


Monsters Get Slain

by SicklyBase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, BDSM, Blood, Everyday Life, F/M, Half Succubus, Multiple Arms, Romance, Succubus, Super Hero Setting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklyBase/pseuds/SicklyBase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters Get Slain is a story about Pakgu, a six armed mutant in a world of super heroes and villains. While most heroes and villains have formed alliances and factions, Pakgu has stayed strictly neutral-- due in no small part to the fact that he's always been treated as an outcast. Even in his world, mutations are rare and, unless they're beneficial to humanity like what other heroes have, are seen as a blight. To the rest of the world, Pakgu is nothing but a monster. His only friend is his neighbor Nora, a half-succubus, who happens to harbor more emotions for Pakgu than he seems to realize.</p><p>The story has episodes of 'everyday life', going through what Pakgu and Nora do with their extra-human capabilities, but also periods of action and combat with heroes and villains alike. There is also an overarching story of their relationship, and thus will contain explicit sexual scenes at times. Please be aware that there is explicit sexuality and violence before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The afternoon sun was blinding, even with the curtains pulled over the one window in the room. The light broke over Pakgu’s face, his brow furrowing from the bright pain. He stirred slightly under the comforter blanket laying over him, feeling a strange weight against his body. He tried to move his arms— right side was fine, but as he opened his eyes weakly, a hand coming to cover his eyes as he tries to move his left arms. Indeed, arms— he was a six armed man, and what appeared to be cuddled against him was a pale girl with horns which swept back from her head. Her face had a black tattoo across one cheek, a familiar half-arrow that pointed to the stud piercing in her nose.

Pakgu groaned, suddenly lifting the two arms under her to push her off him. That’s when the blanket moved and he noticed she was naked, yet again. “Fer fucks sake…” He grumbled, sitting up and rudely but gently pushing her off his body. He checked he still had his boxers on; he did. He climbed out of the bed, flopping the blanket over her head. “Stop sleeping with me.” He mumbled, though he was thankful she still had the mental wherewith-all to restrain herself.

He trudged into the kitchen, through the rather messy studio apartment, seeing the sink full of dishes. He frowned, realizing his procrastination has put him in an annoying spot again. Ignoring that, he opens the refrigerator, reaching inside to grab a bottle of water. He twists the cap open and begins drinking, almost immediately feeling warm flesh against his back, where his multiple ‘shoulders’ tensed up instinctively.

"Aww, you’re always so mad to see me!" The woman says, her hands rubbing along his lower pair of shoulders gently, as if trying to ease his tension. "Aren’t you happy to see your friend?" She teases. Pakgu couldn’t see her face, but he basically knew she had a big grin.

"I’ve told you enough times… I’m not ready for that kind of thing." He says as he pulls the bottle from his lips, "If you don’t stop trying to get me to fuck you, I’m gonna get mad." He shrugs his shoulders, a strange-looking motion with the six appendages, trying to push her hands away. He stops, however, and sighs. "I know you’re trying, okay? Just… I dunno. I can’t do it yet…"

Her hands pressed against him, softer than before, and she sweeps her hands around and hugs him gently, her head nuzzling between his thick spinal muscles. They were silent for a few moments, both of them, her fingers slipping across his abs. A thin, arrow-tipped tail snaked around his left leg, coiling itself gently, and he felt her lips on his muscles. He didn’t say anything, though; she was dealing with enough on her own. It took a few more minutes before she suddenly released him, tugging on her own tail so hard she yelped, then carefully uncoiling it and dashing out of the kitchen.

Pakgu was quiet, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was gone. He frowns a little, then sets about tidying the kitchen, his six hands busying himself with cleaning the dishes in a startlingly orchestrated and elaborate manner. It seemed each part of him was in concert, nimbly manipulating even wet dishes with a subtle deftness. In truth, this took an extraordinary amount of concentration; not only did he need to coordinate all six hands, but his mind was overloaded with the sensations of six arms, hands, and thirty fingers scrubbing, wiping, and holding dishes. It was a rare occasion when he didn’t shatter a dish— and indeed, in his upper left arm, his grip slips too tight and shatters a glass in his hand.

"Fuck!" He screams, a thick shard of glass stuck in the meat of the base of his thumb. Blood was pouring down in rivulets, rolling over the dozens of scars on his arm. He sighs, plucking the glass shard out and tossing it in the trash. He didn’t really care that he got hurt so often; in fact, the pain was somehow relieving sometimes, such a sharp and prominent sensation that he focuses only on that and for just a few moments, his mind is clear of all the distractions. He grabs a nearby wad of gauze— he kept them all over the house, and they were perpetually within reach due to his accidents— and he presses it to his palm, wiping away the blood and ensuring there were no bits of glass in the wound. He washed it under the running water in the sink, before stepping to his first aid kit and popping it open to place a bandage over the wound.

As if on cue, the girl appears again, this time in a pair of booty shorts and tank top. The shirt had holes cut in the back for her wings, a pair of demure bat-like wings, seemingly too small to support her for actual flight, and her shorts were snugged up under the base of her tail. “You okay?” She asks, grabbing his hand brashly, examining the bandage. It was already soaked through with blood.

"…Yeah." He says, looking down at her. "How about you?" He asks. She seems a little distracted, unable to look him in the face. He doesn’t press the question, turning away to grab one of the pans he’d cleaned.

"…I didn’t…?" She began, and he shook his head. He could feel her relief from the stove, even with his back turned to her. He set the pan on the stove and turned the knob to turn on the stove coils.

"How do you feel? I know you said it’s always… rough." He asks, turning to open the refrigerator and grabbing a carton of eggs. He pauses, "You want some bacon too?" He asks.

"Yeah…" She says, nodding to his latter question. She crosses her arms, biting her lower lip tightly, an alarmingly sharp canine tooth digging deep into it. "I’m okay. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to… I know I say it all the time, but…" She steps over next to him, looking at him crack the eggs on the rim of the stove and plop it into the pan. "I’m stronger than I look, you know? You can do whatever you need to, to stop me…"

Pakgu doesn’t seem to acknowledge her, busying himself with cooking. He reaches into the sink for a spatula, washing it quickly before flicking the excess water off and scrambling the eggs with it. He doesn’t look to her, and with his hands busy, he doesn’t seem to be giving her much attention. She begins to move away, intending to gather her things to leave, but suddenly feels his hand grasp her wrist.

The size difference between them was remarkable— Pakgu was quite a large guy, even without the six arms, and quite muscular to boot. Nora, on the other hand, was the epitome of demure and sleek, looking as if she hadn’t worked a day in her life; even with her messy hair and no makeup, she seemed as if she had been bred and groomed to seduce men. Which was too close to the truth; she was a half-succubus, and though she was almost two feet smaller than him, and quite a bit thinner and lacking in visible muscles, she held a surprising physical strength. His big hand around her tiny wrist, however, stopped her dead in her tracks.

She turned back to him, pressing in against him, ducking under his upper two arms and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his lower arm around her back, holding her gently. Pakgu wasn’t sure if Nora was crying, or if she just wanted to feel him some more. He didn’t plan on asking. The eggs were quickly done, which he scooped onto a plate before plopping the pan back down on the stove and slapping the entire package of bacon right in the middle of it. As if he wasn’t even cooking, his hand moved up to pat her head gently.

The sizzling of the bacon was scarcely the only sound in the kitchen. Aside from an occasional scraping from the spatula, there was nothing to disturb the subtle white noise, an occasional grease pop to mark the passage of time.

Pakgu gently petted Nora’s head, careful to avoid the sharp horns which jutted out towards the back of her head. Her hands were against his chest, balled into adorable fists, looking as if they couldn’t hurt a fly. After a long silence, he finally spoke, “You okay?”

She barely nudges at him, and he turns the bacon over slowly, letting it sizzle some more on the other side. The awkward silence hung in the air, but Pakgu was starting to get damned hungry, the scent of cooked egg and fried bacon making him salivate. He looks down at her finally, and that’s when he sees her fingers creeping along his abs, sliding lower down his body…

He snatches her wrist suddenly, his hand on her head gripping one of the horns as she suddenly opens her mouth. She gnashes at him fiercely, but barely misses as he yanks on her head. “F-Fuck, two in one day?!” He cries out, forgetting about the bacon as he struggles to contain the girl’s thrashing body. It always surprised him with how strong her blows were— even the wild thrashing hurt like hell, his gut catching a knee and his arm blocking a limp-wristed smack from connecting with his face. He swiftly grips all her limbs, his lower hands binding her thighs together and both of his upper pairs needing to contain her arms— even his huge frame struggled to keep her under control.

"Nora! Fuck, calm down! I’m here!" He shouts, squeezing her tightly. She cries out in pain, and he winces; it takes all of his willpower not to let up even an ounce. He knew it took only one bite, only one drop of any of her fluids to infect his mind and make him her slave. She was quite clear about the dangers of them being friends. And yet, here he was…

She writhed for what seemed like an hour, but was surely only a few minutes— the smell of the bacon hadn’t begun burning yet. This was the hardest part, the endurance test of restraining her during her… ‘episodes’, as much as he hated calling them that. Keeping every one of his muscles tensed and straining against her for nearly five minutes without letting up at all took an incredible amount of strength… Not to mention willpower. He had begun sweating before he realized it, and he rebuffed his efforts. The smell of men triggered her own physiology to react, an entrancing scent stinging into his brain like daggers. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to plug his nose, and unable to stop breathing to maintain his hold.

Finally, she seemed to snap awake, her eyes opening wide and her breathing evening out. She stopped struggling, but Pakgu didn’t let up even then— the smell was burning every one of his thoughts, replacing them with tempting urges… 'Just let go… Release yourself from trying…' He glared into her eyes, inhaling deep, before bellowing out, “Twenty-three times fifty five!” He shouts at her, resuming his breathing.

"O-One thousand… t-two hundred and sixty f-five…" She stammers out, trying to catch her breath. He releases her, falling into a heap on the kitchen floor, dripping with sweat.

"Fuckin’ hell…" He groans out, feeling the lactic acid burn his muscles. "I’m glad I’m off work today…" He says, panting heavily, looking up at her weakly, "Mind finishing the food?" She bites her lip again, harder than before, before stepping back a little bit. It seemed she had gotten sweaty herself, and had just realized it. Pakgu frowned, pushing himself up off the floor, groaning in agony. "Towel." He mumbles, lifting his hands up to her, "There’s one on the couch."

She steps out of the kitchen, returning with the towel, patting herself down with it. This was a necessary precaution they’d come to ritualize; if even her sweat was ingested by him… She carefully gets herself completely toweled off, before turning to his hands. It wasn’t necessary to get it totally dry, only to remove enough of it that it didn’t activate inside his body. She carefully wipes his hands down, trying not to look him in the face again. He doesn’t say anything to her for a while, too busy trying to recuperate from the intense workout.

She silently sets the towel on a chair before sidestepping him carefully and scooping the slightly burnt bacon onto the plates. She looks down at him, “Want me to feed you?” She asks. He’s barely able to keep himself propped up using his lower arms, his elbows digging into the tiled floor.

"Could you? I might be sitting here a while." He smiles to her, and she tries to figure out the best way to do it. Eventually, she just gives up and steps one foot over his hips, straddling him and plopping down on the ground between his legs. She holds the plate up, along with a fork, feeding him carefully. He had no embarrassment about being fed like this; it surely wasn’t the first time, and probably wouldn’t be the last. He smiled to her, "You feeling better?" He asks between bites, letting her push a strip of bacon into his mouth.

"God, no." She mumbles, sighing slowly. "I don’t even know why you put up with me… I break into your house, try to seduce you twice in one day…" She frowns, pouting a little bit, "…Are you done eating?! I’m hungry too!"

He laughs, pushing her shoulder playfully with a lazy hand. “Shut up, I don’t care if you’re trouble. It’s your turn to eat.” He flops back onto the cool flooring, letting his body relax and blood pump through his muscles. Overheating was a very real problem for him, with only a single big heart to maintain all six of his arms. He remembered that a doctor once told him that his vascular system was way more complicated than a normal humans, and that it put an incredible amount of stress on his heart.

Nora began eating her share of the food, apparently content with this situation. Truthfully, she didn’t dislike Pakgu; she found him charming in his own weird ways, and while she’d definitely used her powers to control men before, she desired something… more, with Pakgu. It was hard for her to express what she really wanted to him, and as a result, Pakgu just thought she was a good friend who had trouble with her urges sometimes. She figured it was better than letting him know she was madly in love with him, though she doubted he was quite that oblivious.

Pakgu slowly lifted a hand up to open the fridge, the cool air wafting over his sweaty body and beginning to chill him. He made his breathing deep and sure, closing his eyes and letting his body equalize. His mind listened to the hum of the fridge, and the sounds of Nora eating. The drone set into his mind slowly, and it took him a few moments to realize there were no more sounds of Nora eating, and he suddenly jerked up, his eyes shooting open and his hands snapping up in front of him— to see Nora staring back at him, wide eyed with an empty plate.

"Holy fuck, man, you’re tense." She mumbles, stumbling to her feet and plopping the plate and fork into the sink. She reaches down to him, "Come on, while you’re up, let’s get you back into bed. You’re tired, right?" He groans heavily, his mind reeling from the sudden panic, gripping her hands and wrists tightly. She suddenly heaves, pulling him off the ground in one swift motion and letting him rest against her small frame.

Pakgu was shocked she still had this much strength and energy, leaning on her as she helps his tired body back to his large bed. He practically dumps himself onto it, only doing minimal positioning to become comfortable. She helps him pull the blanket on him, hopping onto the bed as well.

"…I always thought it was weird that you say stuff like god and holy. Aren’t you half succubus?" He asks, before realizing he might have been insensitive. "Er… s-sorry, I didn’t mean—"

"Nah, it’s cool. I just don’t really give a shit, ya know?" She smiles, cuddling up against him. He was too tired to push her away, so he didn’t refuse her. "You know, what with my dad being an incubus, he always tells me to bring a boy home and stuff. It’s tiring."

Pakgu felt like he wanted to understand, but the idea of sex in general was more of a mystery to him than he’d like to admit. It wasn’t that he was inexperienced, per se; it was perhaps more that his experiences were universally terrible. Still, he tried to understand what it was like for her, to struggle with her natural urges all the time. Perhaps it was like his anger…

"If I feel better in a while, you wanna do something?" He asked her. She grins at him, her finger drawing a circle on his chest. He frowns at her, "Not that."

"Oh, you’re no fun. Fine, fine, I get the hint." She smiles, a genuine smile this time. She looked happy, to him. "Maybe we could check out what they’ve got going on at the pub? I remember there being some posters for a band coming to town, some tiny punk band…"

Pakgu smiled, “Punk sounds good.” His own hair was reminiscent of a punk theme, a wild, messy mohawk, with the sides of his head buzzed short. The hair was a dark brown, and hadn’t really been washed in a few days. He’d been busy.

She rested her head against his tired arm, his lower arm wrapped around her, as if remembering her position from the morning. She was staring at his skin, the beads of cool sweat saturating it and making him seem to shine; her lips part slightly, inhaling his scent. Pakgu notices, watching her slowly, unsure if she’d be able to restrain herself. “…You okay?” He asks, careful not to move.

She stiffens slightly at the question, pressing her lips tightly closed. ‘Stupid Pakgu!' She thinks to herself, inwardly chastising herself for showing any signs of her true feelings. She nods silently, closing her eyes to shut out the sight of his sweat. She hesitates, feeling his gaze on her, before opening her eyes again and glaring up at him. “Do… Do you want a massage? I mean, since I made you…”

He watches her silently, before nodding. It was probably safe, right? What were the chances of her having three episodes in one day, after all? He groans as he slowly sits up, and Nora helps him again as he turns over and pulls the pillow down to support his chest. This gave Nora access to his back— a huge mess of powerful muscles supporting a good deal of weight and power. Each muscle group of his back had been warped to accommodate the new arms. The upper pair were attached to the trapezius muscles, though these were incredibly increased in mass to provide a proper support to the shoulders. There was also a secondary clavicle inside this muscle, although it was incapable of motion like the regular pair of arms were, and was purely for structural support of the shoulder joint. Underneath the shoulder, the normal scapula and these new scapula layered on top of each other in a bizarre twist of muscle, allowing support for even violent motions of the arm. The ‘forward’ pair, or middle pair, were the pair one would find on a normal human, and were unremarkable aside from the musculature and strength. The lower pair were situated under the scapula of the upper pairs, the middle of the ‘shoulders’ resting near the end of the rib cage, with a thick ridge of powerful muscle wrapping around to the front of the rib cage. This also had a clavicle inside it, however it was a curved bone, and could provide some limited movement of the lower shoulders.

Nora was always in awe of these muscles. Unlike most people, she found them entrancing, even beautiful. She loved to touch them, as she did now, her fingers running along the lines of his muscles, gently pressing in to firmly release the pressure of his anxiety and nervousness. She seemed a natural at massages; perhaps it was the fact she loved to touch others due to her nature, or maybe she’d learned it to help him. Pakgu didn’t really know when she learned it, but he certainly wasn’t complaining, letting out a low groan as she forced his muscles to relax.

"How’s that?" She asked, pushing on a particularly harsh knot of muscle, shooting pain through his mind. He grunts, slowly relaxing under her touch, before resting his head on the bed.

"…’S good." He mumbles. He was exhausted, closing his eyes slowly. After a few more moments, he finally speaks, "…Do you know why you had two today?" He asks. She slowly eases her fingers into his muscles, but doesn’t respond. "I’m just curious."

Nora was completely blushing. Knowing she was blushing only made her blush harder, but she wouldn’t stop the massage, lest he find out. “…N-No.” She mumbled, even though she knew exactly why she had two lapses. “It just… happened so suddenly…” She bit her lip, trying to work up the nerve to just tell him, just confess and get it over with and… and get left behind, like always. She never had trouble before… But she’d never been this head over heels before, either.

Before either of them realized it, Pakgu had fallen asleep. Nora slowly stopped the massage and lay against him, her tiny fingers tightly clinging to his upper shoulders, her head buried between them. Before long, she too had fallen asleep, swept up in his warmth.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakgu and Nora go to a pub for a punk show, but end up encountering a certain someone.

Pakgu made a gross noise as he shot awake, his arms pushing himself up slightly and cutting his snore short halfway. He groaned, blinking his eyes, the gloomy lighting from the evening sun splashing across his face as he reached to move the curtain open. He looked around, seeing a light on in the kitchen, hearing some dishes clattering about. Nora poked her head around the corner, looking to him with a grin, "You awake? The shows gonna start in like, an hour. Go get ready!"

Pakgu rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand as he pushed himself off the bed, his hands holding up his boxers as he stumbled on some dirty clothes on the floor. He regained his footing and padded his feet across the apartment, mindlessly heading towards the bathroom. He flicked the light switch, a series of spherical bulbs over the mirror flickering on to show a rather old bathroom; while kept in working order by the landlord, the building was still a rather old one. The city had an investment in keeping the historical buildings as tourist attractions, so even if they had to turn them into shitty apartments, they kept them working and serviceable. He yawns, shutting and locking the door behind him-- there was a regular door knob lock, as well as a deadlock. He'd made the mistake once of showering with her around. It didn't go well.

He steps over to the bathtub, pulling the shower curtain aside and twisting the knobs for the faucet, letting the water heat up. He disrobed, pulling his boxers off and tossing them in a basket beside the doorway for dirty laundry, then checked the temperature of the water again. While he overheated easily, he loved hot showers; he got muscle cramps a lot, and the warm water was a great way to relax the tension. He flipped the switch for the shower, and the old pipes made a gurgling guttural noise before splashing hot water out of the shower head. He checked it with his hands before climbing in, his big arms having trouble fitting in the small space, so he had to pull the curtain around him in order to keep the water from splashing on the floor.

Washing his body was always a chore. But it was really quite necessary; six arms meant six armpits, and he could work up quite a sweat. So he was always meticulous with his washing, using a few large puffy scrubbers and a copious amount of soap and body wash. The hard part was trying to position himself to wash all the soap off; since the building was so old, he didn't have a shower head that was detachable. He actually had to make a request for a higher water pressure shower head when he first moved in, just so he could point it and have it actually reach the hard-to-reach spots. He scrubbed himself down, then shampooed his hair, one hand rubbing it in and agitating it to make it foam up before dunking his head in the water. It was all pretty normal, for a mutant, but it took more time than he'd like.

He finally finished washing himself, and turned his back to the water, letting it press into his big shoulders and down his back, trying to relax. Again, he focused on the sound of the water, letting his mind sink into the white noise, trying to keep himself calm and level. He'd gotten pretty good at controlling himself, but maybe part of that was his lack of socializing. He couldn't get in trouble if he didn't interact with the people who pissed him off. But he felt that was almost like admitting defeat, so he allowed Nora to take him out every now and then.

Thinking of that, he realized he'd probably been in the shower a while, and reached back with his lower arms to turn the knobs and shut off the water. He pulls the curtain open, shaking off his arms in the cool rush of air, snatching a towel off the rack above the toilet and drying himself off. He heard a large thump against the door, and then some scratching noises, and he smiles a little. "Easy, Nora. I'll be out in a minute." He says, stepping out of the tub onto a carpeted mat.

There was silence outside the door for a few moments, then she speaks, "N-No, I'm just giving you your clothes." He heard her step away from the door, and he realized he indeed forgot to grab an outfit before coming into the bathroom. This might be a problem. He quickly ties the towel around his waist, trying to make it secure enough so he could his all of his arms if he has to, and steps to the door. He slowly unlocks it, waiting for a moment, just a beat…

Nothing. It seemed she was able to restrain herself for now, so he opens the door and sees a small pile of neatly folded clothes. He kneels and grabs it hastily, looking around quickly, only to see half of Nora's face looking out from the kitchen doorway, her horn giving her away easily. He pulls the clothes in and shuts the door, locking it carefully before beginning to get dressed. She'd chosen a pair of black jeans and a faded black t-shirt, though it was safe to say it was more of a piece of cloth with strategically placed holes for his arms. The last article of clothing, aside from a pair of boxers and some socks, was his favorite hooded sweatshirt, which he had carefully sewn extra sleeves onto for all of his arms. He wasn't that great with sewing-- he could only focus on one needle at a time, and he got frustrated with it often, but it was very helpful to have this hooded sweatshirt, since it made him feel like he could hide his arms more easily.

After he pulled the clothes on, he steps out of the bathroom holding his pants up, looking for a belt. Nora is sitting on the couch, wearing a pair of ratty, holey jeans, a long sleeve shirt with holes for her wings to stick out, and a pair of black boots. She has her knees pulled up to her chest, watching him intently as he grabs a belt from the closet, pulling it through the loops on his pants. There's an awkward silence in the air, yet again, with Nora eying him like a piece of meat.

He clears his throat, and she quickly jumps to her feet, suddenly lunging across the room at him. He panicked, catching her in his arms, unsure if she was just messing around or was out of control again. She begins laughing, though, her hands pressing playfully against his chest-- and then with a thump, shoves him roughly. He staggers back, bracing himself with his feet and reaching out with his arms to grasp the door frame. "Oi! Easy, damn..." He mumbles, smirking down at her as she saunters to the front door. He adjusts his sweatshirt and follows, trying not to stare at her wiggling ass. She seemed to be in a good mood. He was glad; she sometimes got really depressed after she lost control.

Nora opened the door, stepping out of the apartment before turning to look at him. She tried to make it casual, but Pakgu knew what that look meant. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, his hand reaching blindly for the doorknob. 'I can do this.' He thought to himself, willing his feet to carry him, even as his heart seemed to scream in his chest and his mind panicked. He stopped at the threshold, as he had done so many times before, unable to go beyond. Nora looked up at him, gently pressing a hand to his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, staring down at her, and she smiled kindly to him, "It's okay. We can come home whenever you want." He nodded, and stepped out of his apartment, grabbing his keys from the wall hook and locking the door shut behind them.

He had a brief moment of panic as he felt the deadbolt click into place, suddenly unlocking the door and swinging it open. He stared silently into the room, his eyes glancing over the room, making a mental registry of where every little thing was. Satisfied, he closed the door again and locked it, putting the key in his pocket. Nora didn't say anything; she was used to this. It happened every time they left, after all. And he'd never get out of the apartment if she didn't drag him out herself-- that was proven quite some time ago. Even getting him to work was a struggle. He glanced to Nora as they left the old building, using his upper left hand to pull the hood up and over his head, then shoving his forward hands into the sweater pocket. Then he draped the upper pair of hands in the crooks of the forward elbows, and the lower pair stuffed themselves into his jeans pockets. This was just about the only comfortable position he could relax in, and the wall of muscle on either side of him made him feel secure.

The street was dimly lit-- although they were just a few streets from downtown, there wasn't much activity here, and no storefronts or restaurants to entice gullible tourists. They began making their way downtown, where a substantial more light and activity was taking place, the Saturday evening just getting started. The pub wasn't far, situated  on an off-street near the heart of downtown. It was a sort of rough around the edges kind of environment, popular among the 'alternative' lifestyle people-- punks, goths, that sort of thing. Pakgu hesitated to call himself any of the subcultures popular at the pub, but he knew the punk kids treated him kindly and didn't think him worse for his strange mutation. If anything, they thought him to be amazing, whether he admitted it or not. They would often buy him drinks (he hardly had the spare money to buy booze himself) and every now and then let him release his tension on the drum kit, whenever a band was around to set it up and play. He didn't feel he was too good at it, but he enjoyed the activity-- giving all of his limbs a wild workout was enjoyable, and the frenzied behavior really let him lose himself.

It didn't take long to arrive at the pub, and some of the regular punk kids were hanging out from, smoking cheap cigarettes. They nodded to Nora and Pakgu as they showed their ID's to the bouncer. Pakgu nodded back, pulling his hood off as he stepped into the warm, loud pub. This place was always lively; it was rare that a fight didn't break out here. The bouncer was on a first name basis with Pakgu, considering how often he got 'punchy', and glared at him as they pushed into the crowd towards the bar.

"When's the band supposed to play?" Pakgu shouted to Nora over the noise, finding them some empty stools at the bar.

"The opener comes on at about eight. Let's get some beer!" She shouts, sitting on the stool and waving the bartender over. It was about seven forty now, so they had a bit of time for Pakgu to drown his anxiety in alcohol.

Pakgu takes a seat next to Nora, nodding to the bartender as he accepts a bottle of beer. The din of the pub is all chatter and laughter, cheerful yelling punctuating the incessant talking. There was a sort of earthy scent to the place, something like sawdust and hot metal filling the air; it was familiar enough to Pakgu.  He drank slowly from the bottle as Nora turned to him, trying to get his attention.

"So the opening band tonight, they're some local brats. Something like, their still sixteen? Sisters, even. They're not great but I mean, what punk band is." She was already losing herself in her alcohol, her tail swinging up and swatting Pakgu's ass playfully. He pulls a lower hand from his pocket and grabs it, jerking it teasingly in response. "Oi, stop that!" She cries out, laughing loudly, then taking another swig of beer.

"Well, I'd rather have all the shitty high school punk bands. Least they sing about shit I can relate to." Pakgu says, nursing his bottle as well. The crowd seemed especially rowdy tonight, with a much higher turnout than usual. Pakgu looked over his shoulder at the crowd and noticed a surprisingly large group of people, seemingly grouped together as if they'd come as a whole to see the show. That struck him as a bit odd but he didn't think on it, turning back to the bar.

Just as Pakgu goes to take another sip, the house lights dim, and a shoddy old spotlight turns on on the stage. A simplistic drum set was placed at the rear of the tiny stage-- it was hard to really call it a stage, it was almost more of an alcove than anything. The two girls walked on stage, and the crowd welcomed them with some drunken cheering. One of them had a guitar, and she plugged it in. They didn't waste much time, introducing themselves briefly before starting their first song. It was more a cacophony than music, but Pakgu thought their energy was good enough. The crowd wasn't totally unreceptive either, some loud cheering barely audible over the drums.

Nora loomed over Pakgu's shoulder, resting her horn against him as the music blared out of the gigantic amps. Pakgu glanced at her, seeing her drinking from her bottle. He took another drink, but then paused as he felt... something. It was the strangest thing, as if he was being watched, as if he could feel a gaze of someone or something boring a hole into his soul.

He turned to look behind him, only to see a mess of a crowd. It looked like a mosh pit had started, but then had fallen into a messy brawl, complete with haymakers being thrown about. The bouncer was trying to wade through the crowd to stop the bloody mess, but Pakgu's gaze was drawn away from the crowd to a flash of white at the back of the pub. He stood slowly, looking over the tops of everyone's heads, feeling Nora's hands grip at one of his arms.

What happened next came as quite a shock to Pakgu especially, as his body seemed to move instinctively as his vision was overtaken with blinding white and every arm on his left side struck out wildly. Surprisingly, his wild blows connected to something solid and sending the white blur flying into the crowd.

It took a few seconds for him to recognize what had just happened, and Nora was simply leaning back against the bar, smirking at the scene in front of her. The crowd had completely stopped, a strange silence permeating the once-lively pub. The band was staring in shock, and even the idiots that were brawling were simply stuck staring. In the middle of the people knocked to the ground, a man wearing a shiny white outfit was struggling to his feet, one hand rubbing his jaw. He had a strange cowl on his face, which covered his eyes and left his nose and mouth exposed, and came to two sharp points on either side of his head. He was surprisingly huge, with a stature to rival Pakgu's, and muscles to give him a run for his money in strength as well. In fact, this was a very famous hero; well known as the Paladin, he was the very face of the worldwide Hero movement. Pakgu was stunned-- what the hell was he doing here? And how could Pakgu even land not just one punch, but three, on this guy? He seemed to question the reality of the situation, when Paladin chose to spoke.

"I'd heard you had potential, but this is a bit much... That actually stung a bit." He smirked, ignoring the people he'd knocked to the ground around him as he stepped towards Pakgu. Something about this guy rubbed Pakgu the wrong way. Maybe it was the blatant disregard for the well being of others, maybe it was that ugly outfit; maybe it was the fact he was looking at Pakgu like a piece of meat. "You're hard to track down. We're not allowed to approach you at work, and you never seemed to go anywhere else."

"...That's not your business." Pakgu grumbled, sitting back on his stool and turning away. He'd been approached by recruiters before-- not just for the Hero's, either. His strength was nothing to scoff at... Not to mention that other trait of his. But for one of the most famous to hunt him down like this really pissed him off. Pakgu could feel it brimming inside him, his gut on fire and his heart screaming in his skull. "Just leave. You already know my answer."

Paladin wasn't going to take no for an answer, however. At least, not that easily. He had always been one for showing off for crowds; it's why he'd become so famous. It was well known (and even criticized) that he was a showman. He stepped towards Nora, placing a hand on the bar beside her and towering over her. She looked unimpressed, to say the least. "Well, then how about I ask this lovely little thing to join us instead?" He says, glancing at Pakgu.

"Call her a 'thing' again, and I'll crush you." Pakgu said quietly. His whole body had gone still-- impossibly still. There was a strange chill about him, as if his words carried more weight than they rightly should. He'd never fought a hero or villain in his life, but right now, he was really feeling like he could do it. "Leave. Last warning."

Paladin thought this hilarious, however, laughing as he stood up straight. "Oh, you're funny. Sure, you'd be useful to us, but you think you can take me on?" It was true-- Paladin was known for his strength and speed, but more than anything, his durability was the most staggering of his abilities. He'd had a skyscraper fall on him before. What hope did Pakgu have against him? And even if he beat him, wouldn't he have to deal with the fallout?

The truth was, Pakgu wasn't thinking about any of this. His mind was completely blank, filled with a mindless emotion. Paladin mistook his silence and stillness with fear, and decided to push him again, "Now, if you and your freaky little friend decide they want to help humanity instead of--"

Pakgu's hands formed into fists in a flash. Before he realized it, before any thought had ran through his mind, he had stood and swung a three-pronged uppercut right into Paladin's chin. At first, the man didn't even budge, and there was several gut-wrenching crunches as Pakgu's hands gave out under the sheer force of his blow-- but then Paladin began to move, and in his fury, Pakgu followed through, shattering the bones in his hands and forearms as he jettisoned Paladin into the ceiling.

Nora smirked, her tail swinging playfully as Pakgu sat back down silently, shaking his arms out-- each floppy forelimb snapping itself back to normal, healing itself. This was Pakgu's ability: As long as he deals damage, he can heal himself. Which made Pakgu certain that Paladin was at least out cold for a while; that kind of strength to the chin jostles the brain. Even if Paladin was conscious, the damage would render him harmless.

That didn't mean much for Pakgu and Nora, however, as the bouncer pushed through the crowd. The bartender nodded, and the bouncer cleared his throat nervously. "Yeah, yeah..." Pakgu mumbled, finishing off the beer before setting it down gently. "Come on, Nora."

"Aww, I wanted to see more men in pain..." She teased, bouncing off the stool. Pakgu stood up as well, following her out of the pub quietly. The startling silence of the pub felt claustrophobic anyways. Leave it to the Hero's to ruin the mood.

Pakgu fishes in his pocket for his phone, looking through the contacts list for the number of one of the recruiters for the Hero's. "Guess I should let them know the douchebag is here." He mumbled, sighing, "I bet they'll label us villains now..."

"Is that so bad?" Nora asked, "I thought you were really cool! That guy always pissed me off anyways. You see him on TV at that oil spill last year? What the hell was he gonna do there anyways?" Pakgu smiled to her, knowing she was trying to keep him in a good mood.

Just before Pakgu was about to press the 'Call' button, however, another person happened to emerge from the alleyway next to the pub. This one was someone Pakgu actually knew more about; someone he'd thought was worthwhile. It was a tall man, as before, but he wore a dark cloak around his body, with a long handle extending from behind his shoulder. Pakgu knew that was the handle for a mighty blade; he also knew this one was someone who could really put him to the test. "Don't bother calling them." He mumbled in a gruff voice. Pakgu wondered if he was faking it, for a moment. "I apologize for the behaviour of my colleague. You probably already know this, but he's a bit of a dunce." His smirk was audible in his voice.

"That being said, you truly are impressive. I won't reiterate what we've asked; You made yourself clear." Pakgu felt relieved at this. He was getting tired of the lectures and sweet talking. Finally, here was someone who was honest and straight about it. "But we can't keep this under wraps, you know. We've already detected seven social networking posts about what just happened. You know what that means, right?"

Pakgu gritted his teeth. Nora smirked boldly, looking up to Pakgu, "Don't worry. I know you can beat them all up." That only made it seem even more daunting. Every Hero, every Villain in the world, every faction, every unaffiliated super.... They'd all be targeting him now. He was a man with the power to defeat Paladin; Who knows what else he could do with his power? Who knows what other people could make him do with this power?

There was a silence for some moments, with only the sound of Nora's wings adjusting. "...Thank you for being sincere." Pakgu mumbles. "I'll consider your offer more seriously; it might be helpful to have some friends." He scratched his cheek nervously, "To be honest, I'm kinda star struck. Never thought I'd meet you... much less hear you praise me." He smiles a little. He looked down to Nora, then looked back to the man, "Don't think badly of me if I decline. I've got people I need to protect too."

The man nodded back to Pakgu, "It's alright. You should leave before the medics get here. They'll insist on checking on you." Pakgu was about to respond, but just as the man seemed to appear from nothing, he now disappeared into nothing, gone as quickly as he'd come. It reminded Pakgu of someone...

He shook his head, looking back to Nora. "Let's go. I need to clear my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action! Finally! This is something of a specialty for me. I love to work out fight scenes in my mind. Feel free to let me know what you thought! More to come!!


	3. Wage Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakgu has a more or less normal day of work.

Pakgu and Nora walked home together, winding their way through the bustling downtown streets. They tried to stay away from the main streets, to avoid people noticing his arms and recognizing him from the social media. Luckily, not too many people were aware yet, and they made it home without anyone stopping them. Maybe Pakgu was worried for nothing...

They entered the building, walking up the big staircase to the second floor, where Pakgu parted ways with Nora at her door. "Don't come over tonight. I got work tomorrow night, after all." He looked her over briefly, and she smiled back at him, leaning against her door frame, her eyes half-lidded and and leering back at him. He forced a weak smile, brushing his messy hair back over his head. "...Sorry I ruined the night."

Nora smirked, "Shush, you. I enjoyed myself. Not every day I get to see an uptight tough guy get his face smashed in." She coyly puts a finger to a chin, making a dramatic show of faux thought, "I wonder if his chin is shattered?" She giggles, pushing off the door frame and unlocking the doorknob. Pakgu doesn't say anything, trying not to think about it, and she looks back up at him. "Listen, it's fine. That guy's known for his defense, right? The chances of you actually injuring him are pretty slim, yeah?"

Pakgu knew this was true. After all, every hero and villain was meticulously watched and calculated on the internet; there were even video games using real life stats and events for people to play out a scenario as one of their favorite Heroes or Villain. Pakgu and Nora both played a number of them together, mostly when they were either too drunk or bored to care, but Pakgu was quite a bit more interested in the statistics and relative realism and abilities. He was virtually a living encyclopedia of Heroes and Villains, he studied them so much, and Nora knew reminding him of that fact would set him at ease.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow... What if a villain comes to my work? I hope he'll respect the laws..." He sighs, shaking his head free of the distracting thoughts. "Well, they probably have more important things to deal with than a neutral like me or you, right?" He smiles, a more honest one this time, finally relaxing. "I'm gonna get some sleep. You'll be alright tonight, right?"

Nora scoffed at the question, "Oh come on, I'm stronger than you." Indeed, they'd tested this on more than one occasion. Due to her lineage, she had a startling amount of strength in her tiny frame. When they'd arm wrestled, she defeated him even when he used three hands (the steel table they tested this on was utterly destroyed as a result). And that wasn't even counting her seductive powers. Pakgu's biggest weakness was mental and debilitating effects; while he was an amazing brawler, his mental state was quite a bit more tenuous and stressed. If she really wanted to, she could make him her slave in seconds. It spoke much of their friendship and trust that this was not the case. "Go to bed. Don't stay up looking at the internet too much." She warned, before waving to him as she steps into her apartment and shuts the door. He waved back, waiting for the click of the locks before heading to his own door.

He slowly unlocked the door, fatigue setting in as he was left alone with the reality of the situation. He shut and locked the door behind him, hanging the keys on the lock before heading over to the desk on the corner, turning his computer on. He headed into the kitchen to grab some water to let the computer boot up, coming back just before the login screen appeared. He sat in the chair, a surprisingly well designed computer chair, one that seemed unaffordable on his small budget. He'd had to scrape by for months to save up for it, but it was a real life saver, since his back needed a lot of support when sitting for a long time, and he used the computer quite a lot. He set the water bottle off to the side and logged in, resting his lower pair of arms on the chair arm rests, and his forward pair on the edge of the desk. The upper pair operated the keyboard and mouse.

He didn't want to stay on too long, as Nora suggested, but he couldn't help but see if there was much about the nights events. More than himself, he was curious what else had transpired in the Super world. It was something of a global initiative; in an attempt to use social networking to identify and stop crimes as quickly as possible, the Guild of Heroes had begun an award campaign based around documenting every Hero and Villain event that transpired. Essentially, onlookers could record with their smart phones any kind of event related to crime or stopping crime, and then if the crime was stopped and the perpetrator apprehended, the first twenty or so people would be awarded small cash prizes, as well as getting points. These points would dictate what rank you had, and what rank you had allowed you to view more information, possibly even top secret information (if you were trustworthy and signed many contracts). If you had a high enough rank, you were basically a celebrity; and while it created gaggles of people willing to throw themselves in harms way for the best scoop, the rules for the system discouraged intentional reckless endangerment, and the laws which Heroes and Villains had to adhere to afforded a certain showmanship and celebrity status. Essentially, as long as the Villains played along, they were allowed to perform whatever foul deeds they desired, and got their own fans and renown as a result. Of course, there were those who didn't play along...

Pakgu first opened up the 'Supers' wikipedia, seeing what the latest updated information was. He cringed when he saw there was apparently an ongoing debate inside the discussion page of a newly added article; an article named "Six Armed Neutral'. 'Great.' He thought, frowning slightly, 'Well, at least they don't know my name...' He clicked the article link first, finding a sparse page with a warning label at the top, noting that this particular article was time-sensitive and subject to change as details became known, and then another label noting that editing was disabled due to vandalism. "Holy shit, people already vandalized my page?" He muttered to himself, letting that fact get to his head somewhat.

Curious, he clicked the discussion page link next. What he found there were several threads noting that he'd been seen in the downtown area a few times before, including a blurry photo that seemed to have been taken hundreds of feet away. This was natural; he did have six arms, after all. It's not like he could hide them. They're bound to get attention sometimes. He did notice one thread of someone saying they saw the incident themselves, describing the event in crude details. No one seemed to believe him, though, on the pretense that no one could hurt Paladin like that. In the original poster's attempts to prove it, Pakgu learned that Paladin had to actually be removed by the Guild of Heroes medical team.

He decided that was enough wikipedia shenanigans for one night, and opened a new browser tab and typed in the address for the Guild's social networking video site. It didn't seem there was a video of the night's events, at least not yet, but there was a popular video featuring a standoff between an up and coming speedy type hero versus a renowned villainess at a museum. Pakgu knew about both of them, and even before he'd clicked the video, he could predict who the winner would be. The villainess was a wicked scientist, who was hellbent on the world knowing her name, and definitely had the gadgets and ingenuity to see it to fruition. Pakgu clicked the video, and it began to play. The scene was set up quickly, with police standing behind waist high metal barriers to hold back the cheering crowd. In front of the crowd stood the villainess, her big rocket boots easing her to the ground, a chunky looking sci-fi blaster rifle in her hands. This was normally how these sorts of bouts played out; each party agreed to a time and place, and a prize to be awarded by the victor. While either party could call for assistance mid fight, it had quite a few restrictions in place, and could cause a forfeiture on the party who calls for it if done incorrectly or with malicious intent. Once a party declares defeat, the fight is over and the prize is awarded-- no ifs, ands, or buts. Even if the prize is something deeply important or valuable. While this was risky for the Heroes, it was the only way to reign the Villains in to keep them from running rampant and killing and stealing unabated-- it was easier to challenge a hero to a one-on-one fight and earn your prize fairly than to risk the full might of the Guild baring down on them.

That said, Villains were often allowed to use henchmen, and Heroes could bring Sidekicks along if they were properly registered. This was surely a throwback to the time before Supers were even a thing, and was simply grandfather claused into the current rule system. The villainess began her monologue, addressing the crowd, although the sound of people cheering drowned out most of her words. Pakgu wasn't sure what she was after from the museum, but it seemed her motives were purely to gain a name for herself, at least if her past exploits were anything to go by. The speedy hero appeared at the steps of the museum, calling out to her boldly. She wasted no time, readying her beefy rifle and taking aim as it whirred to life, the deafening sound of some wild engine revving up in her hands. The hero took off, and bright purple orbs shot across the scene, smashing into the museum steps. Pakgu could tell immediately what she was doing, but the hero didn't seem to notice, either too inexperienced or too cocky, as he circled around her, evading her shots just barely. That's when the hero stumbled, tripping over the rubble of one of the previous shots, her strategic placement causing him to lure himself into a simple trap. He slammed into the ground, rolling over painfully, crumpling in a heap.

The fight had been decided as quickly as it had begun, but it was an interesting moment to Pakgu nonetheless. There was much data to glean from this-- she'd definitely been working on new technology even during all her recent activity, and her power rating was sure to increase. The hero's rating would also increase, albeit only slightly, as she was ranked much higher than him and it was bold of him to approach the fight himself; even if it was a defeat, the experience would help him improve in the future.

Pakgu glanced at the clock and frowned, setting his computer to sleep and standing up as the monitor goes dark. He drinks some more water, then removes his hoodie and shirt, then his pants and shoes and socks. He climbs into bed, pulling the blanket over him and thinking about what his and Nora's stats would be. It was hard for him to grasp his full strength, but he figured Nora was probably really powerful in the grand scheme of things, even if she never used her strength and powers. He reminded himself to never make her his enemy, his mind drifting off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon by the time Pakgu had woken.

He had a couple hours until he had to be at work, so he set about his daily rituals. He cooked a simple breakfast of toast and eggs, ate it, took a shower, and began dressing. He shaved as well, which he always hated doing since he had to hold so still. But the itchiness of a beard was unbearable. He had enough sensory overload, after all.

Curious, he decided to check the Heroes news website. He clicked the mouse to wake the computer, pulling on his hoodie as the monitor quietly lit up. He clicked into a new tab, and typed in the address. It loaded after a short moment, and Pakgu swallowed hard. There was a video plastered across the screen with a title above it, 'Six Armed Mutant Defeats Paladin.' He clicked the video and it began playing, a surprisingly high quality video from someone amongst the crowd as Paladin provoked him and Nora. Pakgu realized that rumor about Paladin bringing camera crews around with him must have been true; there was no way a smart phone was getting this kind of quality. He cringed as he saw himself suddenly strike Paladin, remembering the agonizing pain that had obliterated his arms. Pakgu was surprised at his own speed, however; even the high quality camera only showed a blur of motion before the sudden stop against Paladin's chin.

Paladin had been launched clear off the ground and into the ceiling, smashing a hole into it and sticking through the partition, with just his legs dangling down. It was as if it were some cartoon, but Pakgu wondered if it was simply his bulky arms getting stuck on the debris. He turned the video off and set the computer to sleep again, rubbing his eyes. This was gonna be a rough day of work.

Pakgu worked the night shift at a local grocery store. Most of his work was simply restocking the shelves, but the store was open to customers overnight, so he had to be prepared to assist if they needed it. It was rare for them to approach him, though, considering his appearance. It was really difficult for him to land the job; he remembered how he had to show he could stock an entire aisle by himself in about an hour for them to allow him to work. It was discrimination, to be sure, but he was content with the work, even if it didn't pay well. He didn't need a lot of money to be happy. As long as he could pay rent and feed himself and Nora, that was enough.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, locking up the apartment behind him. He resisted the urge to unlock it, but failed, and swung the door open, once again analyzing his mess. Satisfied, he shut and locked the door, sighing as he begins down the hallway. Nora suddenly opens her door as he passes, and she calls out to him, "Hey! I uh, saw what was online..." She leans against her door frame again, "Don't stress out. Even if someone comes to your work and tries to pick a fight, just don't fight back and wait for someone to come stop it." She looks at him, "I know you can do it. You don't want to get messed up with the underground Villains, so just ignore them. You're no pushover either."

Pakgu clenches his jaw, but nods. "Yeah... Just gotta... ignore them. I got a job to do, ya know?" He smiles, "At least they let me listen to music when I work." He waved at her, and she reciprocated, and off he went.

It didn't take long to get to work. It was in the opposite direction from downtown, so there was no one to comment on his appearance. He pulled the hood up over his head as he approached the store, the sun setting over the building. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape the stares and mumbling spectators as he hurried into the building, trying to make his way to the employee break room to change into his work apron. His boss was waiting outside the door, however, and he blinked at him in surprise. The guy looked pissed.

"I should fire you right here and now for what you did." He growled out, "If this interferes with my business, you're outta here." Pakgu looked down at the floor, nodding meekly. "If I hear anything about a six armed freak causing more trouble, you'll never work in this city again!" He stormed off, leaving Pakgu to feel the stares of onlookers and the other employees. He clenched his jaw, pushing the break room door open. Along one side of the room was a wall of lockers, and there was a shitty old square table with some plastic chairs around it in the center of the room. He stepped up to his locker, unlocking the combination padlock and pulling out his apron. He pulled his hoodie off to stuff it into the locker, then draped the apron over his neck and tied it off below his lower shoulders. His clean dress shirt had been painstakingly sewn for the extra sleeves in order for him to work here, and his slacks weren't cheap either.

He waited until it was seven o'clock to clock in, then stepped out of the room, trying to hide his arms behind him. He quickly walked to the back of the store, even as people snapped pictures of him on their phones as he tried to find the least populated route. The first thing he had to do every day was unload the shipments. In reality this should have been a team job, ideally with five or more people unloading and using pallet jacks. Instead, to save money, and probably in an attempt to discourage Pakgu from staying at the job, the manager had declared all shipment unloading to be Pakgu's duty. His muscles weren't just for show; he unloaded huge trucks nearly every day of his life for the three years he'd had this shitty, dead end job.

The grunt work of heavy lifting wasn't all bad, he thought. It felt good to work his body out, and it was satisfying to just do busy work and keep his mind from wandering. He did contemplate a lot while he was working; silently mulling over all sorts of philosophical ideas, or more often than not, wondering which superhero would win against some villain or hero. He had also worked out a perfect technique for this, where he'd crouch low against the stack of boxes, pressing his chest and pushing his knees to the side against them, and reached down between his legs with his lower pair, gripping the wooden pallet at the bottom. His forward hands also gripped this, but on the sides instead, and his upper pair pulled the top of the stack backwards to leverage it against his body. Then he'd lean back and heft the entire structure off the ground, his legs pushing against the ground as he pulled it up and walked off the truck with it. At this point, it was like picking up a single, fifteen pound box for a normal human, for Pakgu. It was easy, maybe a bit obtuse because of the shape, but the weight was meaningless now.

After he'd unloaded the truck for the day, every pallet neatly lined up along the back storage area, it was about eight forty-five. Good, he was early tonight by fifteen minutes. While the other workers could use the pallet jacks to move the merchandise, Pakgu had to lift and move the ones he was going to unpack himself. This wasn't much of a problem for him, but the difference in treatment was hard to swallow. He hefted his pallets out to their positions one at a time, then started at one end of the store and began his work. He tried to ignore the customers incessantly following him, pretending they were just looking for something but in reality were just snapping pictures of his busy hands pulling the boxes open and grabbing objects out and placing them neatly on the shelf. Again, his hands were in a concerted, orchestrated dance of movement, his mind trying to focus intently.

A girl gasped at the sight, her phone making a loud 'click' noise as she snaps a shot of him. He twitches, pausing for only a moment before continuing his work. "Can I help you find something?" He asks politely, glancing over to her. She was holding a cup of coffee in one hand, with a plaid scarf around her neck and a pink jacket under that. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and some fashionable boots with fuzz around the top.

She scoffs, as if it was revolting he would speak to her. "Guh-ross!" She snarls, "Just keep on with your hands. This'll be all over the news tomorrow!" He frowned, but knew if he raised a fuss, he'd be out the door on his ass. So he kept on with his work, stocking the shelves at an alarming rate-- three times that of a normal human, to be exact. The girl eventually got bored, it seems, and called out to him again, "Hey, freak, show us your muscles! I bet you cheated when you hurt Paladin!"

Pakgu was simply going to ignore that (He'd certainly been called much worse), but he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced at the small crowd and noticed a tall, dark figure, a strange, arcane cloak covering it from head to toe. It was scrawny, as if the robes held only a skinny being inside, and there was no face visible under the darkness of the hood. The figure pushed the girl out of the way roughly, and she lashed out at them, shouting angrily, "Hey, asshole! I'm standing here--" She froze when her eyes fell on the figure. Everyone knew who this one was. If Paladin was the representative of the Heroes, this villain was the representative of the Villains, a being known only as Corruption.

Pakgu frowned a little, turning to face the being. A raspy, inhuman voice rose up from it, "Please excuse me. I didn't want to bother you at your place of business, but..." The hood rose, and Pakgu thought he saw a glint of white for a moment, "I can't help but feel you would like a better life..." It procured a simple white business card from within a pocket on it's side, bowing before Pakgu and presenting it to him. He took it slowly, looking over the words on it: 'Corruption -- Business Extraordinaire, Demolition Expert, Granter of a Better Existence.' Pakgu frowned, sighing loudly.

"You can't come here. It's against the law. You're registered, aren't you?" Pakgu places his lower hand on his hip, "I'm not gonna fight you, and I sure as hell aint joining you." There was a silence, then that raspy voice began cackling in a horrible manner, like grinding bones and wet meat slapping against itself.

"Join us? No... I just think it would be extravagant to face you in battle. Win or lose, you could make a lot of money... Leave this all behind." The figure said, and stood up straight again.

"I'm not interested. I've stayed out of this for a reason. Leave before you're arrested." Pakgu turned back to his work, prepared to ignore the being no matter what now. He didn't expect the attack; he didn't even feel it at first. He only heard the shocked cries from the crowd, and then felt a trickling sensation down his side. He looked down, and just between his ribs were two black blades. He looked at the figure, pulling the blades out with a 'shunk', blood spilling out on the floor. He felt his rage boiling up suddenly, realizing what this meant; he wasn't going to have a job. Corruption had done exactly what he had to do to get him his fight. Pakgu let the blades clatter to the floor, blood pouring down his side, soaking into his nice shirt. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're gonna ruin my nice shirt, and my only job, for some petty fight?" Pakgu growled. He didn't even care how unlikely it was for him to win the fight-- Corruption was a master of poison and mentally debilitating effects, which were Pakgu's biggest weaknesses. He just wanted to smash him into the ground. "Name the time and place, fuckbag. I'm gonna destroy you."

That horrible cackling could be heard again, and Corruption pointed at him. "You won't be fighting me... It'll be a surprise. Let's say, steps of city hall? You don't have work anymore, midnight should work fine for you, right?" Pakgu glared at him silently for a few moments.

"Fine. Make it happen." He looked down at the blood, grumbling quietly, before looking back up. "Now if you'll excuse me, now that I don't have a fucking job, I've got something to do." He pushed past Corruption and through the shocked crowd, rounding the aisle to see his manager standing there, red faced and furious. The grumpy man opened his mouth to begin yelling, but instead received a powerful punch in the nose, breaking it and knocking him on his ass-- it took a lot of self restraint to only do that much to him. His wounds healed up perfectly, and Pakgu glared down at him, "You know what that's for." He mumbled, heading to the break room to grab his hoody, throwing his apron uselessly at the wall. He stews in his rage, before it becomes too much and he flips the table over, kicking a chair across the room, then smashing a fist into a locker, crumpling the metal door. He breathes heavily, then makes his way out of the shitty place, somehow relieved he'd never have to come here again, even if it meant instability in his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, chugging right along. Plenty of things needed to get explained here, hopefully it's all clear. Lemme know what you all think!


	4. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Corruption's incitement, Pakgu unleashes his fury for the first time at full force!

Pakgu couldn't stop his anger now. It was like a freight train, with so much speed and power to obliterate anything in it's path. He stomped furiously down the sidewalk, heading directly to the city hall. It was still a couple hours until his debut fight, but he had nothing better to do.

His phone rang as he turned the corner, and he frustratingly pulled it out of his pocket, nearly ripping his pants with his force. "Nora?" He mumbled, staring at the name on the screen. He clicked the call button, putting it to his ear.

"What the hell, Pakgu?!" Nora cried out. She sounded like she'd been crying. "You get stabbed and you don't even call me?! Are you okay? Where are you now?" Pakgu's thoughts were racing. He didn't want her to know what happened, but the only way she'd known he'd been stabbed is if that entire event was online.

"...I'm going to city hall. That's where the fight is." He mumbles, "I'm fucking tired of this shit. They want a fight, they got one." He tried to keep himself from screaming, and Nora sighs gently.

"Listen, you don't have to do this. We can get you a new job. Hell, you can fight, you could get paid a lot of money if you--" She was cut off, and he looked at his phone, wondering if the call suddenly dropped, "Pakgu, you can't go! You're fighting that torturer bitch!"

Pakgu knew exactly who she meant. "Really?" He thinks for a moment, stopping in his tracks. Eleanor, or 'Sadisma' as she preferred to be called, was a notorious villain who had been removed from the registry for her malicious tactics. Specifically, she tortured her opponents and victims, using her powers to inflict grievous wounds-- several heroes had been crippled facing her until Paladin had removed her from the registry himself. Pakgu had followed the story closely... Sadisma pissed him off a great deal. "Good. Her victims deserve to see her broken." He growled.

"Pakgu, shut up! You know she'll break you, and this isn't even an officially sanctioned fight! Neither of you are registered! She can do anything she wants!" Nora shouted through his phone. Pakgu thought for a moment, and Nora continued, "Listen, just don't go. We'll get you another job, and you won't have to deal with this shit anymore-- I'll file a report on that asshole!"

Pakgu was silent for a moment, taking in Nora's words. "...But you know... She's never fought someone with six arms before, right?" Nora sighed, but he continued, "No, I'm serious. All of her attacks deal with arm bars and limb locks, right? I shatter my own arms when I attack-- pain won't stop me." There was silence. "...I think... I think I can do this." Pakgu looked at his hands, clenching them into fists, feeling something in him he'd never experienced before. "I think I have to do this, Nora."

"...Fine, but don't you start without me! I'm on my way right now!" The phone beeped quietly as she hung up. Pakgu pocketed the phone and continued on his way, the heat of his hoodie making him feel stuffy. He pulls it off over his head as he arrives at the steps of the city hall. There were already some people mingling about, some of them looking at him, pointing and chattering to each other about him. Pakgu wasn't sure what they were expecting... If people knew who was fighting, it was gonna be a blood bath either way. He sat on the top of the steps, his big arms leaning on his knees and thighs, his upper pair of hands gently pressing together in front of him.

"U-Um..." Pakgu looked up suddenly, seeing a tan skinned kid, maybe about fourteen years old, standing just out of arm's reach. "Y-you're Pakgu, right?" It took Pakgu a moment, but he noticed the kid was holding a crutch. It took Pakgu even longer to register the missing leg. He nodded slowly, wondering what some kid wanted with him. "M-Maybe I'm just being annoying, but..." He smiles weakly to Pakgu, "Please... Beat her."

Suddenly everything clicked in place. "...You're one of her victims, right?" He asked quietly, before immediately saying, "You don't have to answer." He smiles back to him, putting on a confident face. In fact, he felt confident; somehow, seeing what his opponent has wrought only served to stoke the flames of his rage. "I won't back down. Even if she breaks me, I'll break her harder." He stands up, a hand grabbing his shirt from his chest and ripping it off, peeling it from his strong body, dropping the ragged shirt. He sees Nora at the foot of the steps, "I promise." He says. The kid seems at ease by his response, and begins staggering away. "Hey kid, see that chick with the horns? That's my neighbor." He points down to Nora, waving with another hand. "Stay with her, she'll keep you safe." The kid nods, then makes his way down the steps.

Pakgu watches silently, and it takes him a moment to realize there's actually a large crowd forming behind Nora. He lets his arms rest beside him, but he's tense, his muscles stiffening. He pulled out his phone, checking the time, then setting it with his hoodie and ragged shirt. Just a few more minutes...

As if on cue, a strange, ethereal black void appeared a few feet away, seeming to suck in the space around it. In what Pakgu could only describe as the opposite of spaghettification, two figures were spat out, their forms unstretching and landing on the ground cleanly. It seemed practiced; Pakgu got the feeling he'd barf if he ever had to travel that way. Standing before him was Corruption and Sadisma; Sadisma was dressed head to toe in faux bondage gear. He could tell it was fake by the construction, it was more like a pretty garment than proper leather binding material. Hell, even the smell of it reeked of blood and sweat, instead of the musty leather he was familiar with. Already, Pakgu was grimacing in anger. He stares at the two of them, and Corruption spread his arms out to the crowd, his horrible voice echoing out across the steps, "Now then, citizens... All parties are accounted for. The prize... Is the life of the loser."

"Fuck you, no way!" Nora shouted back, "No death matches!" Corruption chuckled that disgusting laugh again, and Pakgu growled.

"Move and you die, Corruption." He hisses. "I agree to the terms as long as neither of us are allowed any assistance. At all." Pakgu had no intent to actually kill her; but it wouldn't be vindicating the victims if she didn't fight at her fullest. "You move, and I'll bring hell upon you."

Corruption found this rather funny, laughing loudly, but Sadisma lashed out with a hand, a strange, glowing whip appearing and snapping loudly in an instant. "Enough! I'm going to prove I'm stronger than that pussy Hero by defeating you!" She grinned, stepping towards Pakgu, bending the whip in her hands, "I'm going to make you my slave, you freak."

Pakgu couldn't keep his rage on a leash any more. He could feel his entire body burning, and he spread his legs out, his six arms reaching out to his sides, forming powerful fists. He was done talking.

The whip came at him at a blinding speed. He knew regular whips could move at incredible speeds, but this was no regular whip. He was faster, though, somehow reaching just in front of his face and snagging the end of the whip with one hand. Pain shot through him as his skin was split open, but he didn't release it. The crowd cried out, and Sadisma yanked on the leash, "Let go, asshole!" She cried out. He gripped the leash with all six hands, glaring at her.

He heaved with all his might, pulling deep and leaning back to pull her off balance, then released the whip and twisting his body violently. He pulled himself off the ground with the motion, his fists whistling through the air before colliding with the stone under him, cracking it with the force of his strikes and launching himself high into the air. Sadisma barely re-adjusts to snap the whip above her, catching a glancing blow across Pakgu's chest, but it does nothing to stop the three fists that come crashing down into her body.

Pakgu knew what was going to happen next-- he was betting on it, in fact. The whip seems to come to life and wrap around his arms, pulling them tightly against each other and coiling them tightly. Sadisma pushes a hand against his shoulder, wrenching the arms back  and locking the elbows painfully. Sadisma giggles, pulling on the whip until he grunts from the crushing pain. "Now kneel, and I might let you just be my footstool." She twists his arms, wrenching his shoulders back and twisting his muscles. He doesn't move, however, even with the pain and twisting. "Fine! I'll just break you..." She coos in his ear, and then with a gasp from the crowd, he feels his muscles strain and twist as his bones are shattered.

He grunts again, then stands, lifting her completely off the ground. "...Are you done playing?" He mumbles. She pulls on the whip in a panic, his bones piercing through the skin and muscle, blood pouring out and splattering the steps. "You can't even make me scream." He mutters, his three hands reaching across his body to grip her whip. "Is this all your psychic power amounts to? Is this all you can do to people, is break them?" He growls, suddenly ripping the whip off, his fingers straining and going white with his force.

"Is this what you think makes you worthy?!" He screams, the whip vanishing in his hands. Sadisma staggers back, awestruck as he turns to face her.

"H-How could you touch it like that?!" She stammers out, "It's... It's mine to control..." She quickly composed herself, lashing out with her whip to catch his good arms, wrapping them up just like before. He doesn't resist at all, and he feels his arms shatter and twist as before. This time, he doesn't even grunt, and she stares at him in shock, releasing him. "Even after I broke you..." He glares at her, his eyes unwavering, staring deep into her eyes. "How can you still look at me so defiantly?!"

"Because this pain is nothing!" He shouts, stepping up to her, towering over her tiny frame. "Because I've had much worse, from much worse people than you." He rears back his head, "Repent for your sins, shithead." He swings his head down with a thunderous crack, blood spurting out of her face as he slams their skulls together. She drops, and one of his hands is made able to move, if only a little. He stands over her, slamming his fist into her face, glancing off a weak psychic shield. He pulls back and slams down harder, putting his whole body behind the blow, smashing through it and hitting her cheek, smashing her head between his fist and the stone. Another arm is healed. Two more strikes. He doesn't let up, smashing into her over and over again, cracking the stone with his powerful blows, all six arms smashing into her until the stone suddenly shudders and creaks, and he rears back with all six arms, smashing them furiously into her body. It takes a moment, but there comes a great shock, the ground shuddering under him, the crowd stumbling as the ground under Sadisma suddenly gives way, forming a crater.

Pakgu stands, panting heavily, his fists and arms covered in blood-- some of it his, some of it hers. He glares at Corruption, who seems only amused at the scene, crossing it's lanky arms as it looks at Pakgu, "You're not going to kill her?" The voice says, "Does she not deserve to die?"

Pakgu glared at the figure, "If she wants a rematch, I'm ready, any time, any place." He mumbles, climbing out of the crater and sitting on the edge of the shattered staircase. "Take her and go. She might not live if she doesn't get attention." He mumbles, letting his arms rest over his legs. The pain of the breaking still aches through his muscles, even after healing. "Oh, and tell her to stop calling herself a dominant. Fuckin' pisses me off." He mumbles, and the figure grips Sadisma's arm, disappearing into that black void as if it were a black hole yet again. There was a chilling silence for a few moments, before Pakgu was suddenly startled by the shouting cheers of the crowd. He looks down the steps, blinking in surprise at the cheering and shouting, the kid from before and Nora coming up the stairs.

Nora jumps onto Pakgu, his tired, bloody hands wrapping around her as she hugs him. He leans back as she pushes off him, "You idiot, why did you go and show off?!" She swats his chest gently, "Come on, we gotta get you washed up."

"You did it!" The kid cried out, "You beat her! I never thought anyone would really do it! Even Paladin struggled!" He cheered him, and the rest of the crowd came up, news crews and pedestrians alike trying to get him to say something on camera for them.

"What's your name?!" One shouted out.

"What do you fight for?!" Another screamed, jabbing a microphone at his face. Pakgu lifted a bloody hand to try and brush it away.

Nora growled, suddenly standing and screaming at the crowd, "If you want him to give an interview, you'll have to wait! He's gotta get treatment! Where the fuck is that medic team I called?!" Pakgu sighed, frowning at the thought of being examined. He hated seeing the doctor. She looks back at him, "Oh, shush, you need it after that! You know your body sometimes doesn't regenerate properly." She was right, of course. Sometimes, after a bad break, he has to set the bone himself, or get it set. It's only happened a couple times, though.

He laid his tired body on the cool stone, looking up at the night sky. He just ignored all the shouting around him, watching the stars, letting his body cool off. It seemed like even that wasn't enough for him to get rid of his anger.

Someone stepped into his view, looking down at him over a dark cloak. Pakgu recognized him as the guy from the night before, the one with that mighty blade. He sat up suddenly, looking back at him. "You did well." The gruff voice said to him, "I hope I don't have to fight you. You looked mean." There came a chuckle, and Pakgu smiled a little, struggling to his feet. A medical team was rushing over with a stretcher and medical kits from a nearby ambulance, and Pakgu groaned, beginning to step away. He felt the guys hand on his shoulder, "Stay, son. At least let us patch you up and make sure you're alright." Pakgu frowned, but nodded. "I'm gonna hand you over to these guys, but I wanna have a chat when you're able. Here's my card." He handed him a tiny black dagger, with silver letters engraved on the blade. Pakgu blinked at this, before bursting out laughing, unable to take it seriously.

"A-alright..." He chuckles, slipping the dull blade into his pocket as the medical team asks him to lay on the stretcher. He agrees, laying down, only for them to have trouble lifting him due to his weight. "I can just... walk, you know. I'm okay." He mumbles, and they escort him to the ambulance, with Nora in tow. She climbs into the ambulance, and the medics look at her blankly.

"Um, you can't be in here..." She glares at them, and they drop it, "N-Nevermind." Pakgu laughs again, his hands resting on his legs and belly.

"You couldn't stop her even if you tried, you know. She's tougher than me." Pakgu smiles to her, and she sighs, "Don't tell anyone, she won't be able to get a boyfriend."

"Shut up, you!" She shouts, kicking his leg roughly. She smiles, though, and they began the ride to the hospital.


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakgu takes a trip to the hospital, and receives his first kiss from Nora...

The trip to the hospital was mostly uneventful. Pakgu healed up most of the way, after all; there were still some scrapes on his knuckles, and he was in a great deal of pain, but it was nothing more than he was used to. The paramedics carefully used gauze soaked in alcohol to clean his arms of the blood. They were obviously afraid of blood contaminants, since it was unknown if Sadisma had any blood-borne disease. His arms still had open wounds where the bones had stuck out, and after careful cleaning, they examined each arm. Most of them were fine, but his forward left arm hadn't healed properly, as was feared-- a chunk of bone protruded strangely under his muscle, misaligned with the rest of the bone and thus unable to regenerate correctly.

"Looks like we'll have to set it." One of the paramedics said, a large man with dark skin, bracing the arm carefully in his lap as he fished in a cupboard for painkillers.

Nora noticed what he was doing, "Wait, wait! You can't do that with him." The man looked at her in surprise, and she continued, "His weight isn't the only factor you have to consider for the proper dosage. His blood needs to travel further distances, so it carries more with it."

She looked over to Pakgu, "If you're not careful, you'll overdose him."

"...What do you suggest, then?" The other paramedic asks, a young woman who was setting up an IV drip on a rack behind Pakgu.

"If you have to sedate him... You should let me do it." Pakgu blanched, and Nora blushed.

"Nora, it's fine. I won't die from some painkillers..." Pakgu says, but she shakes her head vigorously.

"No! You're very sensitive to medication!" She sighs, "If I do it... It's only temporary, but even if you overdose, there's no danger of death." Pakgu clenched his jaw. He wanted to trust her, but he knew what she was thinking, and what that meant.

He leans forward off the bed, gently wrapping a hand around the back of her head, softly guiding her to look at him. "If you're that worried about it... And if you're certain you can control yourself..." He breathes in deep, pressing his forehead to hers, "I'll trust you."

Nora squeezed her eyes shut, nodding against him before pulling away slightly. She opens her eyes, and glares at the paramedics, "You guys can't look, ok?" She glances to Pakgu, "You too! Close your eyes." She stands up, the ambulance making a gentle turn and rocking them as the paramedics complied, curious as they were. Pakgu hesitated though, watching her intently, before nodding silently. She gently grips his head, hooking a leg over one of his legs, her knee sliding tightly against him as she presses her face against his cheek, whispering into his ear. It takes Pakgu a moment to realize she's casting a spell on him, his head going slightly dizzy before a strange scent suddenly sinks into his mind. It was similar to that scent she had when she was triggered by the scent of men, but... somehow, gentler. Instead of feeling like knives clawing at his brain, it was like a warm embrace, his mind going hazy before he felt something soft against his lips. He opens obediently, commanded by something innately foreign to him, sinking into the bed, and slipping out of consciousness in mere seconds.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Muhh..." Pakgu groaned out low, stirring slowly. He tried to sit up, but his body only floppily slumped over in the bed, his arms struggling to get some kind of hold on the soft, lumpy gurney. It took him what felt like ten minutes to finally get enough control of himself to open his eyes, his arms reaching up instinctively, grasping at whatever he can. "Ughh, feck... Feckin herrr..." He mumbles out, shaking his head vigorously. He smacked his arm on a metal bar as light flooded his sight, though he felt no pain, only barely registering that his arm had been stopped. He suddenly feels a warm body against him, his arms quickly grasping at it before he can stop himself, his head flopping forward.

"Pakgu! You okay?" Nora's voice rang out in his head, suddenly striking energy through his body. He bolted upright, his eyes shooting open, awareness finally coming back to him. He grips his head with one hand, groaning out.

"What the fuck happened?" He mumbled, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light, looking into Nora's face. He suddenly realizes he's been smiling, and blushes fiercely, wondering how long he's had that dumb grin plastered on his face. He notices Nora is smiling too.

"It's okay, they were able to do surgery to set your arm. You didn't feel a thing, right?" That was for certain. He remembers nothing but the feeling of warmth that had embraced him. He lifts his arm up and looks at the cast around it, frowning.

"Seriously, they put a cast on me?" He grumbled, shrugging as he leans against Nora. His body still felt weak, though he could feel energy coming back to him with each beat of his heart. "I guess it's better than me getting in a fight just to heal." He smirks, squeezing Nora gently. She doesn't resist, like she usually does, and he blinks at her blankly, realizing she's avoiding looking at his face. "...You okay?" He blinked a few more times, "...Y-You didn't lose control, did you?"

"No! No." She smiles a little, "I was just... really worried." She sighs, pushing away from him gently, grabbing a tray on wheels and rolling it over to him. There was a plate of food on it, but if it weren't for the fact that he was completely starving, it would look pretty unappetizing. "You should eat. I couldn't get you something better than hospital food... Still, it's a Super hospital, so it's probably fine." She smiles, sitting on a chair next to the bed. It seems she'd been waiting for him to wake up the whole time.

Pakgu doesn't hesitate at all, grabbing a plastic fork off the tray and stabbing it into the mashed potatoes. He shovels it into his face like it would vanish if he wasn't fast enough, growling like some wild animal as he feasts on the food. He makes quite a mess of himself, too, but seems completely oblivious to this. Just as he's finishing up, the cloaked man entered the room. "How're you doing?" The gruff voice rang out, but Pakgu doesn't respond, still stuffing his face.

"You'll have to give him a minute." Nora says casually, as if this was perfectly normal. The man hesitates but says nothing; Pakgu realized after he finishes eating that he'd probably seen weirder things. As Pakgu swallows the last bite of food, he looks up to notice the man, blinking blankly.

"Sorry. I'm not myself when I'm eating." He says quietly. The man nods, stepping next to the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about what your options are, now." He said, "There are... a lot of people who want to see you behind bars. Not only did you attack Paladin, but you fought a Super while unregistered for combat." Pakgu frowns, wondering if he was trying to threaten or blackmail him into signing on with the Guild. But there comes a soft chuckle, and the man leans forward a little, "That's not gonna work on you, is it?"

Pakgu grinned, "You catch on quick."

The man nodded, "That being said, you really should register yourself. You can remain unaffiliated, but you'll still get rewards for any good deeds you do, and every Villain you defeat will earn you bounties, assuming they have one." Nora gasped, and Pakgu stared at him in shock.

"Wait, wait-- I can be registered, but unaffiliated?" Pakgu mumbles, "But that's not what--"

"Right, it's not what the Guild says publicly. In reality, the Guild is but one facet of the ongoing battle with Villains. Just like Villains have their own factions, us Heroes have our own factions-- and our own... interpersonal conflicts." He looks to them, "For instance. It might surprise you that I've fought Paladin myself."

The nerd in Pakgu suddenly sprang out as he jumped to his feet, his hospital gown flapping around him as he shouts, "Really?! Who won?! Did you kick his ass?" He's grinning from ear to ear, standing on his bed. The man is quite surprised at this almost childlike behaviour as he covers his mouth with the cloak.

"Well, no one really won..." There was a pause, and he realized Pakgu was more into the idea of Heroes than he let on. "That said... Being unaffiliated is quite dangerous. It means no one will come to save you if you're in trouble... Well, even if you're affiliated, that doesn't guarantee friendships." He looks at Pakgu, the man's dark eyes piercing into him, "You know what I mean, right? If you're alone--"

Pakgu lowered his hands, shaking his head, "No... This is how I do things. I help my friends, and I'll do what I think is right, but I'm not making something as flimsy as a business relationship." He crosses his arms, letting the cast rest on the lower pair of arms, "I'll agree to being registered. But no teams, no recruitment."

"...I see you've thought about this a lot." He says, nodding. "Then I'll prepare the paperwork." He glances to Nora, "You sure you don't want to register as well? If you don't, you'll be targeted because you're close to this guy."

Pakgu looks at her, sitting back down on the bed. Nora smiles, leaning back and opening her mouth to answer, but Pakgu stops her, "Wait, Nora." He looks at her sternly, "Think about this. If you're registered, it means you'll have to fight." She looks at him quietly, "If you want, I can just protect you. It will be fine that way, right?"

"If you think you're going to have all the fun, you are very sorely mistaken." She replies, smiling wide. He grins, obviously relieved at her answer.

"Then I'll get your paperwork too." The man said, heading out of the room.

Nora looks to Pakgu, "So who the hell is that guy?" Pakgu's eyes bulge, and he nearly chokes on air in surprise.

"You don't know?!" He looks at the door to make sure no one's around, "He's one of the underground Heroes. He doesn't have a name, not that anyone knows, but he's sometimes been seen just before or after a huge crime bust. It's suspected he's one of the most efficient Heroes, when it comes to how much crime he's stopped." He thinks for a moment, "Like that smuggling ring a few months ago that was all over the news. Remember how the cops showed up and all the guys were cut up?"

Nora whispers in a hushed voice, "That was him?!" Pakgu nods, smiling. Nora put two and two together, realizing why Pakgu listened to this guy more than Paladin.

"This guy gets shit done." He says, laying back against the bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pakgu was discharged that night with a bottle of pills to help him with the pain, though he had no intent on using them. If it really got that bad, he could just ask Nora for help. They both had a thick stack of papers to go through, a staggering amount of red tape to dance through to be registered as a Super. Pakgu finished thirty minutes before Nora, which agitated her greatly, and had just been leaning back in his chair, letting his arms dangle uselessly.

"...Hey." He mumbles suddenly after a long silence, looking over to Nora, "What was that thing you did on the ambulance?"

She blushed again, though it wasn't as noticeable this time. "U-Um..." She tried to ignore him, but she could feel his eyes on her, and her blush deepened. "I... K-Kissed you." She mumbled, sighing slowly.

Pakgu was quiet for a moment, blinking. "Oh." He thought for a moment, "Was that your first one?"

She tosses her pen at the paper and leans back, sighing. "God, no! I'm a half succubus, you dork." She looked at him incredulously, and he grinned. "What's that look for?"

He shrugged, "Just wonderin', is all." He points to her paperwork, "Keep going. I wanna get home."

"Then stop distracting me! I can't focus on twenty things like you, okay?" She huffs, picking the pen back up and getting back to work. Pakgu, of course, was thinking more about what it meant for them to have kissed; Did he ingest her saliva? Was his mind warped now?

...What was this alien feeling in his mind?


	6. What do you mean, I gotta work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakgu and Nora learn about the complicated rules for Heroes to get paid.

Pakgu snored loudly in his bed, his worn out body draped across his bed, his six arms spread out. The upper left arm was the one with the cast, and it was resting on a pillow. Snuggled against his body was Nora, laying mostly on top of his wide chest, her wings draped over him protectively. He'd protested her staying over to watch him, but she absolutely refused, and he had finally relented. He hadn't quite given her permission to sleep on him... But that didn't seem to stop her.

There came a loud knock from the front door, but they didn't stir, too deeply asleep to wake up. Then, a series of knocks, getting louder and more forceful. Nora lifts herself up sleepily, her long pajama t-shirt bunched up around her waist. The knocks came louder, and she looked at Pakgu's alarm clock next to the bed. It was four in the afternoon. Even more insistent knocks rang out, and she sighed, "I'm coming, fuck!" She climbed over Pakgu carefully, slowly approaching the door and opening it.

Pakgu shot awake as she suddenly yelled out, "Why the hell are you here?!" He pushes himself up and stomps through the apartment. Nora hears him coming and turns to stop him, "Wait, Pakgu, don't--" He reaches past her and pulls the door open fully, revealing Paladin's smug face looking at him. Only, Paladin's chin had a large bandage wrapped around the jaw.

"Leave." Pakgu growls, but Paladin doesn't move. Nora holds Pakgu's chest incessantly, pushing him away from the door. "I don't want to be friends with a shitbag like you."

"Come, now, can't we be reasonable?" Paladin says, gesturing with his hands. "You're registered now, you know. You really should think about who you offend... It'd be a shame if you ever needed a hand and someone didn't want to help out, right?" Pakgu glared at him, recognizing that same argument from the sword fellow. "I just wanted to patch things up after the other night. I was unreasonable, and I want to apologize." Pakgu was still on edge, but he wasn't pushing against Nora anymore, watching Paladin carefully. "I think you'd be a powerful asset to the Guild, if you were to join forces with the right people..."

Pakgu growled again, his anger renewed, "I'm not an asset. I don't know my limits, but I know I'm a brawler-- I know who I'd work well with, and if you think you can buy me off with good words, you can think again." He glared at Paladin, "Leave. Or I'll beat you a second time."

That got Paladin pissed as well, his eyes narrowing. "I knew it was useless to talk to freaks and demons." He said, waving his hand. A sprightly kid, only about sixteen years old, hops into view, carrying a small manila folder. He's dressed head to toe in a hero costume, complete with slick gloves and skintight suit, as well as flashy boots and a large staff strapped to his back. He's got a mask over the top of his face, and a big, silly grin on. The fact that his outfit matched Paladin's was nearly comical, considering how huge a difference between them was-- Paladin was well built, muscular, and very tall, while this kid was was small, scrawny, with barely a shred of muscle to him.

"Here's your identification!" He said cheerily, "I hope you enjoy being a hero!" Paladin grumbled, and the kid glanced up at him before cowering, backing away from the door.

Paladin looked back at them, and it was clear Pakgu was ready for a fight. Nora tossed the folder into the apartment, then looked up to Paladin, "Look, I don't know what your fuckin' deal is, asshole--" She glances at the kid, then looks back up at Paladin, "But if you're hurting that kid, you've just made another enemy." Paladin grimaces, and the kid looks up at them wide-eyed. "What kind of hero is that?" She hisses, and Pakgu sets a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him, and he shakes his head ever so slightly.

Paladin huffs, "Fine. You like the kid so much, he can do the initiation." He glares at the kid before leaving, stomping out of the complex. The little sidekick looks like he's about to cry, and Nora frowns.

"It's okay, sweetie. Come on in." She gently pushes Pakgu away from the door, leading the kid into the apartment and shutting the door behind him. There's an awkward silence, and Pakgu sits at his computer, his chair turned away from it to look at the kid and Nora. "So... um..." She looks to Pakgu for a sign.

The kid is quiet for a moment, then breathes slowly. "I'm sorry..." He mumbles, "I'm sure I'm being a burden. Let's get your initiation done, you have a bunch of things you need to know right away." Nora frowns, but Pakgu shakes his head slightly again.

"...Okay." She mumbles, taking a seat and listening.

The kid begins to explain the rules for being a Hero: First of all, they had higher rights and privileges than normal citizens, as long as it's in the name of performing their duties. This was pretty self explanatory; if they needed to destroy something to save lives, for instance, they were perfectly entitled to do that. In fact, there was an entire industry to repairing and building the arenas that Supers fought in, and any damage they did fueled an incredible amount of jobs-- nearly half of the city's workforce was employed purely to rebuild damaged property, and to erect new arenas for them to fight in. This led to the discussion about fights. While you could schedule fights and even have custom arenas built, it was more common to have spontaneous combat occur in everyday life. In the event that a Hero is attacked in a populated locale, they have the right to call for any and all assistance, essentially creating a no-holds-barred death match if the situation is severe enough. While they were awarded for thwarting and/or defeating a villain, they could also obtain rewards for stopping more mundane crimes, or by performing any form of community service; in essence, protecting, helping, and serving the city was their job now.

Nora and Pakgu thought this all over for a few moments, before Nora spoke up, "So Heroes don't normally have day jobs?"

The sidekick shook his head, "No, a fair amount of them have day jobs, actually. But you guys can't disguise yourselves, right? So you probably won't be able to work normally." He thinks for a moment, "But you could offer your services to other Hero teams, or the police force, for specific operations... It's not the same as affiliating yourself, right? And heaven knows the teams have been desperately seeking help with all sorts of issues."

Pakgu leans forward in his chair, his hands pressing together in front of him, "And how is the crime situation?" He asked, "Be honest. We're in this together, now-- don't give me the media answer."

The kid nods, "Well, it's not the worst it could be... but because of the recent villain rampages and the large amount of underground smuggling, we're stretched thin. Every operation we perform has to be carefully considered because Heroes can't be everywhere at once, there's simply not enough of us."

Pakgu smiles, "Which means, essentially, we've got free pickings on which operations to help?"

Nora blinks, "Ohh, is that how it works?"

"Well, no, not quite. You basically do have a lot of options, but you guys aren't ranked yet-- You've done no duties yet, and we don't know your true strength." He looks at Nora, "According to the Guild, I'm technically stronger than you." He smiles, "But I think you'd beat me if we fought. Anyways, until you've done some work, you won't be able to join full scale operations, but there's plenty to do. Your ID cards have a number on them, if you visit the Guild website, you can see all reports of crime in real time..."

Pakgu blinks, suddenly snatching his card and turning to his computer, rapidly turning it on and waiting anxiously for it to boot up. Nora smiles, "Oh boy, now that nerdy side is coming out again." In seconds, he has the city map pulled up, colored dots denoting the location and nature of crimes. Some had a transparent circle stretching out from them, which Pakgu saw from the legend was an indicator of how long ago it happened, and thus the likely radius of the perpetrators possible location.

"This is amazing..." He mumbles, his eyes scanning erratically, trying to take it all in, "It's using social media data, as well as emergency calls, right?" He says, not even looking away from the screen.

"Right... How'd you know that?" The sidekick asks.

"It was a rumor on the internet... No one was sure if it was true, but I figured it had to be." Pakgu said, clicking on a dot curiously, which spawned a small pop-up next to it. There was some data of the nature of the crime, in this case, a mugging, and the estimated time of the crime, plus a time of the report. There was also a label for what Villain perpetrated it, although this one was blank, which he guessed meant that it was a regular mugging.

He blinks, shaking his head, "I need to rest more, but we should definitely get to work soon..." He turns back around to face them, noticing the kid is staring at Nora. He's quiet a moment, looking at Nora and nodding his head towards the kid.

She finally gets the hint and looks at the kid, blinking at his obvious staring. "Umm..." She lets out, suddenly wrapping her wings around herself, and Pakgu stands up. The kid jolts to attention, shaking as he looks up at Pakgu.

"Listen, we're not gonna hurt you." Pakgu said, "Just cuz your boss pisses me off, doesn't mean I've got something against you, too." The sidekick stares up at him, apparently unconvinced.

"A-Aren't you a heathen, though?" The kid asks, and Pakgu twitches. "I mean, you hang out with a demon..."

"Half-succubus, excuse you." Nora says, huffing at him. Pakgu reaches out to the kid, but he pulls away.

"I-I'll just go! Sorry!" He dashed out of the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him. Pakgu sighs, brushing his hair back with a hand.

"Wow, what the fuck was that about?" Nora mumbled, glancing up to Pakgu. He walked around her to his bed, sitting on it slowly.

"...You know what a Paladin is, right? It's something like a knight blessed by divinity." Nora moves to sit next to him as he speaks, "Paladin... thinks his powers were gifted to him by a god. Whether that's true or not, some people fiercely believed him... and then started getting powers themselves." He nodded at the door, "That kid is trying to qualify for the 'gift'. Consorting with heathens and demons would be blasphemy... it'd be a great sin, he'd be unable to receive the blessing." His hands clenched into fists, "That Paladin fucker just does what he thinks his god wants... Regardless of who gets caught in his righteousness." He sighed, laying down on the bed, stretching his arms out.

"So what, he's doing something to that kid? You saw how he behaved, that's not normal..." Nora mumbled, laying against Pakgu quietly.

"I don't care if his god is real or not. Anyone who hurts an innocent child is gonna get hit." He glared at the ceiling, "This isn't the first time he's had a sidekick... a couple of his have disappeared before, and no one knows what happened..." Pakgu could guess, though. "Even if it's a god... I'll shatter it to oblivion."

Nora climbed up and hugged his head against her chest gently, her fingers petting his face gently. "It's okay..." She whispers, holding him. It took him a moment to realize he'd been shaking... he wasn't sure when that started. He pulls his arms around her and hugs her back, unable to resist the emotions welling up inside him. He's silent for a long time, holding her gently, feeling her heartbeat against his cheek, hearing it faintly.

"...Am I..." He mumbled, and she looks down to him curiously, "Am I your slave?" He whispers. She blinks, and he continues, "I mean, from the kiss... I remember opening my mouth, and..."

"Oh!" She says, "Well, technically, you'll have to obey me for a couple days. You won't be able to resist." She smiles, "It'll wear off, though." He sighed in relief, hugging her a little tighter.

Maybe it was because of her saliva, but just for a moment, he figured it might not be that bad to be her slave.


	7. Let's Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakgu and Nora bond, and then go to the doctor.

Pakgu tried his best to relax during the following week. Most of his time was spent playing one of the more popular online hero games, though he was never satisfied with the characters he got to play as. Even the 'rage monster' type heroes left something to be desired. He vaguely wondered if Nora and him would be created in the game one day.

Nora had moved her computer into his apartment in order to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't use his injured arm too much. It was also easier to do big fights in the game together, since they didn't need to set up voice chat like usual. This was what they'd usually done before all this happened, when they had free time-- hang out, play games, cook food for one another. Try not to kill each other.

Pakgu never knew what Nora did for money, but she never seemed to be hurting for cash. A girl of her particular talents could do just about anything she wanted; the succubus look was popular, after all. Most guys would gladly give their lives for one night with such a girl-- maybe that's why Nora befriended Pakgu in the first place, since he seemed to have practically no interest in her as some sexual object. In a lot of ways, she never felt as human as she did when she was around him.

At the end of the week, Pakgu was feeling restless. Nora didn't have a bad episode the whole week, thankfully, but his body never got any exercise. He no longer had a job to keep himself busy, either, so his mind was beginning to wander in frustration and lack of focus.

"God, when can I take off this damn cast!" He scratches at the skin at the end of the cast furiously, "It's so damn itchy!" He sighs, finally collapsing on his bed, mentally worn out.

"Well, even your old breaks weren't as bad as this one... Gotta let it heal properly." She looks him over from her little corner where her computer was set up, "I read in that folder that kid gave us that we have free access to the Guild's training and medical facilities. We could go there and maybe get some training in before we start busting bad guys?"

Pakgu rolled over dramatically, moaning and whining. "They'll probably say I gotta wait more than three weeks..." He sighed, "I mean, they had to do surgery, and all..." He pushes himself up from the bed, standing and walking into the kitchen. "I'm hungry..." He mumbles, one hand scratching at his gut. He opens the refrigerator, staring at it for a few seconds, then shuts it. "Bleh..." He groans out. He was in a particularly bad mood, it seemed. He walks over to his computer, turning it on and taking a seat.

"...We gotta get you out of the house, dude." Nora says, frowning at him. Pakgu knew she was right, but he wanted to resist anyways. He hunched over his keyboard, trying to distract himself with stupid videos on the internet. Nora looked at him quietly for a little bit, before standing and crossing the apartment, gently wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her hands press against his chest.

Pakgu flinched, suddenly grabbing her arms roughly, "N-Nora?!" He says, turning to look at her. She frowns, and he sighs in relief. "W-What're you doing?" He asks quietly, and she presses on his chest gently.

"Shush. I can hug my friend." She says, pressing her head against his, her head rubbing against the back of his head. He's quiet, unsure of what to do. He can feel her warmth on his back and chest, and he relaxes his grip on her hands, letting her move as she wishes. Some strange feeling seems to rise up from deep inside his chest, something so faint it feels like it's far away.

She suddenly turns his chair around, grabbing his head in her hands. He looks up at her, wide eyed, and she looks down at him, her eyes staring deep into his eyes. He feels like she's looking past him, through him, right into his soul. As far as he knows, she could actually do this. "N-Nora?" He asks quietly, swallowing hard.

"...Do you... like me?" She asks, her hands clasped behind his head, in the crook of his neck.

He blinks. Then blinks again. "I don't... know what you mean..." She sighs, "No, I mean... I don't know..." He bites his lip, and she eyes him carefully. "E-Ever since the ambulance ride... S-Since the kiss..." He closes his eyes, "I've had this weird feeling. I can't describe it... It's not something I've ever felt before." He tries to focus on the feeling, as if reaching out to grab it inside himself. It was so distant, so faint... It seemed like he was reaching for the moon.

There's a long silence, but Pakgu seems content with just her hands on his neck, his mind fixating on the sensations of her warm skin against his messy hair. "Am I poisoned?" He mumbles, his voice shaking, "Will I never be myself again?" He asks.

"It wore off a long time ago, Pakgu." She says, "I can prove it. If you're my slave, I order you to punch yourself as hard as you can in the face." Pakgu blinks his eyes open, almost expecting his hands to move. But they don't. He feels completely in control. She smiles, "See?"

"...So what I'm feeling..." He mumbles, and she nods.

"It's all you." Nora says, "I can't answer what it is, though. You've gotta sort that shit out yourself." She presses her forehead to his, "But I'll be around if you ever wanna tell me something." Pakgu closes his eyes, his hands gripping her wrists gently, unwilling to let her go. His lower hands wrap around her tiny waist, pulling her against him instinctively, but she pulls away suddenly. "Hey, calm down..."

He blinks again, blushing fiercely and releasing her instantly. "S-Sorry." He mumbles, look away from her shyly. She slides her hands down his chest, looking at him.

"You know how I am... If and when you're ready to say it, I'll be here. Until then, I'm not doing anything with you." She looks at him carefully, "That was our agreement, right? It goes both ways." He nods, looking back at her, finally regaining his composure.

She looks at him carefully, "But you know... It might be good if I can keep you under control, right?" She smiles coyly, "You know your anger can get out of control... I wonder if it can go beyond my powers?"

He blushes, "I'd rather not have to find out..." He says quietly. He honestly felt it was a good idea, but his own embarrassment took over his mouth. He wasn't even sure why he was embarrassed-- it's not like they were gonna be lovers or anything, right?

"And that's all the more reason why we should consider it." Nora said, stepping away from him. "Whenever you're ready, of course." Pakgu completely misses the hint here, his mind still reeling over this absurd emotion deep inside him.

 Nora moved back to her computer, sitting down and tinkering around with the game quietly. After a while, Pakgu did the same, and it was as if they'd never had the conversation.

\------------------------------------------

The next week, they decided to visit the training and medical facilities for Heroes. Pakgu wasn't sure what to expect-- he'd never seen them before, and he was curious what they had in order to facilitate training of super powers. The building was enormous, elaborate and refined. Shiny metal seemed to embrace the entire building, protecting it carefully from the outside, not to mention the inside. Pakgu figured it needed to withstand the efforts of training Heroes, not to mention defend against any Villain attacks. A tired or injured Hero is easy pickings, after all.

Nora was somewhat uninterested in visiting, but came along for the sake of Pakgu. She also wanted to make sure he didn't injure his arm further. They entered through the front door, a massive security bulkhead, flashing their ID badges before entering. The inside of the building seemed to be split between a healthcare facility and an over the top gym. They had an appointment for Pakgu to get his arm checked up, so they headed towards the healthcare wing; this looked more or less like a normal hospital, but Pakgu noticed more and more unique machinery as they stepped through the hallways, peeking through open doorways to see massive CAT scan machinery, X-Ray machinery that looked more like a laser gun, and sitting idle against the wall, a vitals machine with a steel blood pressure cuff dangling from it.

They finally found the reception desk, and Pakgu approached nervously. A lady behind the desk greeted him, "Hi there, can I help you?"

He nods, "Er, yeah... I've got an appointment to get my arm checked? My names Pakgu."

She smiles, typing into her computer, "And last name?"

"Um, no, just Pakgu..." He mumbled quietly, and she seems to accept that.

"Sure. Just have a seat over there, and a nurse will call you back in a moment." He nods, looking over to Nora before moving towards the waiting area.

"You wanna go check out the gym while I do this?" He asks her, and she shrugs, obviously looking bored.

"Might as well. You got your phone, right?" He nods, and she waves. He reciprocates and she walks off. He takes a seat, his arms shifting uncomfortably in the small, shitty chair. He hated cheap chairs like this. He could feel it creaking under him.

After a while, the door next to the receptionist desk opened, and a short man held it open, holding a clipboard. "Pakgu?" He calls out, and Pakgu lifts a hand, pushing himself out of the chair and walking over. "Right this way." He led Pakgu through the door and down a wide hallway, motioning for him to enter an empty medical room. Pakgu enters the room, looking around at it curiously; It didn't seem all that different from a normal doctor's office, with a couple chairs and a computer alongside one wall, and a large, sturdy bed-table with cabinets and retractable shelves on it, plus a counter and cupboard alongside the back wall. "Go ahead and have a seat on the bed. Can you take off your sweatshirt for the doctor to check the cast?"

Pakgu nodded, reaching down with his forward arms, lifting his lower and upper arms upwards as he grips the hem of the hoodie and pulls up, tugging it over his arms and back and peeling it off him. He was wearing a simple black shirt under it, though it had been modified to have no sleeves and the back only covered under his lower pair of arms, exposing his shoulders and shoulder blades to the air. He takes a seat on the bed, his arms resting on his knees and thighs.

"Alright, let's take your vitals." The nurse says, wheeling one of the machines he'd seen earlier in the hallway into the room. He wraps the cuff around Pakgu's forward left arm, latching it closed to prevent it breaking off even if Pakgu flexed against it. It barely fits, owing to his huge muscle mass, though it looks like the cuff was designed for muscles of this size anyways. The nurse pushed a button on the machine, and a small motor could be heard pumping air into the cuff, while the nurse pulled out a thermometer and held it in front of Pakgu's face. "Under the tongue, please." He said, and Pakgu opened, frowning slightly as he tasted the strange plastic. He closed his mouth and waited until the machine beeped, then opened his mouth.

"Whoa. You normally this hot?" The nurse said, blinking at the machine, "And your heart rate..." Pakgu nodded quietly, lifting his arm for the cuff to be taken off.

"Yeah. I feel fine, so it's fine, right?" The nurse hesitates but then removes the cuff, wrapping the tube it's attached to around the rack of the machine to keep it from falling.

He rolls the machine to the door, then says, "It'll be a few minutes for the doctor." He says, closing the door behind him. Pakgu waits impatiently, eager to get to the gym, his hands fidgeting between his legs; even his cast arm can't sit idle. After about five minutes, there came a knock at the door, then it opened. Pakgu turned to look at the door, blinking in surprise when he sees someone dressed in full costume, recognizing the woman instantly as Doctor Melody. Doctor Melody was a Super with the ability to use her voice to ease even the worst pain away, and calm even the most unruly of patients; she was well known and well protected, since she had made it her job to heal the sick and injured Heroes. Pakgu's jaw simply dropped, stunned that Doctor Melody herself was seeing to him.

She smiles to him, adjusting her hat gently, "Hello, Pakgu. How are you feeling today?" Her voice came out sing-song, each syllable striking against his brain. It takes a moment for him to register her words, "Sorry for the wait. I had to calm one of the angrier fellows down." Pakgu was fascinated, curious to see who she meant. "Now then, you came to check up on that arm, right?" She said, moving in front of him.

Pakgu can't help but notice that she's quite attractive, which makes him feel a little awkward. Her costume, like most Hero costumes, leaves little to be imagined. She was wearing a seemingly latex bodysuit, with black metal boots and mad scientist gloves, the body of the suit pink with a red cross across her chest. Even her face had an eye-mask. He swallowed and nodded to her, gently lifting the arm for her inspection. "Normally I regenerate fine, but the break was particularly bad and--"

"Yes, yes, I saw the video. You really shouldn't allow yourself to be damaged so easily." She takes the arm in her hands gently, rotating it slowly, "Let me know if anything hurts, okay? I hope you'll use our facilities to train yourself. You could become very strong if you worked at it." She reaches to the side of the bed, pulling out a drawer and snapping on some fancy looking goggles, flicking a tiny lever on the side. She looks at his arm slowly, letting out a "Hmm..." as she examines him. "Looks like the bone has healed completely... You seem to heal faster than a normal human, even without your strange power." She smiles, pulling the goggles up onto her forehead, "The cast can come off today."

Pakgu sighs in relief, "Good, the damn thing was driving me crazy." She smiles, pulling out a tiny cast saw from the cupboard.

"Just relax. Even if this thing touches you, it won't cut." He wasn't sure how true that was, but he wasn't too scared of being cut anyways. She flicks the switch and the blade whirs to life, slicing along the inside of the arm, pulling through the cast, all the way to his big hand. She's careful and precise, and completely sure with her hands; she's probably done this too many times to count. She finally finishes the cutting, and begins peeling the cast off.

"Here, let me." Pakgu said, gripping the cast with his excess arms and pulling, suddenly ripping the entire cast to shreds. He blinks in surprise, and she smirks at him.

"And that's why you need to train, young man. You can't control yourself. What if you hurt a civilian? Or a friendly Hero?" He frowns, and she takes a seat at the computer. "More importantly, do you know how your power works, exactly?" Pakgu stares blankly at her, and that's when he realized he'd never thought about it before.

"W-Well... It only works on living things, I think. I've only punched people before, but like, if I hit a wall or something, I don't heal..." He frowns, realizing he has no idea why it works.

"So you mean to tell me you don't know about your anger component?" She asks, typing away at the computer.

"What?" He asks.

"Anger. You're obviously stronger when you're angry. Sadisma wouldn't have been beaten so easily otherwise. There should have been no way for a headbutt to get through her psychic shield, even if she was mentally shaken." She stops typing for a moment, "And your encounter with Paladin... Here." She smiles, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a heavy duty grip gauge, a massive machine intended for use by the strongest heroes. "Grip this as hard as you can." He takes the machine in his right forward hand, beginning to squeeze the bar down against his palm, grunting with exertion-- until he heard Doctor Melody let out a soft tone, his mind going blank and his anger dissipating slowly, leaving just a tiny ember of it inside him. He can't seem to grip nearly as hard, and she doesn't stop the tone until she's written down the number displayed. She stops singing, smiling to him. "Now then, think about something that makes you angry, and squeeze it again."

Pakgu thought for a moment, something heavy suddenly flashing before his eyes. His hand flinches, and the machine completely crumples in his fist, his fingers closing so fast they rip big ribbons through it. Doctor Melody blinks in surprise, staring at the shattered machine, "W-Whoa. Not even Raging Bull could break that." Pakgu stared at her in shock, "Your destructive power is... remarkable." She frowns, pushing her thumb at her chin as she thinks. "You have to get it under control, Pakgu. Not just for yourself, but for your friends, and the safety of this City." She stands, smiling to him, "Doctors orders. You're free to train, but no damaging yourself. If I see you in here today because of training, I'm going to put you in the inpatient for a whole week. Understood?"

Pakgu nods quietly, nervously setting the machine on the bed behind him. He was trying to piece together what his power really was, as she leaves the room. "You're free to go, Pakgu. Have a good day!"


	8. On a Tight Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakgu begins the long journey to control his rage.

Pakgu made his way back through the facility, heading to the gym wing. Though, it became clear as he entered the expansive, multi-layered arena, that this was more of a combination of an obstacle course, battle arenas, and heavy duty machinery designed for very specific purposes. Instead of finding run of the mill treadmills and step machines, there were hyper electric conductors, meant to measure electrical output; breakaway shells on a series of massive springs to calculate the force of blows; sandbags that looked quite normal, but swung with a frightening amount of weight to them. Pakgu stared at the massive sight before him wondrously, his eyes scanning over everything in delight, barely noticing Nora sidle up next to him.

"I thought you'd like it." She teased, grabbing his upper left hand gently, examining it. Aside from a tan line, the arm looked totally fine (There was a faint line from the surgery, but even that looked faded). She smiled, "I can't really train my powers here, so there's not much reason to me coming..."

"That's not true. Even you need to work out your body, right?" He smiled back to her, "I wonder if I could break one of the punching bags."

"If you used all six arms, probably. Those things are heavy as hell. Took me a couple whacks." She sauntered away, leading him through two cage arenas, where a few Heroes had stopped a spar to stare at him. She leads him up to a vacant punching bag, patting a hand against it. "They have a special kind of iron sand in them. If you break them, it activates a suction on the wall to keep anyone from inhaling it." Indeed, behind a large grate was a empty chute, presumably with a powerful fan of some sort inside. "Have a go!" She teased, stepping away.

He hands his hoodie over to her before stepping up to the bag, pressing a hand to it gently. It felt hard and leathery, and the weight was nothing to scoff at-- even pushing against it with a fair amount of strength didn't make it budge. He steps back, crouching low, and rearing back with his arms, sending his fist through the air and smashing his fist into the side of the bag. It swings violently, bending with the force of the blow, before clattering against the latticework of metal it hung from. He dodged it as it came back down, shaking out his hand. "Damn, that smarts." He mumbles.

"Not bad, rookie. You can't throw a punch to save your life, though." Pakgu looked behind him, to see a large, lanky man, wearing some casual exercise clothes. "I'm a boxer, so take it from me-- your punches could use a lot of work." He steps past Pakgu, readying a classic boxer stance. "I'm in out-fighter myself, but... What you just threw was a hook. But here's how it really should look..." He steps in, pulling his arm back, his fist turned to face the palm towards his chest as he rotates his body and shoulder together, striking deep into the bag and sending it flying off it's hinges, wrenching the chain free from the latticework.

Pakgu claps in response, genuinely impressed. "It's in the body, right?" He assumes the same pose, mimicking the motion, losing his balance on the first throw of his fist. He regains himself and tries again, feeling his fist whistle through the air, suddenly realizing where the power comes from. "Oh!" He cries out.

"You... learn way too fast." The guy said, staring in shock. "That was a perfect hook. Do it again, on the bag." Pakgu skipped over to the bag, hefting it up over his shoulders and reaching up to reattach it to the latticework. Then he let the bag rest, standing a step away, assuming his stance-- he didn't choose the boxing pose, since he fundamentally had different methods of fighting. He pulls his fist back, focusing fiercely on the bag, sending his fist in a curve through the air, his knuckles seeming to pierce right through as the bag erupts, triggering the fan on the back. The sand swirls through the air, as Pakgu cheers excitedly.

"Nora, didja see that?!" He shouts over the noise, laughing at himself.

"Hmph, you're not totally helpless, Pakgu." She says, smirking to him.

"You've still got a long way to go," The guy said, as the fan shut off, "There are a ton of ways to attack with the fists... Plus you've got six of them. You'll have to figure out the best way to coordinate all of your attacks, and that means learning every method of attacking with each hand."

Pakgu nods, thinking for a moment. He tried to list all the ways he'd seen people fight with their hands, starting with boxing: Jabs, straights, crosses, hooks, smashes, counters, uppercuts. And that was just from boxing; if he considered all the methods of attacking that other martial arts used, he felt overwhelmed by the sheer level of training he'd have to undergo.

"...You don't need to worry about that so much, I think." Nora mumbled to Pakgu, "Like your fight with Sadisma, right? You're surprisingly adept, for someone who doesn't actually fight often... Does your anger have something to do with it?"

Pakgu realized she might be onto something. "If that's the case, the only way to test is to fight, right? But I shouldn't just run around getting into fights..."

"We could spar." Nora said, smiling, "I can stop you whenever if I need to, so you don't get too out of hand."

"Spar?" He asks, curious.

"It's like fighting, but we don't go full force. We don't try to hurt each other; it's just testing our skills and techniques, not our power." Nora responds.

Pakgu nods, "That sounds like a good start. Can we use one of the arenas?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. We've got free reign, you know. Though we can't use the higher ranked gyms, obviously." She looks at him, "But just in case... Maybe we should do that thing?"

Pakgu looks to her, confused, but then realizes what she means. He swallows nervously, "...If you think it's best."

"It's better than letting you do what you did to Sadisma to me, right? And besides, we don't have to kiss." She tosses a water bottle to him, his upper arms catching it, "I drank from this. Should be enough, I think. Just take a drink and we'll test it before we start."

He obeys, popping the cap open with his teeth and drinking slowly, nervous about what might happen. He feels a strange sensation along the back of his neck, a wet-yet-warm trickling sensation, then his mind seems to suddenly shift gears as he looks to Nora. She looks really pretty today. Even with just some exercise shorts and a flimsy t-shirt and sports bra, she looks entrancing. "Oh boy..." He mumbled, shaking his head weakly.

"Good. Now then, slave..." She grins wide, "Kneel." Pakgu responds instantly, dropping to a knee and bowing his head. She sets a foot on his knee, "Kiss it." He can't stop himself, his hands gently wrapping around her ankle and lifting it up to his face, giving it a soft kiss. He's very much intensely aware of the staring eyes, but he's completely unable to resist, surprisingly susceptible to her saliva. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Stand up." She orders, grinning from ear to ear. It seemed she greatly enjoyed that, "You looked really good underneath me."

"S-Shut up..." He mumbles, blushing fiercely, stretching his arms out and flexing them, trying to distract himself. "You've gotta practice those skills too, don't you?" He teased back at her, and she grinned at him.

"I'll make you pay for that comment. Let's go." They walked over to an empty cage arena, entering it and distancing themselves to either side of the arena. The onlookers couldn't resist gathering around to watch the match. "Now then, a few orders, pet... First, you cannot swing at me full force. Second, if I say stop, you will immediately stop and position yourself five feet from me and kneel. Third..." She glares at him devilishly, and he felt a chill go down his spine, "If I win, you must do one thing I order you to. If you win, you get one order on me." She smiles, and he frowns.

"...Agreed." He says, spreading his legs out and lifting his arms, his hands instinctively stretching out to his sides, as if he was ready to bring the world down on her. She approaches slowly, in her own battle stance, her right foot back, dancing closer and closer-- before suddenly dropping the stance, fluidly moving right into his arms reach. He moves to grab at her, but she slips away somehow, his mind unable to track her movements before he feels an elbow smash into his nose.

"Agh, damn!" He mumbles, one hand grabbing his face as he tries to use his other hands to grab her-- she must be right in front of him to hit him, right? Instead, he grasps nothing but air, feeling her weight on his back, her feet on his lower shoulders and her fingers around the back of his neck.

"Ahh, how nice it would be to collar you..." She whispers to him, and he feels what seems like a metric tonne of weight on his shoulders bearing down on him. He grunts, his feet bracing themselves against the ground. "Would you like to be my little slave?"

He somehow finds his willpower, his mind willing his body to move, reaching above him and grabbing her wrists, flinging her forward. He tries to slam her into the ground, but she twists around perfectly, her wings flapping to control her speed and positioning before her feet daintily alight upon the ground-- then she pulls on him instead, sending him reeling off his feet. He stumbles towards her, and she slides up against him, one hand along his chin while the other moves one of his hands to her ass, giggling to him playfully. He blushes fiercely, pushing her away.

"Come on, can't you get angry?" She teases, "Or do you lose it when it matters most?" He grits his teeth, taking her more seriously this time. She moves in as before, but he watches carefully, his eyes wide open, moving along with her perfectly, realizing just how much she moved to trick his brain, her erratic dashing so fast that it literally confuses his perception. He waits to the last moment, until he sees her elbow coming again, and he smashes his forehead into the elbow, knocking it back as his lower arms snatch her around her waist. He bear hugs her with all six arms, lifting her off the ground, reeling his body back in a wild suplex.

"Stop!" She shouts into his ear, and his body freezes, bent backwards. He releases her, letting her roll off his body, and he jerkily kneels before her, panting heavily. "G-Good boy." She pants in response, obviously surprised at that. "I guess you win."

He looks up at her curiously, and the onlookers all chuckle and cheer at them, impressed by the unique fight. She's blushing slightly, looking away from him, peering at him sideways. He grins dumbly, "I order you to..." She freezes up, holding her breathe as she waits for the order, "Design our costumes!" She looks at him, a deadpan glare. "We gotta have some costumes, right?!"

She sighs, "I hate to disappoint you, but neither of us would really do well with a costume. I'm more of a covert person, and you..." She looks at him, "You'd rip it apart just by moving. But we'll see." She smiles, petting his head gently, "You did well, pet." Somehow he felt really good about that comment, his mind going blank as he focuses on her hand on his head.

After that, they decided to wrap up and head home. He tried to resist the urge to linger close to Nora, his head dizzy from her scent. She noticed, of course; she expected this much, at least. Actually, she was surprised he was able to resist grabbing at her; most men, when subjected to her poisons, became nothing but stupid, trainable dogs. Maybe dogs was giving them too much credit. Pakgu was more of a dog-- obedient, but needing much training. She liked that kind of slave. Pakgu, on the other hand, only knew what she'd told him before about Masters and Slaves, and surely had no idea what he was getting himself into when he thought about what they might become together.


	9. A Night Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakgu goes soul searching and finds some anger.

It was a warm summer evening, a few days after Pakgu first sparred with Nora. They'd sparred a lot more during the day, but Nora had been sticking to her room for the nights, leaving Pakgu alone with his thoughts. He didn't mind so much; he had a lot to work out and contemplate.

It had become clear that anger did impact how he fought, and how much power he had. This fact terrified Pakgu; only he knew how deep his anger truly was. What would happen, if he were to pull out every ounce of rage inside him? Could he even control himself, if he became that furious? Would it even matter if he could?

He sighed and got out of bed, too restless to sleep. He slipped on some clothes, deciding to take a walk. It was past one AM, so he wasn't too concerned about people recognizing him. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys, locking the door quietly behind him and heading out of the tiny apartment building. He turned right, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket and lacing the other hands around the forward arms, his feet carrying him aimlessly.

Pakgu tended to wander like this, his mind so wracked with deep thought that he'd become horribly lost for hours. The night became a blur as he tried to grasp the sensations in his body and mind, trying to find a connection. His mind seemed detached from his body, to him; as if his soul wavered beyond his body, so immense and dense with fury, hovering above his mindless body that propelled itself forward. His mind drifted even further, the shapeless sensation of his mind beginning to take form-- and burn. He could feel it, the first real sensation between his autonomous body and his soul, and knew immediately what it was: Anger. Simple enough, true, but that simplicity offered a kind of all-encompassing power that filled every centimeter of his body. In his rage, he felt synchronized with his body, his heart thumping like a maddening metronome in his skull, his fingers tensing and forming big, mighty fists.

In his rage, he found peace.

Despite this singular emotion which seemed to become him, he felt that tiny spark so far away, so deep in his body. This concerned him more than it probably should, but he'd never felt something like it before. It was warm, but not like his anger; it seemed... ephemeral, tiny, weak. Every instinct in his mind told him to crush it, to smash it out and snuff it's existence from his body, so as to remain pure with his mindless fury. But his mind could not reach there, try as he might; his body governed that insignificant spark, and his mind was but a useless bludgeon against it.

By the time he'd come to his senses, Pakgu was deep in a forest. He panted heavily, realizing he must have been running, looking around him slowly. It was incredibly dark, with just the light of a full moon to light his way; there didn't seem to be a city in sight, which struck him as odd. He couldn't have ran outside the city... could he? He turned around, trying to see where he came from, when he sees a distant, soft, green light. He peered at it, catching his breath as he began to move towards it, his feet pushing against the rough ground clumsily as he made his way.

The light didn't move from it's position as he grew closer, but it seemed to waver about slightly, hovering in the dark forest. He slows himself to a stop about twenty feet away, suddenly struck by the sensation that someone was watching him. He's silent for a long few moments, staring at the light, entranced.

"Why are you here." It was a strangely sharp voice; young, but somehow wise. It seemed to be posing a threat more than a question.

Pakgu was silent for a few moments longer, thinking. "...What am I?" He mumbles. The question seemed to spring from him, as if pulled from inside his gut and out through his mouth.

"You are the product of human sin." Pakgu could see a wisp of air flow through the trees, someone's breath barely lit in the moonlight. There was some rustling, but he couldn't see a body... "You were created as an affront to God and Devil, in the most extreme of hubris, as a weapon against humanity itself."

Pakgu blinked, looking at the light. He focused on it, reflecting on the words, "...What am I supposed to do?" Again the words were ripped from him.

There came an amused sigh, "Hmph. Isn't it easier for you to just do as you please?" There was a long silence. Pakgu couldn't argue with that. "You'll do the right thing, when it's time." Finally, Pakgu saw a glimmer of a body, but it's just some movement before a black feather drifts downwards into arms reach. "We predict you might have some trouble... You may call on us when it is time." There's a longer pause, as Pakgu grabs the feather from the air, holding it gently-- it's a crows feather, black and shiny. "Remember... Your journey is one of spirits, not of the body or mind."

Pakgu looks at the feather, holding it to look through the green light. "Just keep moving forward, right?" He said, and the green light seemed to dissipate slowly-- as does everything, his grasp on reality melting away as the world seems to slide far to the right of him, like he'd just been wrenched out of existence.

He jolts up off the ground, panting heavily, sweat clinging to his skin as he hunches over his knees, sitting up from the ground he was laying on. There's someone yelling at him, his mind elsewhere, eyes wandering blankly, unable to focus on anything. Finally, things start snapping back into place, and he realizes the person is asking if he's okay. He stands slowly, stumbling a little, He notices the feather is gone, looking around slowly, checking his pockets for it. Nothing. "I'm fine... Just..." He mumbles, blinking his eyes to focus on the person. That's when he sees that they're wearing a costume, a red and blue spandex number with clunky techno-gloves. "...Beta Boy?" He mumbles, blinking in surprise.

"You took a nasty spill, there. What the hell happened?" The guy says, "I was just doing my beat. You sure you're okay?" Pakgu nods slowly. "That's good. Were you doing your patrols too?"

"No... Just couldn't sleep." Pakgu responded, "...Actually, could I join you? It looks like you're alone. Couldn't hurt to have a helping hand or six, right?"

"Sure, sure! Just don't fall asleep on me. Heard there was gonna be a bust downtown, and they want all us E ranks scouting to catch runners." He began walking with Pakgu, "They probably won't make it this far, but just in case, right?"

Pakgu nods, realizing he could check on the status with his phone. He pulled it out and tapped the Guild app, loading up the map quickly-- which was dominated by a huge red semi-transparent circle. The arrow denoting his current position was well within the bounds of the circle.

"So what're your powers, kid? I heard about your fight but never got to see it." Beta Boy says, tapping a touch screen on one of his gloves.

"That's a really good question." Pakgu says, "Something like 'anger'. Dunno the specifics too well, yet." He blinks, looking down the street as they walked, "Well, that, and the six arms."

"...Are you Hindu?" The guy asks, "I mean, doesn't that have extra arms and stuff in their imagery?"

"...That's right..." Pakgu mumbles, suddenly making a connection. 

He began tapping on his screen, trying to pull up google, when he hears a series of running footsteps from an alley they were crossing. He snaps his head up, just barely catching the sight of three people sprinting down the street.

"Look alive!" Beta Boy shouts, suddenly dashing down the alley way after them, his goofy looking boots materializing into roller blades mid stride, though he stumbles a little as he does it. Pakgu follows suit, but he's much faster, charging down the street with such speed that instinct takes over and he leaps onto the wall at the T-intersection, all of his hands digging into the brick and pulling to redirect himself, launching through the street with incredible force. He's right on the runners when he lands, his feet stomping powerfully and his arms snapping back to support his hell bent style of running.

"Holy shit!" Shouts one of the runners, and another twists his body, popping off a few rapid shots from a pistol in his hand. They sink into Pakgu's flesh, but he doesn't even feel them, smashing three of his fists into the ground. He digs his knuckles brutally into the ground, the pain suddenly striking through his mind and sparking a burning fire inside him, cratering the pavement and launching himself high into the air.

"Run! Run!"

"I can't see him-- where'd he go?!"

"Shut the fuck up and go!"

Pakgu crashes down in front of the runners, his feet slamming into the pavement as he rolls his shoulders, blood spurting from a gunshot wound in his shoulder as he sends his fists into wild uppercuts, pushing his feet against the ground and rising up to give it even more power, slamming each runner in the gut with two fists. They all bend around his blows, before bouncing off and crumpling to the ground, groaning in agony.

Beta Boy shows up just in time to kick the pistol away, one hand to his ear and reporting the runners. Pakgu is panting, his body regenerating and forcing the bullets from his body, each slug popping free from his flesh and clattering to the pavement.

"What was the bust for tonight, anyways?" Pakgu gasps for air, crouching over the unconscious men. "Drug smuggling or something?"

"No. These assholes work for a slaver." Beta Boy responds.

Pakgu stares at the men, registering what Beta Boy said. Suddenly, he growls like an animal, crawling over them, his hands reaching and gripping at their throats, grinding their heads into the pavement as he begins strangling them.

"What the fuck-- Yo, chill the fuck out, man!" Beta Boy says, trying to push Pakgu off of them.

"No! They deserve to fucking die!" Pakgu screams.

"If they die, we won't get the ringleader! Let them go!" Pakgu suddenly freezes, his grip loosening. He grunted, releasing them begrudgingly, his hands forming into fists. "You're really fucking strong, you know that?" Beta Boy pants, and Pakgu realizes he was unable to make him move even an inch. He leans back, standing slowly.

"When are the cops gonna get here?" He asks quietly, pulling out his phone again, typing away at it.

"Five minutes?" Beta Boy responds, "Why?"

"...Might be enough time." He puts the phone to his ear, hearing it ring.

"Hello?" Nora's voice. It set him at ease after the hard night.

"Can you come downtown-- 12th street and Adams? I got some perps. I want you to make them speak." Pakgu says.

"It's 1 am--" Nora begins, but Pakgu cuts her off.

"Please. They're slavers." Nora was silent for a moment, and then Pakgu hears some noises.

"I'll be there in a minute. Try to catch me, okay?" Nora said, then hung up.

Pakgu pocketed the phone, looking up at the sky for a few moments. Beta Boy looks up as well, "What's going on?" Pakgu doesn't answer, scanning the sky for the sign-- a small, rectangular light; Nora's phone. He waves his arms, dashing down the street a little as her wings turn slightly, letting her glide over the street, before she pulls them in and falls like a rock. He reaches out and catches her in his arms, easing into the catch so it's not rough on her. He gently sets her down, and she immediately approaches the men.

"How long do I have?" Nora asks. Pakgu looks to Beta Boy, who hesitates. "How long?!" She shouts, and he jumps in surprise.

"U-Um-- The cops will be here in three minutes, maybe." Beta Boy responds. Nora nods, pulling out a small vial from her jacket pocket, approaching the men.

She steps cruelly on the throat of one of them, leaning down as he jerks awake from the sharp pain. "Hello, disgusting fuck." She hisses, holding the vial up for him to see, "You have five seconds to spill who your boss is, or I'll -make- you speak."

"Guh... B-Better off dead!" He spits out, blood in his mouth from the brutal blows to his stomach he took.

"Aww, you lose, try again!" Nora says, and Pakgu approaches, gripping the man around his neck with his upper hands, his forward hands grabbing the man's wrists and wrenching them behind his back, painfully twisting them. "Pakgu-- Do not let this touch you." She warns, and the man writhes desperately. Pakgu grips harder, pushing him into the ground as Nora opens the vial slowly, letting only a single solitary drop splash on the man's cheek. The change is instantaneous, his eyes glazing over. "Who do you work for, shit for brains?" She hisses.

"What the hell is going on..." Beta Boy stammers, and Pakgu shushes him, pulling the man up so he can speak.

"I work for Malignant. We all do." He grunts out, "Are you satisfied, my mistress?"

"I am not your mistress. You do not deserve the right to call me mistress." She hisses, "You are worse than scum-- worse than filth, worse than a demon." He begins sobbing uncontrollably as she berates him, "You will rot in jail because I command it. Speak of me to no one, or your very heart will stop."

She nods to Pakgu, and he drops the man, who simply crawls into a ball and sobs helplessly. Pakgu pants, looking to Beta Boy, who looks like he's probably shit himself. "The hell  **are** you guys?"

"...Heroes, I guess." Pakgu mumbles, shrugging. "Now we know, though. Malignant's the head."

"You can't torture people for information!" Beta Boy says, "That's illegal, even for Heroes!"

"It's not torture." Nora says quietly, glancing to Pakgu, "I can see inside him, you know. He's done actual torture." Pakgu glares at the man, looking just as ready to smash him to oblivion as he was five minutes ago. As if on cue, the cop cars roared on to the scene, squealing to a stop and filing out to arrest the men.

Pakgu takes the chance to approach Beta Boy, "Listen, I know it looked bad, but it wears off and he won't have any damage. I can speak from experience." Beta Boy looks shaken up. An E rank just wasn't cut out for this kind of work. "Just let the higher ups know the name so they can go after him." Beta Boy nodded weakly, slowly wandering away to give his records to the cops. Pakgu heads back to Nora, who has stealthily hid the vial. "Thanks." He says, "I didn't really expect this to happen when I went for a walk."

"A walk?" Nora looks at him quizzically, "You haven't gone for a night walk in months." He blinks, realizing she's correct. She pats him on the shoulder, "Come on, let's go get some food. Transforming my wings is always hard work." Pakgu looked at her wings, which were much larger than usual, and looked like they really could lift her as they had just a few minutes ago. They begin to shrink, making her groan as she feels the pain of the bones and muscle warping and crunching and shrinking to the smaller size she usually kept them at.

"Okay." He says, following her aimlessly, forfeiting his guidance to her whims.


	10. The First Play Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora makes her move on Pakgu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets hot and steamy, people. Ye have been warned.

Pakgu's muscles ached like hell as they entered the small diner. They found a table at the direction of a small sign at the counter, and he grunts as he sits into the booth, hunching over the table and resting his arms on it. He was shaking badly, the pain racking through his body; it hurt worse than when he fought Sadisma. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline?

"...Pakgu, seriously, are you okay?" He felt her soft, warm hand on his, his head jerking up suddenly. He nods silently, "You were ignoring me or something? Why're you shaking so bad?"

"...I kinda went a little crazy." He mumbles, "I never moved so fast in my life... Never pushed so hard..." He looks at his shaking hands, his forward right hand turning over to squeeze Nora's hand gently. She blushes, but he doesn't notice, so focused on his own body, "I don't know what my limits are. What if I really kill someone?"

"Pakgu." Nora said sternly, squeezing his hand back, "Stop being a pussy." He blinks, smirking at her response, "You got into being a hero, and now you're worried about killing? You realize that people die every day, right? The death rate in this city is higher than in the rest of the god-damned world. And Villains aren't the only ones doing it-- you of all people should know this, you nerd."

Pakgu nodded. Truly, it wasn't so much death that bothered him, but that his strength could cause the deaths of those he felt didn't deserve it. Civilians, for instance.

Or Nora.

He noticed the one hand holding hers wasn't shaking. He wondered if it had something to do with her abilities, when the waiter approached, staring at the two of them, wide-eyed. Nora pulled her hand away, and Pakgu blushed a little. It was obvious the guy recognized Pakgu, wordlessly handing him his notepad and a pen. Pakgu stared at it blankly, unsure of what to do, when Nora cleared her throat.

"Can you just take our order?" She insists, glaring at the waiter. He seems to snap out of it, writing down their order before stumbling away. Pakgu looks down at the table, the pain slowly beginning to drain away. It seemed the pain was just a side effect of his powers. If it was just pain, then he had nothing to worry about. Well, even if it was damage, it's not like he couldn't heal it. In a way, the pain was the best part of his powers, granting him the focus he needed to operate his body.

Nora leans back, stretching her arms out above her head. Her jacket did little to hide her bust, and her flimsy grey shirt was practically see through. Pakgu blushed terribly, wondering if she was doing this on purpose for a moment. She seemed to notice, and a moment later he feels something against his thigh, looking down to see her tail sliding along his leg. He glances back up to her, and she seems to have the most nonchalant face he's ever seen. "Um..." He mumbles, and for a split moment, her mouth spreads into a mischievous grin, before disappearing blankly, as if she was doing nothing.

Pakgu slyly adjusts his arms, pretending he didn't care as he hunched over the table, his lower hands sneakily sliding off the table behind his forward and upper arms, where she couldn't see. He suddenly snatches her tail with both hands, and she yelps in surprise, the wiggling tail writhing in his grasp-- he didn't realize her tail was this strong, or flexible! He pulls it up a little bit, gripping it tightly and using his forward hands to tease the arrow-like tip, stroking it gently.

"P-Pakgu, h-holy shit!" She whispers, suddenly panting heavily. Her face is flushed, her hands trying desperately to cover her face as he teases her, "Stop!" She whispers, and he only speeds his fingers up, moving his free hands until all six hands were dancing along her tail. "Stop!" She hisses, suddenly kicking him in the shin.

"Nope. You started this." He teased, finding her behavior incredibly endearing; he never knew she felt embarrassment. In a matter of moments, the sensory overload makes her slump in her seat, her hands disappearing under the table, unable to hide her face from him any more. She's glaring at him, and he smiles to her, and she smiles back.

"Fine. Then I'll get serious." She suddenly slips the tail free from his hands, burying it against his crotch. He freezes in surprise, as the tail expertly fishes into the waist of his paints. He panics, all hands reaching and tugging on her writhing tail, but it moves despite his efforts.

Before either of them realized he was coming, the waiter approaches with their food. Pakgu freezes, hunching over the table and trying not to look up at him, hoping his arms and body blocked the digging tail. Nora, however, was done toying with Pakgu, and decided to take it further than she ever had before, her tail snaking across his flesh. The waiter pulls the plates off his platter, setting them down before placing the drinks, apparently not noticing Pakgu's stiff body, nor Nora's grin.

"Is there anything else I can get for you guys?" Pakgu shakes his head, but Nora sits up a little bit-- Pakgu realizes it's because she wants to reach even deeper inside, as he feels her tail snaking around his member, coiling tightly. He blushes fiercely when he realizes he's already stiffening.

"Mm, I was wondering if you guys serve alcohol?" Nora asks, even as the coiling quickens and tightens around him. Pakgu stifles a groan, his hands gripping the table tightly.

"Yes, we do. Here, there's a menu on your table..." He says, reaching to the opposite end of the table where a condiments stand was sitting. Nora suddenly tugs on Pakgu, making him jerk loudly against the booth, his feet nervously moving to press against Nora's. The waiter grabs the menu, glancing at Pakgu quizzically before opening it, showing Nora the list of beverages.

"Ooh, can I have this one?" She asks, smiling brightly. The waiter nods, leaving them to prepare the drink.

"N-Nora, stop--" Pakgu whispers, biting his lip, "This wasn't--"

"If you want me to stop, say 'Red Light'." She says quietly, staring at him. He opens his mouth to speak, and she jerks him again, "But-- If we stop, then that's it. Understand? Once you say it, it's done." He blinks, his mind processing what she's saying. Before he can react, he feels the coiling soften and begin to move rhythmically. It was a strange sensation, the tightness of the pants and her tail driving him wild. He breathes slowly, trying to contain himself, and before he realizes it, he's already made the decision that he wants to continue.

The waiter approaches just as Nora smiles to Pakgu, placing a strawberry daiquiri on the table. "Thanks!" She says, taking a sip leisurely, yet her tail only seems to become even more bold, encircling around Pakgu's ballsack as well, suddenly tightening around the base of his cock and balls. He freezes, and the waiter walks away, staring at them over his shoulder. "Eat, silly. You gotta keep your energy up." She smiles, watching him carefully.

Pakgu nods silently, his lower hands moving the hoodie to cover her invading tail, while his forward hands busy himself with eating. He doesn't even care what it tastes like, simply using the act of eating to distract himself. Nora begins eating herself, but doesn't seem content with simply letting him enjoy the attention. "Is this all you needed, huh?" She coos to him, propping an elbow on the table to hold up her head as she lazily feeds herself, "Just a push? You succumbed pretty quickly, you know." He blushes fiercely, but he has no words to reply. His mind is empty of thoughts, filled instead with sensations and emotions. He can't even make sense of them, not even sure if he likes this or not-- well, judging from how excited he felt, and how hard his heart was beating, he figured some part of him was enjoying this. But what if they were caught? What if he ended up wanting to stop? Would she be mad? His mind raced, too embarrassed to continue eating as she suddenly swirled the tail around his dick, grazing the head with the arrow-like tip. He gasps, shuddering uncontrollably.

"Ooh..." She lets out, obviously intrigued by his reaction, "You really **are** enjoying this, aren't you?" She accuses, her foot rubbing gently against his leg, apparently having kicked off her shoe at some point. Her toes grip at his leg gently, teasing him as her tail humiliates him, making him groan despite his best efforts.

He gasps out, gripping the table hard, "H-Holy shit, Nora..." He whispers, his eyes looking at her bashfully, cheeks bright red. "Y-You might want to stop..." He glances downwards, hoping she got the hint.

She smiles back, a frighteningly innocent face considering what she's doing, "And why would I want to do that, pet?" She says, forking some eggs into her mouth.

"B-Because..." He mumbles, looking around to make sure there's no one around, "I m-might..." She looks at him carefully, curious why he's pausing, "I m-might..." She nods, and he hesitates, breathing in slowly, "I'm g-gonna cum, okay?" He stammers out, burying his face in his upper hands, completely embarrassed and ashamed. Her tail refuses to stop, and he breathes heavily, unable to resist focusing on the sensations any longer, his cock straining hard as she works him. Then, suddenly, he feels a hand on his, and he looks up to her.

"It's okay, Pakgu." She says quietly, "There's nothing wrong with it. You're enjoying this, right?" She watches him, and he gives a slow, shaky nod. "Then, just for tonight, let me take care of you." She smiles wide, and her hand squeezes his, "We can stop whenever you want. I promise." Thankfully, considering it's nearly three am in a crappy tiny diner, Pakgu doesn't really need to worry about being seen-- though he wondered if the danger of being seen was why he was freaking out so much. But her words calmed him, and his mind was suddenly washed clean of all of his apprehension. The ensuing wave of pleasure coursing through his body and mind was simply too much, groaning and squeezing her hand as he loses control of himself.

He cums hard, harder than he could remember ever having done. Not that he ever did it much, since he was usually preoccupied most of the time; but her touch drove him wild, and he moans helplessly as he orgasms, his cock twitching powerfully in her tail as he makes quite a mess of his pants. She doesn't slow down even a bit as she milks him, working his over-sensitive member to completion, until he's a throbbing lump of meat in her grasp. She's breathing quickly herself, either from the physical exertion and dexterity to perform this act, or excitement that she's finally playing with Pakgu, the only guy she's ever felt truly interested in. She doesn't stop even when he's done, making him moan weakly and flinch, his cock hypersensitive after his powerful orgasm. She smiles to him, finally uncoiling her tail and snaking it free from his pants, letting it slide away and twist up to her face. She licks it carefully, unwilling to waste what she'd worked so hard for, sighing hotly as she laps up every drop of his cum off her tail. He stares in shock, panting heavily, enjoying the sight despite himself.

She casually points to his food, "Finish eating, pet. We're not done yet." She orders. He nods weakly, trying to eat as much of his food as he can, finding a surprising hunger inside himself as he begins to eat. His body seems to move easier, amazingly, his heart still thumping excitedly. What more could she have in store for him? In just a few moments he's cleaned his plate, watching her silently-- she's still cleaning her tail, even though it was surely clean a while ago. "Ready?" She asks, smiling coyly to him. He nods obediently, adjusting his hoodie to hide the large wet spot on his pants as he stands and crawls out of the booth, stumbling as he's freed from it. She slides out as well, "Meet me outside, I'll pay. Don't go anywhere, understand?"

He nods, unable to hide a rather large smile on his face as he walks out the door, pulling the hood over his head and tugging on the strings to try and shield his embarrassment and shame. After a few moments, she comes out of the diner as well, and he turns to her, pulling the hood off and looking down to her. She looks back up to him, looping an arm through his and sliding close to him, inhaling the smell of his orgasm excitedly. She shuddered herself, obviously enjoying her newfound freedom with her emotions. "U-Um..." He let out quietly, though he's not disliking her affection at all. She grins back at him.

"Who said you could speak, pet?" She says, tugging him along the sidewalk, "Maybe I have to train you?" They walk down the street quietly. It's completely empty, which feels strange for the city, even if it's three in the morning. Pakgu feels somehow freed, yet he walks stiffly, unwilling to shake Nora off like he normally would. Finally, after they walk a few blocks, she speaks up, "Tell me, pet..." He looks down to her, "Did you enjoy yourself?" He nodded silently, and she smiled at him, "And... How do you feel, now?"

"Fucking embarrassed." He mumbled, his face bright, bright red. "Ashamed. Humiliated." He looked down at the ground, clenching his jaw.

"That's right, pet." She said casually, "You just got jerked off in public, and you enjoyed it. Only perverts enjoy that." She grins, her tail swooping behind him and coiling around one of his hands, while her fingers interlace with the fingers of the arm she's holding onto, "But that's okay, pet. You can be embarrassed, and ashamed, and humiliated. You'll do everything I say, pet, when we're playing..." She looks up at him, pulling him down by the collar, until their faces are mere inches apart. "And I'll always reward a good pet." She pets his head gently, and kisses his forehead, "Just like tonight. You were perfect, pet. You did great."

A wave of relief washed over Pakgu, and he suddenly embraced her, letting her pet his head as his arms snuggled her against his huge body. He can't help but tear up a little bit, overwhelmed with emotions, burying his face in her neck. She squeaked in surprise, but doesn't stop petting him, and he whispers to her, "Thank you..."

"That's it..." She whispers back, "You were so good!" She smiles, gently pushing away after a few moments, "But we should be doing this at home. Not on the street. Come on, we've got to do aftercare." Pakgu blinks, confused, but Nora is still in control, leading him back to their apartments. They weren't too far now, so it only took a few more minutes to arrive. But instead of going to Pakgu's place, they went to Nora's place, and Pakgu realized he'd never been in Nora's apartment before. She opened the door, pulling him into the dark room, refusing to allow him to hesitate. She keeps the lights off, navigating the room by memory, though Pakgu's hulking frame bumps into a hard table at shin level before she pushes him backwards suddenly. He flops onto a bed, and then the lights turn on, a dim set of lights set up on the table he'd presumably smacked his leg on. She returns to him, staring at his pants for a moment, licking her lips slowly.

"N-Nora?" He stammers, and she smiles, climbing onto the bed next to him. Pakgu realized this bed was really big and poofy; it was pretty high off the ground, even for him, and it felt like he was sinking into a marshmallow. She climbs onto his chest, pressing herself against him and straddling his hips, cuddling against him gently.

"Shh, it's okay." She whispers to him, smiling down into his face, "Do you need anything?" She asks, and he blinks at her.

"Why the sudden kindness?" He mumbles awkwardly, and she blinks at him.

"It's aftercare... Don't you know what we just did?" He shrugs, and she sits up in surprise, "Oh god, I thought you knew!"

He blushed a little, "I-I mean, I know you just made me c-cum, but..."

She shakes her head, "No, silly, we just had a play session! You know! Bondage? Master, slave?" She thought for a moment, "Well, Mistress, slave." She smiled coyly to him, but he still looks up at her confused. "Sorry... This is my fault... I thought you knew, since you said Sadisma wasn't a dominant... You must've just been repeating what I said, right?" He blushes again, nodding weakly. "Okay, so... Bee-Dee-Ess-Emm. I'll skip the history lesson, but suffice to say, what we just had was a..." She hesitated, looking at him carefully, "...particularly intensive public play session. You... seemed into it, so I didn't stop... I really should have explained what was happening..." She bit her lip, her fang pushing into her soft, pink flesh.

"W-Well..." He sat up a little, placing his hands hesitantly on her hips, "T-To be honest... It was really..." He tried to find the words, "Thrilling." He smiled weakly, trying to avoid her gaze. She beamed back at him, pressing her hands into his chest.

"Right?! Oh my god, your face was so cute when you came!" She licked her lips, "And I've -never- tasted cum as thick as yours... How long have you been pent up?" She teased him mercilessly, and he blushed fiercely. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Sorry, this is time for aftercare. The scene is over-- you did perfect, especially for your first time." She smiled at him, and he was struck with the urge to kiss her, his eyes staring at her lips helplessly. He blinked, realizing there's been a strong emotion inside him this whole time-- and it wasn't lust. He looks into her eyes carefully, thinking about her praise, his mind unable to ignore it, registering it deeply inside him.

"...Nora..." He whispers, his arms gently hugging against her. She looks at him in surprise, and he squeezes her against his chest, curling up against her, even pulling his legs up in his emotional embrace.

"Pakgu... It's okay..." She says back, "I'm here. I'll always be here..." She wiggles free a little to look at his face, "Whenever you need a domme, or whenever you need a friend... I'll be there."

Pakgu can't hold back the tears anymore, pushing his upper hands against his face as he hugs her with the rest of his arms. She kisses his neck, her fingers lavishing his body with gentle caressing attention. He's quiet for a long time, simply resting on the bed with her, before he moves his hands away and looks down to her.

"...I think I'll take you up on that offer." He whispers, suddenly gripping her face gently and pressing their lips together. Passion seems to get the better of both of them, as they both open their mouths at the same time, their tongues gently pressing together-- and in mere seconds, Pakgu feels the effects of her saliva on him, his heart thumping and arousal striking through his body again. She smiles as they finally break the kiss, licking her lips teasingly, and he pants gently, "Ugh... This feeling is crazy..." He mumbles, his hands drifting over her body against his will, squeezing at all of her soft parts with a gentle care that seems so far away, yet the sensations fill his mind instantly.

"My, my... I didn't expect you to hand yourself over to me like this." She whispered, and he restrains himself just enough to stop and let go.

"N-No, just... Just for a while, ok? I just want to try it." He smiles, "In a few days... Let me think freely again, okay?" His hands are shaking in desperate need to touch her, and she raises a finger to his face.

"Don't think you're the only one who gets to choose what this relationship will be like, hot stuff." He nods weakly, but she feels incredibly relieved, seeing his emotions for her laid bare. "We'll talk again once it leaves your system. In the meantime, you **will** be my pet, and you **will** obey me." He nods again, and she smiles, snuggling against him. "You can touch me now." She says, "This is aftercare, pet. Just try to relax." As the words leave her lips, his body seems to sink away into the bed, and he's lost in the sensations of soft warmth against him.


	11. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, chapter order got messed up. Should be fixed now?

They'd fallen asleep together not long after that, the excitement of the evening making both of them tired. Nora woke up first, sneaking away from Pakgu's body. He hardly noticed the missing weight, her incredibly soft bed seeming to swallow him up. By the time he did wake up, though, Nora had prepared several items on the table.

He groggily sat up, his arms straining against the too-soft bed to push himself up and off it. He stumbles to his feet, still wearing his clothes from the night before. He steps over to the table, looking at the items on the table, a shiver running through his spine.

On the table was a large, seemingly leather object lay draped across one corner, thick belts interlacing over the length of it. There was also some bag-like leather objects, and a thin, delicate looking choker. He curiously leaned down to grab the large object, lifting it up and examining it; almost immediately, his head was overwhelmed by the powerful, thick, musty scent, his lips parting gently as he breathes slowly.

"You like it?" Nora says behind him. He stiffens, turning slowly to look at her, his eyes boggling as he sees her-- she's nearly nude, with a tight corset along her tiny belly, her tits propped up with belts over her nipples. She has on a thong under the corset, and a tall pair of shiny, latex boots, and her arms are clothed in similar black latex gloves, all the way up to the middle of her biceps. He stares blankly, his jaw dropping in shock. She was beyond entrancing. "You'll be wearing it." She says, giggling playfully. "Strip."

"What?" He mumbles, even as his body automatically drops the leather object and reaches down to grip the bottom of his hoodie and pulling it over himself, peeling it and the shirt underneath off his body. "Wha... Hey!" He says in a panic, his hands unzipping his jeans and dropping them, kicking them and his shoes and socks off before he somehow causes himself to hesitate at his boxers. "W-wait!" He mumbles, trying to resist the urge to pull his boxers off.

"No. Strip. Now." She ordered, and his hands drop. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to cover himself in his embarrassment with his hands. "Ah, ah, nope. Hands away." His hands move to the side, revealing himself for her, already stiffening in response to her commands. "My, aren't you naughty?" She teases. "We're changing the safeword. If you ever need to stop, you will say 'Shazbot.'" He looks at her bashfully, blushing horribly, and she steps closer, a latex finger sliding over his big chest. "If you understand, get on your knees."

He lowers himself, though he's done resisting; she's completely wrapped him up in her rhythm. He looks up at her, wide eyed as his knees rest against the ground. She stands over him, grinning down to him, running her hand through his hair before grabbing it roughly, making him gasp from the sharp tug. He blinks, unable to look at her clearly as she feels her other hand slide over his lips, fingers pressing inside his mouth. "Open." She orders, and he obeys, his mouth opening. She reaches into his mouth, sliding the latex fingers over his tongue. Normally, this would make him freak out, but somehow, the latex calms him, letting him ease into it-- even to press back gently, licking at her fingers slowly, sucking on the digits slowly, the strange sensations of her wiggling fingers in his mouth making his mind spin.

"Stick out your tongue, pet." She orders, her index finger and thumb gripping his tongue and pulling it out. "I'm going to explain a few things." She smiles, "Until such time as you are able to think clearly again, you will not ingest any of my fluids. If there is a possible contamination, the scene will end immediately." He blinks at her, and she continues, "You have several duties to perform as my pet, which I'll teach you to see through. The first one, however, is that your cum now belongs to me." He blinks in surprise, and she grins wide, "You will either cum in a proper receptacle, or in my mouth. If one is not available, you are not allowed to cum. Do you understand?" He nods obediently, wondering why she wanted his cum so much. "...You're curious, right?" He nods again and she smiles, tugging his hair harder. "I'm a half succubus. I can't just eat normal human food-- I need the seed of human men to feed my succubus powers. It's been..." She tallies on one hand, "About six years since I last had fresh cum. Last night... was amazing." She grins wide, "You understand? This isn't just for your benefit, pet. Your release will make me stronger as well. You thought I was strong before? I could crush you, now."

He shuddered in her grasp, staring at her in awe, his tongue still hanging out. She smiles at him, "Now then. Put your hands behind your back, all of them." He obeys, and she releases his hair roughly, stepping around him to the table. He can't see what she's doing, but after a few moments he feels her hands roughly tugging her upper pair of hands up, shuffling one of the bags over the pair. "These gloves are just normal leather, but their expensive, so try not to break them, pet." She snaps the belt closed around his wrists, making him gasp at the tightness-- she misjudged the size of his wrists, apparently, but not by much. She repeated the process for the last two pairs, making his arms lay against his back and ass behind him. "Lift them all up, pet." She said, and he grunted as he strained, holding his tongue out still as he lifts his arms. She grips the lower pair with one hand, shuffling the huge leather object around them, sliding it over the three pairs of arms. The thick leather-like object was in fact a huge sleeve, which was very carefully sized to restrain his huge arms, with the belts on top to seal them tightly closed. "Now this one, you shouldn't be able to break. It's made from demon hide, after all." She grins, pulling the belts and sealing his arms together tightly, making him gasp out.

He'd never felt restrained like this before. His arms were released from her grasp, but due to the tightness, he couldn't move them much from the current position, making his back arch backwards. She circles around him, slipping her fingers into his mouth again, sliding them back and forth over his tongue. He doesn't realize his cock is completely stiff until she presses a latex boot to it, pressing it against his belly. He gasps sharply, inhaling shakily as he watches her. She slips her fingers from his mouth, smearing the drool across his cheek. He tries to pull away, but she slaps him, grabbing his hair again. "No." She orders-- the slap wasn't painful, but it was startling. He blinks in surprise, and she lifts his jaw to close his mouth. She steps back to the table, grabbing the choker and bringing it to him, displaying it for him. "Now, when I put this on you, this means our session will begin. Until the safe word is said, or until this is removed, you must obey every word I say." She slips it around his neck, and this too was carefully measured to fit his huge body, the choker latching closed against his skin. "This is a symbol of our relationship, pet. It is thin and fragile; like what we have." She looked into his eyes, a stern, cold look on her face. "Until we make our feelings stronger, you do not deserve a proper collar. A real collar will make you mine forever-- and you will never remove it. Do you understand? You will always be mine, if you accept my collar." He swallows slowly, nodding gently. She smiles, "Good. Then let's begin. Stand."

He struggles to his feet, feeling quite lopsided with his arms restrained like this. He stands in front of her, his cock springing out from his body; he's proportional, to say the least. To go with his massive body, his member is equally huge, both in girth and length. Nora wasn't surprised; she'd basically laid in bed with him at least twice a week for years, after all. Even if she never took a peek, it's not like he could hide the bulge. What was surprising to her, however, was the fact that it reached between her breasts. Speaking of which, she wasn't small herself, with an impressive pair of breasts-- though that was to be expected from a half-succubus. She grins, rubbing her fingers over his cock, the wet latex sliding incredibly over his hard flesh. He groans, licking his lips, straining at the sleeve uselessly. As if to test it, however, she suddenly slapped his cock, making it bend from the powerful blow. He yelped in shock, his legs shuddering from the startling sensation shaking through his body.

"A-Ahh..." He sighs out, his mind going blank. She raises an eyebrow, watching his reaction. She slides her hand gently around the base of his cock, tugging it down and sliding her fingers towards the tip. He shivers, his eyes going half-lidded as he watches her. She lifts the cock up, sliding her other hand over his heavy ball sack, wrapping around where it connects. She suddenly squeezes hard and pulls down on his balls, and he stiffens his body, grunting. His cock squirts out clear pre-cum, and Nora smiles deviously.

"Ooh, you like pain, don't you?" She teases. He shakes his head, "Don't lie to me, pet. Do you like it when I hurt you?" He hesitates, but his body betrays him, making him nod. He blushes horribly, but she smiles, stroking his cock again, "Good pet. I'm gonna challenge you today, but I think you can handle it." She smiles, stroking his cock a few more times, her nimble fingers twisting around his hard flesh. He's really beginning to enjoy the incredible sensations when she releases his cock, tugging on his balls hard again, really squeezing him. So hard, in fact, that he knows she's using her supernatural strength on him, making his knees buckle in response. She finally releases him, his body trying it's best to stay standing as he groans and pants.

She smiles, staring at his dripping cock, before glancing up to him. "My... You're a wonderful specimen, aren't you?" She grins, tugging on his cock to guide him to an empty spot on the floor. "On your knees." She orders again, letting him kneel before her. Then she moves behind him, pushing him forward, "Ass up, pet." She orders. He flops forward helplessly, his ass in the air, his cock and balls dangling between his legs. She plants a boot on his ass, enjoying her position over him for a few moments, before removing it. He squirms helplessly, his arms pointed straight up in the air, struggling against the tight binding. His chest had a strange heat in it, embarrassment and arousal pumping through his veins and making his head spin.

She steps away for a moment, before returning with a tall glass cup, kneeling behind Pakgu. She grinned as she slips between his feet, a delicate latex hand trailing over his exposed cock and balls, gripping him tightly around his shaft. He gasps hotly, his mind going blank as her hand begins to move. The sensations urge through him like poison, filling his mind with desire and willing need. But after a few moments, he realizes she's simply milking him-- her hand is moving mechanically up and down, unlike the gentle, sensual motions her tail had performed the night before. She was treating him like an animal, whose by-product happened to sustain her. A shiver ran through him, and his arms stopped straining against the binding, his mouth open and panting, drool running out mindlessly as he forfeits himself to her guiding hand.

She places the cup under his cock, slipping his cock inside so the tip rubbed against the inside of it. He groaned weakly, and then a powerful slap struck against his balls, making his body spasm in surprise. He cried out, shuddering as her hand restrains him and doesn't falter with it's mechanical motions for even a moment. He can't help but moan and groan, even as her hand massages his aching balls and his cock twitches as pain and pleasure mix inside his gut. "N-Nora..." He mumbles softly, and he feels another powerful strike against his balls. He tries to fight the spasm, but it comes anyways, making him bury his head in the carpet as her hand massages the pain away. Pakgu is panting heavily now, completely engrossed in the sensations, his whole body burning with a desire completely alien to him. He feels her hand wrap around the base of his sack, tugging it away from his body and pulling powerfully. He yelps, his back tensing up, the strange crushing sensation making his cock's pleasure seem even more powerful.

"You can cum when you're ready, pet." She coos, smoothly releasing the balls and massaging them again. He was getting into her rhythm of pain and pleasure, his mind wrapped around her presence and body, allowing her to do as she wished. He couldn't believe this was really happening, and somehow the absurdity of it only allowed him to delve further into the emotions, completely losing himself to her. Another slap slams down on him, and this time he can tell she's actually putting a lot of strength behind it-- it fucking -hurts-. He shakes violently but somehow can't pull away, or maybe he doesn't want to, and as she massages the pain into his body, he completely loses control, his cock spasming before splattering the glass with cum. He groans throughout his powerful orgasm, the viscosity and amount of the cum incredible; it's hard to believe he's a human, as he fills the cup up to the point that it touches his cock. He'd never cum so hard in his life; it feels like his mind is about to shatter from the sensations when it finally breaks and he's left weak and exhausted. He slumps against the floor, not caring about anything anymore, completely wiped out.

Nora carefully pulls the glass away, still stroking his overly-sensitive post-orgasm cock as she stares at the impressive amount he produced. She can't help but inhale the smell, her succubus side coming out and triggering her body to react to the smell, her smell changing and embracing Pakgu. He's quite indisposed, but her smell is very different than it was before; instead of feeling like something scratching at his mind, it was more like a soft touch, a gentle caress. Nora eagerly presses the cup to her lips, drinking his cum down like it was milk, letting it fill her mouth before she swallowed it, her mind filling with pleasure and emotion. Her body felt warmer, and after a few intense moments, once she's finished the entire glass, she feels power surge through her. Just as she said, as a half succubus, human semen made her more powerful; she could feel it, as clear as night and day.

Pakgu pants weakly, flopping onto his side in exhaustion. He wasn't sure if it was something Nora did, or just the past few days, but he was so, so tired. Nora finally gathers her composure, licking her lips as she sets the glass to the side as she stands up and moves towards him, gently but firmly unlatching the belts and sliding the big sleeve off. After that, she undoes the bags on his hands, "There we go... You should try to move, get the blood flowing again..." She whispers, reaching to his neck and removing the choker. Her looks up at her, struggling to sit up, his mind fixating on the lingering, deep, peculiar pain in his gut. He focused on it, despite his best efforts, his chest burning and tears welling up in his eyes-- and then Nora embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her, her chest pressing against his.

"It's okay... I'm here..." She says to him, and his tired arms wrap around her, squeezing her gently. The tears come, and he can't seem to stop them, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Pakgu was in a daze for the rest of the day, and Nora refused to allow him to move from the couch. His body was surprisingly exhausted; the excitement of the past few days wearing down on him finally.

His balls ached from the abuse Nora had given him, but he found, to his great surprise and embarrassment, that he didn't really mind it. In fact, it seemed to ache into his mind, pulling out a part of him he never knew he had. Pakgu struggled to build up the courage to ask her what it was when she entered the room, setting a plate of breakfast on the table in front of him then kneeling beside the couch, smiling down to him. He shyly clenched his fists against the blanket covering him, tugging it against his still-naked body.

"How're you feeling?" She asks, petting his head gently, and he can't help but close his eyes and enjoy the sensations. Having gentle contact with another person was very rare for him... If he ever did touch people, it was always furious fighting, not... not getting petted and praised. He finally opens his eyes after a while, but can't bring himself to look at her.

"I'm... not sure." He says quietly, his heart thumping in his head again, "I mean, I liked it... more than I thought I would, actually." He looks to her finally, blushing brightly, noticing that she's got a devious smile on her face. "I feel..." He begins, but he just can't seem to find the words.

"...You forfeited your control to me, right?" She says, wrapping her arms around his head, cuddling him against her chest. She was still wearing her getup, either because she wanted to pick back up later, or simply because she liked it; either way, Pakgu could feel her soft, warm breasts against his face. He nods gently, looking away silently. "You're feeling submissiveness. I don't think you really went far into it-- that's called subspace, by the way." She smiles, "Do you like the feeling?"

Pakgu hesitated. In a lot of ways, the sensation felt... freeing. As if he didn't have to worry about anything, letting Nora decide what he should do or feel or think. On the other hand, he was terrified of it being used against him as a weapon. What if Nora betrayed him? What if she poisoned him to make him her slave forever, and he'd have to live his life as her plaything? He thought about that for a moment, and his face went bright red as he found the idea arousing, his lower pair of hands trying to hide his member. He finally gives a slight nod to her, "Yeah, but..." He clenches his jaw for a moment, "But I don't want to always be your slave..." He mumbles.

"Well, of course not. We're only like that during a play session. Even if I collar you properly, you don't have to do anything I say unless it's a play session, and even then, if you ever want to stop, you can say your safeword and it'll end right then and there." She looks at him carefully, "I pride myself on being a good domme. This is more about you than it is about me; you are the sub, you are the one who feels everything, and you're the one who needs the most care." She blushes slightly, "That's not to say I don't enjoy this, or that I don't need the aftercare myself... I may be a sadist, but it still doesn't feel good to hurt my friend. Aftercare lets me make sure you're safe and cared for, so that even if we have a hard session, we're both happy and healthy afterwards."

Pakgu listens intently, curiously evaluating the idea of this kind of relationship. He definitely had some questions, trying to figure out where to start as Nora lifts the plate up, feeding him some eggs. He chews and swallows, "So... If I don't like it... We can stop?"

She nods, "Yep, of course. This first scene was an exception but usually I will make sure you're okay with what we'll be doing before we do it." She eyes him, "That doesn't mean I won't try to encourage you to try new things, or push you to go harder and deeper each time... But if you say your safeword, it's over, no questions asked. Well..." She smiles, feeding him some more egg, "I'll ask if you're okay, at least."

He smiles back, accepting the food and swallowing again before continuing, "And... outside of a session, we're not like that?"

"Not unless you want to be." She states, smiling. "Though, I dunno about you, but always being 'on' is hard for me. I need time for aftercare... And since you're a newbie sub, you'll probably need plenty of it, as well as time to process everything." She looks into his eyes, "Like right now. You're still trying to figure out what you're feeling, right?"

Pakgu blushes fiercely. She can look right through him. "Y-Yeah." He mumbles quietly, pulling the blanket up to cover his face. She puts a hand on his balled up fists, moving his hands away and kissing his forehead gently. He blinks up at her, and she trails a finger across his cheek.

"Shh... It's okay. I'll be here. You can chill out, and if you want to feel it again, we can have another go. Until then, as your domme, I order you to relax and enjoy yourself." As the words left her lips, his muscles went lax, and his body slumped. It seemed her words still had power over him. She smiles, "See, there you go."

"Mm..." He lets out, "Nora..." He opens his eyes weakly, looking up to her as she stands, "What if I end up loving you?"

Nora blushes fiercely, smiling despite herself. "Um..." He looked at her curiously, and she looks away, "Well... Would that be so bad?" She steps away before he can respond, leaving him to blush under the blanket. After she puts the plate away, she comes back into the room and clicks on the television, turning on one of the Hero news stations for background noise. Pakgu shifts over gently, laying on his side and reaching up to grab Nora's wrist, pulling her down onto the couch. She yelps as she falls over, and he wraps his big arms around her, pulling her against his warm body and snuggling against her. "Whoa, jeez..." She says, petting his head again. They relax like that for a while, letting the news drone on about the capture of the slave ring criminals.

Finally, Pakgu spoke, "That feeling..." His hand squeezed hers ever so slightly, "That pain I felt... It reminded me of..." He clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding tightly. He's quiet for a while, and Nora looks to him, seeing he's upset, and lays down to cuddle against him. He blinks to her, and she closes her eyes and lets his arms wrap around her.

Pakgu held her carefully, a new desire cropping up, one he recognized instantly. He wanted to protect Nora. He wanted her safe, no matter what it took. He pets her messy hair gently, and she perks up, looking up at him. "I know what I want to fight for." He whispers, smiling to her.

"Good. I'm getting our costumes commissioned." She said casually, and he balks, "What, you left me in charge. You're gonna be shirtless, though. You look better that way." She grins, kissing his bare chest, "Be eyecandy for me." He blushes, smiling to her.

"And what about you?" He asks, his hand trailing over her hip.

"What, you don't like it?" She smirks back to him, and Pakgu blinks.

" **That's** your costume?!" He cries out, and she giggles back to him.

"No, but you're reaction was cute." She smiled, reaching to grab the hand on her hip, moving it around to cover her asscheek. "And stop being shy. If you wanna touch, touch." He blushes fiercely, his upper hand beginning to move away.

"Er, no, I just, well, it's just comfortable--" She grabs his upper hand and moves it to her breast, watching his face to see his reaction. He blushes, but doesn't move his hand, his forward hand wrapping around her back and pulling her against him. That's when she becomes quite aware of Pakgu's growing erection, and she giggles at him.

"Ooh, you're so cute! Does that mean you're ready for round two?" Nora teases, and Pakgu frowns a little.

"No, I'm really tired... Unless you just wanna jerk me off, I don't think I can handle the pain again..." Pakgu mumbles, and Nora laughs, pressing against him gently.

"I'm teasing, Pakgu. You're banned from cumming again until you've rested. As much as I desire it..." She licks her lips, eyeing him, "And I **do** desire it, you have to rest properly. A healthy, happy toy produces much more cum, after all." He blushes as he's called a toy bluntly, his cock twitching against her. It seemed she really did think of him like that... Right?

"Well... I guess it's not a bad relationship, is it?" He mumbles, relaxing against the couch, "You get to use me and get stronger, and I get to cum for a change."

"Um..." She blinks at him, "I'm not 'using' you." She pushes her hands against his chest, "I was just teasing. I care about you, Pakgu." She blushes brightly, "I-I mean!"

"You..." He mumbles, looking at her intently. She looked away, blushing too much to hide it, her whole face turning bright red. "...Do you like me, Nora?"

She buries her face in his chest, "N-No! Shut up, no way! I mean, you're my friend, and stuff, but!" He suddenly grips her by her horns, pulling her away from his chest and making her look at him.

"Nora, be honest... Because..." Pakgu swallows, "I think I'm falling for you." He blushes a little, but mostly, he has a rather sorrowful expression on his face, "Unless you feel the same way, we shouldn't keep doing this... It'll just be like before..." He looks into her eyes, "For both of us."

She swallowed hard, before blushing, "Yeah... You're right..." She slaps his hand away from her horn, "Which is why we're going to keep going." She pushes him over, turning him and mounting him before kissing his neck. She growled at him hungrily, and he cries out as she nibbles at his ear, "I've loved you for years, Pakgu." She whispers to him. Pakgu falters, and she snuggles against him, pulling the blanket over the two of them and wrapping it against their bodies. "I'm gonna make you my pet, my toy..." She kisses his cheek, "My lover."

He looks to her slowly, completely not expecting this turn of events. He moves to kiss her, but she pushes him powerfully against the couch, "No, no, no kissing!" She says, "You remember. Once the days are up and you're free, you're going to decide then. Got it?" She smiles, and he swallows, somewhat terrified of that mischievous grin of hers. "Until then, I'm gonna work you for all you're worth..."

He nods weakly, letting her rest against him. While he was practically twice her size, her warmth and weight felt reassuring against his chest.


	13. Registration of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakgu and Nora go to headquarters to register themselves and pick up some new stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this is so late guys! Life had to bend me over for a while. Next chapter will hopefully be out much quicker. Within the week? Let's do it!!

Until the effects of the kiss wore off, Pakgu stayed with Nora. He felt like being away from her would be a terrifying thing, so they passed the time with games; Nora felt he needed time to reflect on their first session before they went at it again.

By the third day, the kiss no longer had any effect, and Pakgu was ready to prove it. He walked behind Nora and poked her on the shoulder, and she looked up at him quizzically, turning her attention from her cooking. "What is it?" He pokes her again, then again on a different hand. She swats at him, "Stop!" And then comes a flurry of pokes, all six hands jabbing at her shoulder until she growls at him and pushes him away. "I said stop!"

Pakgu just grins dumbly, "See, it's worn off!" He laughs a little, and she sighs.

"If you've got time to fuck around, go take a shower. We gotta pay rent soon, you know. Oh, I bet we got some rewards waiting for us for that capture." She waves him off, and he smiles as he walks off, entering her bathroom cautiously. It felt much smaller than his, even though structurally it was the same size-- the bathtub and shower nozzle were at a different size and height, and her counter was also quite small. She had all sorts of girly stuff scattered across the counter, mostly makeup and soaps. He didn't want to go snooping, so he climbed into the shower and twisted the knobs until he got the water to warm up.

It was harder to shower, since the nozzle was so low, but he managed to wash up properly nonetheless. He didn't spend as much time as he did at his own place, quickly getting out of the shower to dry off and dress himself. They'd stopped by his place to grab some clothes the day before, so he put on his clean boxers and pants before opening the door to let the hot air vent out of the room. He pulled his self-made tank top over his head, wiggling each set of shoulders through the large hole in the back; it was more like a sheet of fabric with a small loop for his neck and a large loop for his lower back. He had sewn it himself, though it was a rather shoddy job; he only learned what he could about sewing from crappy internet videos.

He grabbed his hoody and stepped out of the room, flopping it over one arm as he steps into the kitchen to see Nora finishing up cooking. "Smells good." He mumbles. The smell of fried meat and eggs hung in the air, a small pile of sausages and eggs on two plates. He was already salivating.

"Good, now eat up." She ordered, setting them on the table. "You didn't get paid from your work since you punched the guy... The Guild said they'd take care of it, but that doesn't mean they can force him to pay you after that." She sits and begins eating herself, and Pakgu follows suit, sitting down and hunching over the food before stabbing it with a fork and pushing it into his mouth. They eat quietly for a few moments, before Nora speaks up, "By the way, our costumes should be ready for pickup today. We have to go get our pictures taken for the registry, so we'll have to wear them."

Pakgu looks up, chewing as he lets the thought gestate in his mind, before it suddenly clicks into place. "Wait, you already have it designed? And commissioned?"

Nora smiles to him coyly, taking a sip of milk, "Why do you think I've kept you busy the past few days?"

Pakgu blushes a little, "W-Well, is that really enough time to make our outfits?" He asks, frowning a little.

"Well, it's mostly cosmetic... Though I had some pieces of yours designed with extra care." She continues eating, as if she hadn't said anything positively exciting.

"What, you can't just say something like that! Don't you have anything to show me?" He says, practically bouncing in his seat.

She swallows her food painfully slowly, finishing the last of her food. "Nope. You'll have to wait until we get to headquarters. Now finish eating before I make you finish." Pakgu takes that as a challenge, apparently, as he suddenly lifts the plate up and scoops the food into his mouth, chewing noisily as he eviscerates the meal and swallows in big gulps, then chugging his glass of milk.

"I'm ready." He says flatly, staring at Nora. She bursts out laughing, picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Jesus, Pakgu, try to reel it in a bit, yeah?" She smiles to him as she heads to the front door, Pakgu following close behind. He can't help but smile himself, anticipation running through his veins. She locked the door behind him, playfully tugging on his hoody pocket to guide him away from the door. "Come, pet." She teased.

Pakgu could feel his face burning bright, "W-What?" He mumbled, following her down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. "Er... We're not in a session, are we?" He muttered quietly, trying to hide his embarrassment even though the street was empty, as usual.

"I'm just teasing you, Pakgu. You don't like it?" She says, looking up to him as they strolled down the sidewalk.

He shrugs lightly, "I don't dislike it..." That seems to be the only response he's willing to give, and she smiles as they make their way towards downtown. They chatted somewhat along the way, just small talk about the city's happenings during the past couple days. Pakgu pulled out his phone, checking the news app for anything in the vicinity; it seemed to be a pretty quiet day, at least in their part of the town. A large blue circle could be seen on the other side of the town on the map, and once Pakgu tapped on it, he learned blue meant it was a Villain attack. The villain was listed as Malignant, and Pakgu frowned at that.

"Looks like dickbag is getting revenge for his flunkies getting busted." He mumbled, and Nora glanced at the map, noticing a few white dots within the center of the circle.

"Yeah, seems some Heroes are already working on it." She shrugged, "We did our part. They can't expect E Ranks to go getting into an S Rank fight like that."

Pakgu was a little surprised Nora knew that Malignant was an S Rank, but then remembered Malignant was a rather infamous figure. Aside from running slave trading rings, drug smuggling, and supplying all manner of weapons to any one inclined to causing chaos, he was well known as a particular thorn in the city's side. Not to mention the ongoing feud with Paladin; The two were always described as "The Strongest Spear" and "The Strongest Shield" respectively, a throwback to the old phrase. Much to Paladin's chagrin, they seemed to be evenly matched, with every battle between them turning into a draw; even bringing comrades seemed to do nothing for either of them. Pakgu recalled the last time they faced off, and an entire city block was pulverized. The press had a field day at Paladin's expense.

Pakgu looked up from his phone to realize they'd made it to headquarters, or as it was more commonly known to the civilians, 'The Guild of Light'. Pakgu always got a strange corporate-religious vibe from this place, as if it was sanctified and holy, yet also a thriving business. It made him uneasy, but it positively agitated Nora. He looked down at her, to see her biting into her lip again. "It's okay. Just gotta pick stuff up today, right?" He said, watching her carefully.

"Yeah..." She sighed out, "This place just sets my teeth on edge. It's fucking discrimination that they'd actually have this whole place blessed." She hissed out, balling her hands into fists as they walk into the enormous front doors. The doors were made of glass, but Pakgu guessed they were bulletproof, and a cursory glance at the front of the huge hall indicated it was fortified with a ridiculously huge bulkhead and gate system, presumably intended to protect the building like a fortress should it come under attack. This building seemed even more robustly designed than the gym and hospital building; from the outside it looked like a towering skyscraper with elaborate steel and gold girders all around it in a gridlock, complete with golden gargoyles and an enormous statue of Paladin in the plaza in front. On the inside, it seemed like a waste of space; everything was excessively large, every room featuring vaulted ceilings, huge camera turrets watching from the corners, even the elevator buttons had a gold decoration on them. The front desk had a few receptionists helping Heroes who needed help getting pointed in the right direction in this labyrinth, and the room had quite a few people mingling, Super and otherwise.

Pakgu was feeling pretty nervous now; there were quite a lot of people, and they were staring at the two of them. Even in this building for super powered people, where civilian businessmen come to barter sponsorship deals with promising do gooders and super powered juggernauts, Pakgu was the odd one out. Nora was something of a rarity, but not at all unheard of; in fact, it was well known that demons wanted a slice of the action, and much to the surprise of a lot of humans, they were more likely to join the Heroes than the Villains. Pakgu, on the other hand... He was just a freak. A monstrosity of unknown corruption; was it genetic testing that caused him to be what he is now? Toxic waste? Maybe foul magic had something to do with it? Or was it just a freak accident of nature? His mind weighed heavy with this thought, and he could hear people muttering around them, the all too obvious staring boring into him.

"Look, it's the six armed guy!"

"Isn't that--"

"Don't point, it's rude..."

"Do you think he'll get in another fight?"

"What was his name?"

"Who cares, isn't he just a mutant?"

Pakgu suddenly feels a soft hand grasp his, and he looks down to see Nora looking back up at him, her fingers gently squeezing his hand. "Pakgu..." She smiles softly, "Look around." He does, his scowl meeting every persons face in the room, "Tell me... Are there anyone above a C Rank in this room?" Pakgu blinks, suddenly putting names and ranks to the faces, and he shakes his head after a moment. She nods, "Then what the fuck do they know? Aren't they just a bunch of scrubs?"

Pakgu smiles to her finally, "Good point." He squeezes her hand gently, and they finally make it to the front desk, where a receptionist glances at the two of them. She was a sort of frumpy lady, with an overly serious business suit, each button on her jacket polished to a near-blinding level. "We're here for our reward..." Pakgu mumbled, "Er, I'm Pakgu. This is Nora."

The receptionist looks at them quizzically, staring obviously at Nora's horns. "And we've got a commission to pick up." Nora states, glaring back at the woman. She doesn't respond for a few moments, and Nora snarls, "Snap to it, goddammit!" The receptionist flinches, and Pakgu squeezes her hand gently. "Look, sorry, why the fuck do you guys have to bless this place..." She sighed, putting her spare hand to her face, rubbing her temples.

The receptionist is obviously offended anyways, and Pakgu could probably guess it was because a demon said the word 'god'. He kinda found it funny, but those camera turrets didn't look like nothing, so he tried to keep Nora from losing her cool. "Y-Yes, well then..." The receptionist stammers, typing away at the computer terminal, "You'll want to go to floor thirty-eight, room 3802 for the packages. Then you'll need to head to floor 25 for your registration photographs, and if you want to receive your rewards, you'll need to head to floor five and produce your identification." She glares back at the both of them, and her voice is full of venom, "Have a nice day."

"Yeah, fuck you too, lady." Nora spits out, dragging Pakgu away from the desk angrily. He follows obediently, before he hears someone say something over the noise of the hall.

"Hey heathen!" Pakgu turns to look, when he suddenly feels a half-full can of some drink crash against his head. It was more startling than painful, but he instantly releases Nora's hand, turning and glaring at the crowd.

The crowd, it seems, consists of just about every person in the hall staring at him and Nora. He feels her hands grab at one of his arms, but he shrugs it off. "Who threw that?" He mumbles.

Silence. Pakgu stares along the crowd, memorizing the faces. "Fine. You all want me as an enemy? You can have it." He pounds his fists together, the sound of knuckles crashing against each other thudding across the room. "Any time, any place."

"Alright then." A huge man steps out of the crowd, and Pakgu recognized him as a hero named Barrager; a hand to hand expert known for his onslaught of strikes. "I aint like these cowards who think you're some kind of sacreligious asshole or somethin'. I just think you're strong." He lifts up his fists, holding them straight out in front of him, his large, flamboyant jacket shifting with his movements. "Think you can withstand my barrage?"

"Get'em!" Someone shouts from the crowd.

"Kick that freak's ass!"

"Don't think you're better than them, jackass." Pakgu says, stepping forward until their fists could almost reach each other, "I'll smash anyone who pisses me off." He stares at Barrager, and the tension dulls the crowd's words until it's practically silent.

"Pakgu, stop, you're gonna get arrested!" Nora says, watching from where they had stopped.

Pakgu growls, suddenly stepping forward and sending a fist flying through the air-- a hook, aimed right at the man's gut. But the man steps back with one foot, smashing his left fist into Pakgu's right, stopping it dead in it's tracks with a thunderous crack. Pakgu might have been surprised, if he wasn't so furious, his fists suddenly flinging out wildly, firing punches like a wild machine gun. The man doesn't give him an inch, however, stopping each fist with a fast strike. Pakgu can't keep up with the guys movements, but lucky for him, it's taking all Barrager has to stop each punch. They smash at each other over and over for a full minute, until Pakgu roars with anger, stepping forward in frustration and smashing his forehead into Barrager's nose, making him reel backwards.

They're stuck panting heavily after that, both of them shaking out their exhausted arms before snapping back into fighting positions. "Fuckin'--!" Pakgu yelled, before he heard a familiarly gruff voice.

"Stop." A huge blade suddenly swung down between them, both of their fists hitting it and stopping dead. The resonating ring from the thick, heavy metal is stopped as the figure pulls the blade up and away, resting it on his huge shoulder again. "Pakgu. Good to see you again." He grumbled, though his eyes made it clear he wasn't exactly pleased with this behaviour.

"You wanna fight too?" Pakgu growled, and Nora grabbed him roughly.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot! You know he'd kick your ass!" She pulled on his arm roughly, making him bend so she could loop an arm around his neck and get him in a headlock.

Barrager is still panting, staring at them in surprise. "Not bad, kid..." He mumbles, "I was serious when I said I wasn't fightin' you cuz of these assholes." He grins, a cocky grin that looks equal parts endearing and punch-worthy. Blood is drooling from his nose.

The swordsman glares at Pakgu and Nora, "Pakgu, I told you about making friends. You don't have to listen to me, but if you fight in here again, I'll arrest you myself." He sheaths the huge great sword on his back, though it's more just connecting it to some device on his back than anything. "While I don't like Paladin any more than you do, this is Guild territory. Behave yourself."

Pakgu finally stops resisting, and Nora lets him go, but keeps a hand on his wrist. He looks at Barrager, glaring for a few moments, before Nora drags him away to the elevators. She mashes the button until it arrives, and Pakgu gives a parting middle finger to the crowd as he's pulled inside, grumbling angrily.

"Pakgu, chill out!" Nora says as the doors close, but Pakgu is too riled up, slamming all six of his fists into the wall of the elevator, denting it brutally with a shuddering bang. The metal is apparently of high grade, though, as the dents aren't very deep. He growls furiously, dragging his fists away from the wall, still clenching them tightly. Nora is quiet for a moment, then speaks, "Pakgu, you can't go fighting everyone you see. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"I don't give a fuck!" He shouts, his voice echoing powerfully in the elevator. He suddenly feels a strong grip on his upper right shoulder as Nora grabs and turns him, and then a powerful slap shaking his head as her hand slams across his face.

"Shut the hell up! Who the fuck said you could go die?!" She screams, fuming. Pakgu stared at her-- he'd never seen her angry before. She seemed to always shrug everything off, or get depressed. He clenched his jaw, his arms going limp, and he looks down at the floor silently.

Nora jams a fist against the button for the 38th floor, turning towards the door stoically and ignoring Pakgu. His mind is blank, unable to process anything as the elevator ascends. After a few moments, Nora glances up at him, sighing slowly. "Are you settled down, now?" She asks. He can't seem to bring himself to respond; his mind can't think, and his gut feels knotted up, like he'd took a powerful punch. Before he could figure out what to say, the elevator slows to a stop and the doors open.

Nora reaches out to him and grabs his forward left hand gently, "I need you. Come on." She says quietly, tugging him out of the elevator. He doesn't resist, but his arm is still limp, jostling as she tugs and pulls him along down the hall. This floor was practically empty, with just a few businessmen traversing the hallway to access all the different offices. They arrive at room 3802, and Nora pushes the door open. Pakgu has to crouch and sidle through the doorframe-- it was obviously made for regular humans, despite the buildings purpose.

The room beyond the door, however, was an elaborately designed office, featuring sleek, modern art styled chairs; pure white was on everything, and everything felt stiff and firm yet sleek and curved. Pakgu instantly hated it. It felt unnaturally clean. Behind the curved rectangular desk was a strangely villain-esque dome chair, and as it spun around to face them, Pakgu noticed all manner of buttons and dials and lights on the armrests, and inside the egg-like chair was a slender, scrawny young man wearing a white vest and pants. His clothes seemed to only be held on with velcro, and his black hair hung over his face in perfectly stylized lines, held their with what seemed like the glossiest rubber cement he could find. His smiling face looked extremely punchable, with high cheek bones leading to a pointed chin and thin lips, and a blunted nose. His eyes were a dark brown, and Pakgu got an uneasy feeling when he looked into them.

Nora forced a smile, and Pakgu noticed she seemed just about as uneasy as him. "H-Hey, we're here to pick up my commission..." She says, reaching into her pocket to pull out a crumpled piece of paper.

"No need for the verification number, m'lady." The man said, flourishing his hand before jabbing a button on his armrest. The desk itself shook violently, before the top of it suddenly split into quartered sections and rotated away on elaborate mechanical arms, folding themselves neatly along the inside of the U-shaped desk as a similarly shaped inner tray slowly raised up, a powerful motor lifting it. Atop this tray were their costumes-- For Nora, there was a sleek catsuit, shiny with deep red lines along the limbs and across the torso, leading down to the crotch region. The suit was designed with her extra appendages in mind, and Pakgu thought it seemed somehow too small-- perhaps it stretches? The idea of how tight it would be sparked curiousity in him, after trying on the leather sleeve himself... She also had some fingerless gloves and a pair of strong looking boots. Alongside her outfit were a pair of wicked daggers, reminiscent of ritualistic ceremony daggers, a curvy blade with an inset groove down the center of the wavy metal.

But what really caught Pakgu's eyes were the three pairs of massive gauntlets displayed along the center. It seemed great pains had gone into the design of them-- They were identical, but they had several huge, thick plates of curved metal reaching back along the forearm section, likely to serve as guards, and a set of three thick, steel straps with interlocking clasps to seal them around his arms. The hands of the gauntlets were elaborately designed, with a thick plate drilled to the small plates sealed to the leather gloves. It was set in such a way that when he formed a fist, his knuckles would be protected by the plate, allowing for a clean strike, not unlike a pair of brass knuckles. The leather was dark, and every piece of metal was polished to a shiny mirror finish. Next to the six gauntlets were a pair of stiff pants with a heavy duty series of belts which seemed to be designed to wrap around his waist as well as his legs, and a pair of knee pads with big, chunky metals along the lower portion of them.

"Well?" The man says, and Pakgu snaps out of his haze as he stares at the costumes, or more adequately described as battle gear. "I do hope you like my color choices... I tried to remain faithful to your designs, dear mistress, but I felt the shine of the metal gave the metal a flair of purity!"

Nora sighs, lifting up her outfit to inspect it. "Oh, shut up, stop sucking up to me." She glares at her outfit, noticing that the suit appears to have a zipper along the crotch, leading through the legs to the lower back. "This isn't my design." She says, staring at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Pakgu looks down to notice the zipper, before glaring at the guy who was beginning to seem even creepier by the second. His smile doesn't falter at all, "Oh, I just made a few adjustments. I'm sure taking the whole suit off when you need to use your powers would be a pain, right?" Pakgu slammed a fist onto the desk, and the man's smile finally faded, and for the first time he looked at Pakgu. "Don't touch that, you pig." He snarls.

"...Nora." Pakgu says quietly, his body suddenly going completely calm, "How far do you think I could punch this asshole out the window?" Nora simply smirks, turning the outfit over in her hands.

"Oh, I dunno. I'll be disappointed if you couldn't hit the hospital with his head from here. We are on the thirty-eighth floor, after all." She finally looks up from the outfit, "I mean, unless I suddenly had to use my powers, or something!" She waved her hand in a faux fainting motion, before extending a fist with her middle finger up at him, "Eat a dick. If you think I'm paying for this shit, you shouldn't have pissed off a demon."

The man looks decidedly pissed off about this, and smashes his fist on his console, making the room shudder as all manner of robotic arms peel away from the walls, several kinds of heavy artillery pointing at the two of them. "That's not how this works, dear mistress." He says lowly, his ugly smile returning, "At this point, you'll be lucky to leave this room without sucking my cock first."

Nora clicked her teeth, tossing the outfit on the desk. "Pakgu?" She says, looking up at her hulking companion, who was already raising his fists, his breath quickening in his growing rage. "Do me a favor and remove this guy's weapons."

Pakgu stomps on the desk, jumping off of it and clearing over the chair, nearly scraping his arms against the ceiling. His lower left hand snags the edge of the chair, pulling himself onto the top of it as the man panics and hits his controls again. The bullets blast off with a thunderous cry, but Pakgu drops down the back of the chair, allowing the bullets to shatter the large window on the side of the room. He's still gripping the front rim of the chair, and as his feet touch the ground, he suddenly wrenches it back, the base of the chair crunching and slicing the connection of the chair with the rest of the room. The guns are stuck on firing blindly, all of them targeting the far corner of the room and blasting away at it for a good thirty seconds, during which Pakgu and Nora stand over the broken chair, both of their feet stomping on the rim of the chair. As the guns run out of ammo, clicking noisily before winding down, Nora smiles down to the man, "Now let me make this perfectly fucking clear..." Her smile disappears, and Pakgu drags him out of the back of the chair, the man's hands clawing at his forearm uselessly. "If you ever so much as look at my ass or tits like that again, I'll slice your throat open. Capisce?"

"Fuck you1 You can't do this to me! Don't you know who I am? I make gear for every super hero in the city! I'm rich! A fucking slut like you doesn't--" Nora's fist cuts him off, shattering his nose. Pakgu tosses his body over the rim of the chair so he doesn't choke on his blood. Nora heads back to the desk, sighing as she looks at the gear, the wind whipping around the room noisily.

"What to do... The gear is made. It's not like anyone will see the zipper... hopefully." She frowns, glancing up to Pakgu. Pakgu shrugs, and she smiles. "At least your gear isn't too terrible. Try it on, at least one of the gauntlets. Designed it myself, yaknow? Guess he didn't fuck with your stuff cuz you're not a chick." Pakgu didn't like that, but he relented to her request, lifting one of the gauntlets and unsealing the clasps one by one before slipping it over his hand. His fingers wiggle into place, and he seals the clasps again, clenching his fist a few times to get a feel for how it moved. The weight was immense, even for him; he had no idea what the metal was made from, but it was definitely not steel. It was way too heavy. On the other hand, his attacks would be that much heavier with this on... "What do you think?" Nora asked.

"...It's heavy." He swings his fist into the air, the metal whistling through the air, following through completely. He instantly noticed it was harder to stop his swing once he'd started it. This was gonna take some getting used to. "I kinda like it, though." He smiles a little, and she grins to him.

"Good, grab the lot. We still gotta register." She picks up her outfit, heading towards the door as Pakgu picked up a gauntlet in each arm and the pants, belts, and knee pads in the hand he'd put the gauntlet on. He begins walking around the desk when he sees the man pull himself up, blood spattered all over the white floor and chair, and he presses a button on a tiny device in his hand, presumably pulled from his pocket when they weren't looking.

"You think you're gonna register now?!" He says, "You assaulted me! I'm pressing charges!"

"You sexually harassed me, for one. And for two, I simply don't give a shit." Nora says, shrugging. "I got more money than god. Try and go against me, shithead." She pushes the door open, to reveal a series of stomping footsteps coming from down the hall. "Shit, Pakgu, he called security!" She shouted, ducking behind the wall as heavily body armored men with very large rifles rushed into the room, screaming and pointing the weapons at Pakgu. Nora shook her head at him, but he stared at them calmly, yet somehow defiantly, his eyes boring holes into them.

"Drop it! Drop it! Down on the ground!" They all shouted in a discordant cacophony. Pakgu growled-- it frustrated him, pissed him off, rubbed him the wrong way. Whatever it was, he was getting more and more pissed. "Drop it now!" One man shouted, putting the tip of his rifle directly against Pakgu's head.

"Fuckin' do it." Pakgu growled, suddenly pushing against the rifle with his head. "Go on. Shoot." He stared at the man, and his eyes could see the slightest movement as his trigger finger moved; everything seemed to slow down, and Pakgu's body pushed harder than he'd every pushed, one arm slapping the rifle away as it fired, narrowly grazing his head as his lower fist dug itself into the gut, driving so hard it rendered the body armor completely useless. His other arms snapped up, the gauntlet coming up to cover his head and heart while the other arms quickly worked behind his back to unseal each gauntlet and fit them on as the security team opened fire. Just as Pakgu suspected, they aimed for his head and chest, bullets scattering across his arm, sending blinding stings of pain into his mind. The gauntlet held up, however, protecting his vitals with the huge chunks of metal on the back, and in a matter of seconds, his other arms were covered in their own giant chunks of metal.

Nora disarmed one of the rearmost men, snapping his arm roughly to force him to forfeit his weapon, which she then deftly dismantled, popping the magazine free, ejecting the chambered round, then completely popping the firing pin and barrel free from the triggering mechanism, letting each piece clatter to the floor before moving to the next one. Pakgu's rage couldn't be sated with one punch, of course-- and each bullet that had found his flesh only pissed him off more, his fists forming a wall across his body, using the gauntlets as shields to protect himself as he stomped into the range of the nearest attacker. He slapped the rifle away with one hand, his other arms soaring through the air and  finding the man's body-- one fist smashing into his ribcage, the forward one finding purchase in his lower back, and his lower one snapping the femur as it collided with his thigh. Bullets didn't stop flying, but his wounds healed quickly at the sheer level of damage he wrought, allowing him to blindly swing his fists into the gaggle of men, crushing a man under his powerful blows and sending him to the ground.

In a matter of seconds, the two of them had incapacitated each of the men, leaving them in agony but alive on the ground. Nora sighed, poking Pakgu's panting chest, "You gotta stop that, dammit! And I really thought you were gonna kill them!"

"They were going to kill me. You saw it. He fired." Pakgu said simply, his fists still clenched. "I want to leave. I don't belong here." He fumes, breathing out his fury. He's staring out the hole where the window had been, wind whipping around them, wondering briefly if the glass had hurt anyone down below.

"Pakgu..." Nora said over the sound of the wind, "We better go before they send heroes next..." He looks down at her face, her worried brow and frowning lips pulling him back to reality. He sets a hand gently on her head, nodding ever so slightly. They carefully navigated the crumpled bodies of groaning men, Nora casually digging a heel into a man's gut along the way, before they moved through the doorway and headed down the hallway back towards the elevator. The contrast between the stark white room covered in bullet holes, shrapnel, and busted furniture, and the plain, seemingly normal office building hallway was somewhat of a shock, even if they'd seen it before. Somehow, going back through it all felt weirder to Pakgu.

Pakgu hits the button for the elevator, trying to remember where they had to go next. "Uhh... Down?" He asks, still distracted by his anger.

"Yeah, floor 25. Seems like the whole floor is for registration... Something like a DMV for meta humans." Nora smirks, "Buncha bullshit. 'Course they go ahead and discriminate in the fuckin' registration, of all places." The doors ding open, and Pakgu makes a note of the huge dents in the wall of the elevator as they enter. Nora follows inside, pressing the button before looking up to Pakgu, "...You doin' alright?"

Pakgu's still got a scowl on his face, shrugging his big shoulders, cracking his knuckles inside the clunky gauntlets, his six fists crunching against one another. "Just waiting for the next asshole who thinks he can push us around." He says to her, the elevator doors closing and sinking through the building. Nora shifts a little, watching him, before snatching the daggers from his fists. She slips them into her belt carefully, her wings flitting gently in the air, before looking up at him.

"It's cool. We got this." She smiles to him, sliding a hand along his big upper arm, before she reaches up and slides a finger across his neck. He swallows against the tip of her finger, and she lets out a small laugh, "You're so tense." She says, flicking his chin lightly. "Not even Paladin can beat you, right? Let's just get registration and our rewards and we'll head outta here. Maybe get some booze on the way home or something."

He shows her a weak smile, nodding to her as the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors opened to a massive room, with a tiled floor with a nasty brownish texture on it, and a wooden, shiny counter lining the far wall from one corner to the next. There was a massive bulletproof plastic shield from this counter to the ceiling, several inches thick, with a series of twenty or so rotating plastic and steel portals to transfer items. There were maybe a hundred chairs between the elevator wall and the counter, and a couple dozen people sitting in the chairs, looking quite bored. They all seemed mostly human, though Pakgu noticed a lamia coiled around a chair, reading a book. He tried not to stare, though he found the girls neatly trimmed hair and tidy clothing endearing, so he found it difficult to draw his eyes from her as they passed through the room. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice.

They stepped up to one of the portals, and Pakgu looked through the plastic at the almost impossibly slim man sitting in the chair, his black business suit clinging to his frame perfectly as he looked up from his paperwork. His face was gaunt, as if he hadn't eaten in a week, and his eyes were haunting and looked almost equally sorrowful and agitated. Carefully, deliberately, he moved his hands to set down his pen and interlace his fingers, look at the two of them properly. "May I help you?" He says softly, his voice barely audible through the portal.

Nora frowns to him, "Fuck..." She mutters softly, before glancing to Pakgu momentarily, then returning to the man. "H-Hey... We're here for our registration." The man nods, turning in his chair to open a filing cabinet next to him, his hands reaching inside to pull out a thin stack of papers. Pakgu was confused by Nora's look, but accepted his share of the papers as they were slipped through the portal. Nora bites her lip, her fang digging into her flesh, before she sighs. The man returns to his paperwork, and she begins to step away, before pausing and looking back at the man. "Hey... Are you okay?"

The man looks up quizzically, as if he'd never in his life been asked such a question. "...I'm sorry?"

"It's just... The blessing, right?" She frowns, "It gets to me, too. I'm a succubus, so..." The man doesn't seem to know how to respond at first, but Nora continues, "You're a vampire, right?"

The man hesitates, glancing at Pakgu, before nodding. "You... get used to it." He gives an awkward smile, and Pakgu realizes what the situation must be for him. "I hear it's worse for demons..." He closes his eyes, squeezing his eyes shut, "I can't imagine what you have to deal with..."

Nora smiles back, "Why not just get a different job?" She asks, and he opens his eyes.

"...I can't." He waves his hand, "I shouldn't talk about it, I'm at work..."

She smirked, "Okay, if you say so." She looked to Pakgu, then grabbed her papers and led him to a pair of chairs. She plopped into a chair lightly, and Pakgu eased into it, wondering if the flimsy looking chair would break under him. They set to work filling out the paperwork, writing their names and addresses down, alongside details on their abilities and whether they were human or not-- they weren't so they had to specify what they were. There was several more sections specifically for non humans they had to fill out, which got increasingly personal and invasive, even questioning whether they could produce offspring with a human. It made Pakgu rather furious, wondering if he really had to fill this out.

"...His diet is being restricted." Nora whispers to Pakgu. He looks up suddenly, glancing to her. "The vampire guy. They must restrict how much human blood he's allowed to eat. Maybe working here is some sort of restriction as well." She looks to the vampire, catching his eyes and giving a little smile and wave. The man looks away quickly.

"Why would they do that?" Pakgu asked, "Why can't he eat normally?"

"Because he'd be too strong otherwise. Because he's not human, he's a vampire. Probably, he's not much of a fighter, so he couldn't put up a fight against a hero trying to stop him feeding. And who would hire a vampire, right?" Pakgu thinks for a moment, mulling it over in his head. "Poor guy."

"...And what if someone were to give him blood on their own?" Pakgu asked, writing a big 'FUCK THIS' in the spot on the paper which asked if he could impregnate a human woman.

"Well, probably got some bullshit laws against it, but I doubt they could actually stop it." Nora mumbled, shrugging as she continues to fill out her paperwork. Pakgu, however, decided he'd finished his, and stood to approach the counter.

The man looked up from some neatly stacked papers he was writing on, looking quizzically to Pakgu. Pakgu stuffed the papers into the portal turnstyle, "Finished them." He mumbled, glaring down at the scrawny vampire. The vampire hesitated, turning the portal around and retrieving the crumpled papers, unfolding them slowly. He looks agitated that Pakgu didn't take them seriously, letting out a heavy sigh before placing them in a tray to his side. Pakgu watches him carefully, glancing over his shoulder to Nora, before looking back to the vampire. "So... Do you need to eat?" He asked, "I can share my blood... I've got plenty." He says quietly.

The vampire looked at him curiously, his sunken eyes peering up through the thick glass shield between them. "...W-Well..." He stammers, looking visibly flustered, "Would you like to trade contact information, perhaps?" He looked nervous, glancing around cautiously.

Pakgu nodded, "Yeah, it's on the papers. Just write it down." He gives him a smile, "Don't let that piss-ant Paladin hear about this." He gives a little wave to the vampire, before returning to his seat next to Nora. She gets up just as he's sitting down, turning her papers in as well. She seems to do a little wiggle with her rear, letting her tail whip around and circle her buttocks, glancing over to Pakgu briefly as she slips the papers into the portal. Pakgu finds himself staring before he realizes, glancing away when he notices Nora's eyes watching him, blushing brightly.

Nora stalks back, her shoes clicking confidently across the floor. She pauses and leans against Pakgu when she reaches him, nuzzling her face next to his ear, "That's a little present for being a good boy." She whispered, planting a big kiss on his cheek before standing and giggling. Pakgu is somewhat awestruck, his face bright red as he slowly stands, his big hands reaching to grip at Nora's hips and lift her off the ground, pulling her into a big hug and carrying her to the elevators. Nora giggles the whole way, her legs pulling up to her chest, "Easy, Pakgu, not in front of the strangers!" Her words only make Pakgu more embarrassed, his hands dropping her instantly, assuming she wanted him to stop.

Nora lands with a thump on her ass, looking up to Pakgu with a frown. "Jeez, I was only teasing." Pakgu looked at her sheepishly. She climbed to her feet and pressed the elevator button, dusting her butt off and glancing up at him. "Come, you, you're obviously in need of training." She wrapped her tail around his leg and pulled, surprising strength pulling the leg forward, making him step forward as the elevator let out a loud 'ding', alerting them to it's arrival. Nora smiled to Pakgu, dragging him into the elevator, making him awkwardly hobble-walk inside it. She gave a light wave to the vampire, who was just staring at them, as the doors closed.

The moment the doors closed, Nora jumped onto Pakgu, kissing him deeply, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Pakgu can only let out a muffled "Mff?!" in confusion, kissing her back tentatively, his hands grabbing her ass and waist to hold her against him. She pulls from the kiss after a few long, sensual moments, wrapping her hands around his face. "You're in for a treat tonight, mister." She whispers, nipping at his lower lip playfully.


	14. Chapter 14

The elevator door opened as Nora was kissing Pakgu passionately, her soft lips against his, her sharp tongue slithering across his own. He shivers in her arms, getting a rather healthy dose of her saliva. It made his mind spin, and he gently pulled from the kiss, panting softly. "N-Nora..." He mumbles.

Then came the clearing of the throat.

They looked out the open doors of the elevator to see Paladin glaring at them. Pakgu stared in shock, but Nora smirked, "Ooh, Mister Goody Two-shoes doesn't like the demon and the freak making out in his sacred building..." She teases, and a vein in Paladin's forehead became visible even through the skintight cowl on his head.

"Both of you, get the hell out of here." He mumbles, as if restraining himself from attacking them right then and there. Pakgu finally smiled himself, stuffing his lower hands into his pants pockets, draping his forward arm over Nora's shoulder, and his upper arm swung down to grip her tail gently, tugging her against his side. She didn't resist at all, putting on quite a show of rubbing against Pakgu, even letting out a girlish moan. "I SAID GET OUT." Paladin shouts, smashing his fist into the doorframe of the elevator, setting the elevator's alarm off.

"Oh no..." Nora whimpered, "I'm scared!" She was clearly faking, unable to hide her smile on her face. Pakgu pet her head gently, fingers tracing her horn.

"Don't worry. I beat him once, right?" He stares at Paladin, his smile disappearing-- the message was clear. Touch her and he'd have a fight on his hands, and one that was certain to be bloody. He guided Nora towards the door frame, and Paladin reluctantly moved out of the way, but he followed them very closely as they walked through the main hall, which was suspiciously empty now.

"If you ever attack anyone in the Guild again, I'll hunt you down myself." Paladin hissed at them, "I'll make your life a living hell."

Nora couldn't hold back her laughter at that, and Pakgu smiled himself. "I'm from Hell, dumbass." She says, just as they reach the front doors, which swing open from the motion sensors. "Might be a welcome change, eh?"

Pakgu guides Nora outside, and her sigh of relief of being out of the blessed building was audible. Her muscles relaxed in his grip, making him realize just how tense she was and how much pain she had felt. He scowled, turning back to Paladin, positioning himself between the two of them. "For the record, we were attacked first. Check your cameras, though I doubt you'd believe even those." He gives Paladin six middle fingers, "Eat a dick."

"Get the fuck out of here! For God's sake, have some decency!" Paladin shouts, turning and entering the building again.

"Oh now he's mad." Nora giggles, breathing a little heavily. Pakgu turns to her, scooping her up in all six of his arms, cradling her against his body. "Eep! Ah, hey, what's the big idea?" She squeeks out, her face blushing brightly.

"Shh." He says simply, petting her head carefully, "You were in a lot of pain, right?" Her wings flutter a little, before retracting against her body. "We're going home." He carries her down the street without a shred of shame or embarassment, and she doesn't put up a fight, exhausted from the day.

"Jus' put me in my bed..." She mumbles against his neck, kissing his flesh gently as they walk.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pakgu set her gently in her bed. She had fallen asleep at some point during the walk home, and his six arms made it easy to gently lay her down without letting her head flop or her limbs splay out. He wraps the big blanket over her, then finds himself a chair to watch her.

It wasn't much longer until he fell asleep himself, his head resting on a hand propped on his knee.

His sleep was uneasy. Nothing but darkness.

Then, in a brilliance of green light, came a fluttering orchestra, sweeping through him. He opened his eyes, startled-- was this a dream? No-- He was definitely hearing this, definitely seeing this. He looked on in awe, incredible green fire blazing a dark forest to the ground, the crackling of the fire ringing in his ears. The music seemed to come from the forest...

He stepped closer to the forest, crossing the darkness towards the brilliant light. His arms hung at his side, feeling like heavy weights, and he looked down at them to see giant shackles around his wrists. Panicking, he lifted his hands, "What the fuck...?" He mumbles, grunting as he tests the durability of the chains.

"Don't." The voice was familiar-- The figure from the forest? The one who gave him the feather?

"W-Who are you-- what's going on?" Pakgu stammered out, pulling harder on the chains.

"I said don't. If you try to break free, you'll regret it." Pakgu snarled at that.

"Fuck that! I broke free before, I'll do it again!" Pakgu strained harder, before feeling a hellish spark shoot through his body, every muscle tightening and forcing him to his knees.

"Warned you." The figure stepped from the forest, and still Pakgu could only make out a hazy silhouette against the green fire.

"Ugh... What... Why are you chaining me up?" Pakgu gasps for air, clenching his fists. He hung his head, all six hands in fists against the dirt. Before he realized it, he heard the voice just above him.

"You didn't think about what I said at all, did you?" Pakgu jerked his head up to look above him, lifting himself slightly. He sees the figures face for the first time, a pale, oval face with dark eyes and a sharp nose. It was hard for him to tell the gender-- something about the appearance made Pakgu think it didn't really matter.  The face's pale lips were in a tight frown, opening to expose needle-like teeth as it spoke. "Look at you. All the fire, all that energy..." It leaned forward, and Pakgu suddenly had the sensation of being enshrouded, the green light disappearing as great, black wings embraced him. "And not a single idea where to send it all."

It was cold. There was no love in this embrace-- no care. Not that Pakgu could feel. Yet, there was something... Something not entirely evil, nor entirely good. Pakgu felt pricks all over his body, but he doesn't even twitch. In the darkness, a faint light appears, red, dark. Swirls of something fade it from view, as if he were looking through immensely thick fog at a beacon miles and miles away. Pakgu stared, finding something familiar about this light...

"You know this, don't you?" The face spoke, though Pakgu couldn't see it anymore. "It's you."

Pakgu lifted his heavy hands, before feeling the chains again, stopping his movement.

"The pet learns." A second voice, but Pakgu seems like it's so far away.

"No interruptions." A snap of fingers, and Pakgu feels a heavy pull from his navel, a sickening feeling of falling. His knees never leave the dirt, though. "Focus. Remember." The face suddenly hovered into view opposite of Pakgu, beyond the flame. "Remember what made you who you are."

Pakgu stared, lifting his hands again. "Are you..." He felt the chains clink as they go taut, "Suggesting that I've ever..." He strained, and felt the spark again, but this time he doesn't relent and the light suddenly bursts into a wild torrent of deep reds and shining pinks, whipping around like a mass of liquid, "Ever..." He brings his hands around the light, and the face simply smiles, "Forgotten?"

The chains shatter with a crack, metal flying about in a sudden whirlwind, the light exploding and completely enveloping Pakgu until everything becomes nothing but the deepest crimson.

Then, silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Pakgu?" Nora whispered, nudging his forward left shoulder with a hand.

He jolts out of his chair, hands snapping into fists and rearing back. Nora shrieks and flinches away, causing Pakgu to pause, his heart thumping in his head. "P-Pakgu, what the fuck?!" She whimpers, looking up at him wide eyed. He slowly lowers his hands, hunching over, looking away silently. An awkward quiet hung in the air, and after a moment, Nora spoke, "You were... making noises in your sleep. Bad dream?" She said tentatively, unsure of how he'd react.

Pakgu sat back down, hunched over his knees, two hands running through his hair and two more fidgeting together. "I guess." He mumbled. His mind drifted to his childhood, and he tried to ignore the invasive memories. Nora noticed his expression, watching him for a moment before laying down, propping her head up with a hand. She lifts the blanket a little with her other hand, then beckoned him with a finger.

"C'mere." She ordered. Pakgu stood instinctively, finding her power over him working again. He didn't bother trying to resist-- he felt in no state to argue with her, pulling the blankets up so he could climb onto the bed, his big arms carefully easing him onto the small bed and ensuring she didn't slip under him as his weight pushed the bed down. He was so much taller than her that his knees hung off the end of the bed, his big feet dangling a couple inches from the floor. Nora instantly presses against him, her hand running against hers chest and looking into his eyes, climbing over his arms and making him embrace her. "What's wrong?" She says softly. Pakgu shifts a little, trying to get comfortable.

"Dunno." He mumbles, trying not to meet her gaze. Her warmth filled his body; a softness he wasn't familiar with, a touch he hadn't known before. "Stuff, I guess." He dodged the question, laying his head on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling. Nora didn't seem to want to push him, so she simply laid against his body, her wing stretching over his form and clinging to him gently. After a few moments like this, he looked to her, one of his hands reaching to trace along the bony limbs of her wing, another touching her forearm gently. "It just... stays with you." He mumbles, his eyes tracing her collarbone as he speaks.

"What does?" Nora asks, and he glances to her face.

"...When I was a kid..." He stops, trying to gather his thoughts, frowning for a moment. "I dunno how old I was. I can't really remember much before I was about thirteen." He looks back up at the ceiling, speaking quietly. "I do remember being in the orphanage. I got in fights a lot with the other kids. Even the other meta-humans thought I was a freak. All I was good for was causing trouble." He stared at the mottled ceiling, so intently that the lines seemed to blur together. His mind filled with the memories, "The caretakers would abuse me... Hit me. Hard. Harder than a kid should ever be hit." Nora's hand squeezed him gently, and he glanced to her, "S-Sorry... I don't talk about it much."

"No, it's okay." She said, nuzzling against his neck, "Tell me. You can't be hiding this inside you forever. Especially not from me." She smiled, "I'm here for you, and I'll accept you... But I can't accept what I don't know." Pakgu wasn't sure if it was her powers working or just her friendly affection, but he nodded slightly, continuing.

"I remember... more." He hesitates, "S... Sexual abuse, too." He looked pale, glancing away from her sheepishly. "I... I'm not ready to talk about that." He mumbled quietly, his arms wrapping around her gently. "A-Anyways... I guess eventually I got too angry. Just one day, I completely snapped. Did you know I was still paying off the damages at that shitty job?" He smiles weakly, "But it doesn't matter. Those fuckers didn't get caught, didn't get put in prison. Hell, they shoulda been killed for what they did..." Pakgu gripped his hands around her, hugging her tightly, his face wearing a grim expression. "Putting one in the hospital wasn't enough. They deserve worse than hell."

Nora nods, giving him a slight smile. "Maybe I should have a word with Daddy." She teases. It got a smile from him, and he kissed her forehead gently. "So that's... where your anger comes from, huh?" She asks.

"Every hit... Every shout and insult... every fucking thing that sick fuck did to me..." Pakgu grit his teeth, "It doesn't stop... I relive it every day. It's just my life now." He looks down to her, "I don't know why other ragemonsters are angry, but..." He shrugged, "Suffice to say I'll give them a run for their money."

Nora nodded, smiling a little. "I can't really imagine what it must've been like... I don't think anyone can, really." She looked at his chest, drawing circles with her fingers, "But... I know I can be there for you. We're connected now, after all." She glances up at him, "Friends, and I guess lovers now, too."

Pakgu blushed a little, trying to understand what that meant for him. "I've... never had a girlfriend before." He mumbled, and she giggled. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Nothing... It's just..." She smirks, "I can tell. You're usually so rough and tough, and with some experience, I bet you could be a dom. But you make a wonderful little sub, too." She teases, "Nervous, are you?"

Pakgu's blush grows brighter, and her grins, suddenly grabbing Nora's tail and fiddling with it gently, all six hands squeezing and manipulating it behind her. She inhales sharply, her fingers squeezing at his chest. "Really, now?" He responds, and she looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa..." She shudders, "H-How'd you know my tail was...?" She stammers out, blinking a few times. "I never told you..."

Pakgu wrangles her tail around to look at it, blowing on the spaded tip playfully. Nora shivers as he does that, and he looks at her face. "Is it really that sensitive? I figured it was probably at least a little from the uh..." He blushes, "The diner incident..." She giggles to him, and he squeezes her tail, making her stop.

"Nngh, shit, Pakgu!" She squirms against him, and he keeps working her tail, one hand moving to massage and slide over the spaded tip sensually. He watched her reaction, which was little more then the occasional moan and shiver with a face of shock and pleasure. "I-I was right, y-you'd be a g-good dom..." She smirked, suddenly slipping a hand down his chest, her fingers trailing over his muscles to slip into his pants playfully. "I wonder who could win if we both tried to dom each other?"

He smiles, kissing her forehead gently, giving her tail a rest. "Sorry, I'm not... really into it right now." He brings the tail up between them, letting his fingers play with it gently, "Can we just... chill out?" He asks, looking at her cautiously.

She smiled, "Y-Yeah... I guess. Just..." She squirms a little, "I might... have some issues restraining myself." She mumbles sheepishly. "It's hard enough to resist without you working me up, you know..." Nora rests her head on his upper bicep, breathing a little heavier. "...Keep touching my tail, though. It really does feel good. Might keep me calm, too." She smiles a little, winking to him.

He smiles back, repositioning a little to lay on his side, cradling her against his body, his upper hands teasing and toying with her tail behind her head. Nora breathed against him, her body heat increasing steadily, clearly reacting to Pakgu's touching. "So... is this part of your heritage?" He asks, looking down to her, "Your urges, I mean."

She mewls a little, moving to wrap her arms around the back of his neck. "Mm, yeah." She smiles, pressing their chests together, kissing at his chin and cheeks affectionately. "Daddy is an incubus, obviously. Though he's got ties in this world. Well, I mean, duh. How else could I live here?" She gasped again just as Pakgu's fingers slip along the grooves in her tail, "Ahh, there!" She whispers, smiling pleasantly, her eyes half lidded. "A-Anyways, Mom was a cultist. Like, hardcore. But she wasn't a bad person... I mean, sure, she worshipped devils and fucked an incubus and all that, but contrary to popular belief, demons aren't really that evil."

"Well, I never really assume anything of anyone I meet." Pakgu said, "Well. I mostly think everyone's an asshole, but I don't believe stereotypes are helpful."

"Exactly. So here I am, something like seventeen years old, Daddy says I gotta get a man. I told him there's not much of a selection of people in Hell, so he bought me this apartment!" She smiles, before she's overcome with pleasure, gasping for air as Pakgu's fingers massage her tail. "Ahhnn, hell, I think I found my man..." She gasps out, suddenly kissing Pakgu deeply.

Pakgu lets her kiss, but stops her hands from roaming. He breaks the kiss after a moment, "Keep it PG." He says, and she nods quickly.

"S-Sorry, got away from me for a moment." She blushes fiercely. "It's really, really hard sometimes... Just, randomly, sucking a strangers cock sounds like a great idea. I've restrained myself... F-For the most part, I mean." She blushes, "I've had some boyfriends... After all, the succubus look is popular. And I think I've got better self control than most people... But fuck, these urges are something else." She sighs quietly, resting against him, seemingly finding contentment in Pakgu's affectionate touching and embrace.

"...I dunno if I'll always be able to satisfy you, but it can't hurt to try." He says to her, smiling a little.

"You don't gotta!" She says, looking up at him, her head tilted to expose her neck. "I don't need you to be a sex god or whatever. Just be my boyfriend. Love me. Like..." She blushes again, trying to bury her face in his arm, "Like a human."

Pakgu was a little surprised at that, but it made sense after he thought about it. "Well, you seem pretty close to a regular human to me. I don't think I'll have any trouble treating you as a regular girlfriend." He smiles, "Not that I'm really that familiar with how most girls act, mind you."

She smiles, turning to look back to him. "Yeah?" She says, "Well, I won't rush you. Sex with a succubus can actually be pretty dangerous, after all. There's a few precautions to take, or I'll suck your soul out."

Pakgu nodded-- this much he knew, considering it was one of the first warnings she'd given him when they'd first became friends. Dealing with her urges required both of them to fight against it; it was a concerted effort. Not to mention his own hangups about sex. "I guess part of this bondage thing is going to be me trusting you a lot, huh?" He asks, eyeing her carefully, "How can we make sure you won't lose control?"

Nora bites her lip tentatively, her fang digging cutely into her plump flesh. "Well... It doesn't have to be just one way. L-Like I said, I've had boyfriends before... I've got a pretty fierce submissive side, ya know?" She smiles, "But you have a lot to learn before you can dom me safely." She nuzzles against his bicep, her horn sliding smoothly against his muscles.

Pakgu's hands gently relax against her form, his fingers still tantalizing her tail idly. "This doesn't count?" He teases, smiling a little to her. She simply smirks, her hand pressing against his chest, sliding her nimble little fingers across his distorted muscles.

"You do seem to have the talent for it, if you worked at it..." Nora sighs, adjusting her position to lounge in Pakgu's arms, as if having her body touched and rubbed on was her right. "We'll play some more later, yeah?" she teases, beginning to look quite drowsy.

Pakgu figured it was about time to rest anyways. He didn't really get much rest from that uneasy nap while watching over her, so he relaxes himself, pulling the blanket tightly around the two of them, and scooping Nora up against his chest, cuddling her tightly but carefully, delicately moving her body so as not to hurt her with his strength. "Let's sleep..." He coos to her, closing his eyes as he rests his head on the pillow, and Nora doesn't seem to have any complaints, nuzzling in against his neck and slipping into sleep gracefully.


End file.
